The Illusionist's Mistress
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: Lady Ravensburg has lived her whole life knowing she had to marry for position, for fortune, and- if she was very lucky- for companionship. But when Anna was young she dreamed of someone else. She dreamed of the Illusionist, long before he was called that. He's always been John to her. Now, after so many years apart, Anna wants him to be John to her again.
1. Part I: The Pledge

All people know that life is miserable. It is normal and everyday. The walk from the front door to the back does not change the number of steps and the windows shine no brighter for having been washed today than they will tomorrow. The same dirt fills the flowerbeds and the graves while the sun shines on the evil and the good… as the Good Book says.

But once, in a very long while, something marvelous happens. These moments are rare and often people blink before they see them. Too occupied in staring at their feet or wallowing in the mediocrity of their lives that they miss the one moment that could have pulled them from the mundane existence.

These are the moments that live forever in the hearts and minds of those who see them. These are the moments when a breath of fresh air gives new life to someone about to abandon all hope. The moment someone convinced they have nothing to offer sees the gratitude in the eyes of another and realizes differently.

In the tiny village of the north, where the grand shadow of Ravenworth Castle held sentry and menace, such an event was as simple as a young woman meeting a man. Many will say that such things happen all the time. Many will say that the shine of the light at the right angle means nothing more than that the curvature of the earth aligned in the proper fashion.

These people know nothing of magic.

They know nothing of the quickening of the heart as it beats in the chest when he looked up for the first time to see the golden-hair Elf that walked down the lane. They will never experience the shortness of breath as her sky-shaded eyes beheld his broad shoulders. They will never know how time stopped for the instant their faces took in the full grandeur of the perfect being standing opposite them.

Of all the people who know what magic is, those who find love at first sight know it best of all. Of those few, the lucky and happy few, none know it better than the clockmaker mechanic and the future Lady of Ravensburg. Or who knew more acutely the pain when one loses their love and their heart shatters, never to be whole again.

For there in magic in that too.


	2. Something Ordinary

She tried not to sigh, it was not ladylike. But when her mother continued to drone on about a party they only just left it was all a girl could do not to burst into tears of boredom. Her father, not required to pay any sort of attention to the conversation, dozed in the corner of their carriage.

She glanced toward the window, where dawn just peeked over the horizon, when their carriage bounced. It tossed her sideways, leaving her only a moment to put her hands up to stop her head knocked against the door. They pulled to a rough halt and her father snorted himself awake.

"Boers!" He cried out, fingers tightening on his cane before he sniffed and came back to himself. "What's going on?"

"I think we hit something." She reached for the door but her mother's fingers grabbed the latch and held it closed.

"You'll stay right here young lady."

"I'm hardly young, mother."

"And sometimes hardly a lady but you're still staying here."

She scoffed, "I just want to see what happened. We may have hit someone."

"Anna, we've no idea what could be out there." Anna's mother peered out the window, squinting as if that could sharpen her eyes in the darkness. "Highwaymen could set on us at any moment."

"Highwaymen went out with American wagon trains mother." Anna sat back on the seat, crossing her arms, "I doubt we're about to be besieged by highwaymen."

"I'll see what happened." Her father ducked out the other door, his voice carrying just enough so Anna heard him speaking with their driver. She strained to catch more of the conversation but the padding of the carriage restricted the voices to a lull over the sounds of the breaking dawn.

A moment later her father tapped on the door, "We've broken a wheel dear. Whole thing shattered when we hit a rut."

"How could this happen?"

Anna eyed the other door, in the midst of her mother moaning about the inconvenience of their broken wheel, and bolted for it before her mother could catch her. She lifted the skirt of her dress off the ground and paced around to see the wheel for herself. In the midst of bending down to examine the workings of the axel a soft voice spoke.

"I could fix it if you like."

Anna jumped slightly, seeing only a figure dwarfing her in size, in her immediate vicinity. The figure dropped a bag from its shoulders and began rummaging around inside it. "It won't hold forever but it'll hold until you get it to someone who can really repair it."

"Anna!" Anna rolled her eyes as her mother, holding her skirts high enough to show off more bloomer than Anna had ever been allowed to display at home, tiptoed over the road toward her. "Get back in the carriage this instant!"

"Actually," The figure stepped forward, holding up a hand when Anna's mother almost shrieked and stepped away from him, "Without the weight inside it'll be easier to temporarily mend."

"Can you fix it sir?" Anna's father pulled his hat from his head, scratching at the thinning hair near the back.

"I can help it hold until you get where you're going." He paused, "How far is it, exactly? I don't want to make any promises I can't keep."

"Just another five miles," Anna jumped in, ignoring her mother's low growl. "Ravenworth Castle."

"Then pardon my manners," The man bowed to them, "I didn't know I was addressing nobility. Please forgive me."

"It's no trouble." Anna grimaced, biting back a yelp when her mother's fingers clawed into her bare shoulder, failing to restrain her. "We don't wear our titles on our clothing so there's no way you would've known in the dark."

"All the same," He pulled the tools from his bag, "It's an honor to be of service to the Lord and Ladies of Ravenworth."

"Are you from around here young man?" Anna's father pulled at the edges of his coat, flipping it out of a mud puddle and inadvertently splashing her mother.

"No," He bent, working himself behind the wheel and hitching part of it up as the driver ducked to help him. "I've just come from London."

"Quite a ways."

"No way is too far if you think of it all as an adventure m'lord." The man focused on his work and in the slowly brightening light Anna watched his hands. They moved with ease, bending and holding in perfect synchronization with the wheel until he worked it back into place.

He slid out a moment later, kicking at the wheel for good measure. "That'll hold until you can get it in for repairs."

"Thank you sir," Anna's father extended a hand and the other man quickly brushed his on his trouser leg before taking it. "How can we repay you for your kindness?"

"It's no trouble m'lord." The man took his hand back, "Though I'm a clockmaker so if you're in need of any clocks I'd like to think I'd be the first to have your business."

"Are you staying nearby?" Anna risked, making a small noise in her throat as her mother's fingers dug into her muscle.

"I'm taking up residence in the village, actually. An acquaintance suggested I travel north when I tired of London. Said Ravensburg was the most beautiful place near the Ouse." The man shrugged, "Thus far I can't find any reason to disagree."

"That's always good to hear." Anna's father agreed, "Well, we've taken up far too much of your morning already."

"Again, my pleasure m'lord. Just pleased to be of service." He nodded to Anna and her mother, "Ladies."

Anna flexed her jaw, just stopping herself stumbling forward as her mother steered her from behind. She put a hand on the carriage door to enter but turned to face the man again. In her haste she almost hit her mother with her elbow.

Ignoring her mother's indignation Anna faced the man, "Sir, you did not give us your name."

"Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Anna held up a hand as though weighing something in it, "How will we know how to properly thank you, should the need arise for a clock, if we do not know the name of the maker we're seeking?"

The man chuckled, "I would imagine that would be almost impossible. I guess I assumed that a village like Ravensburg would offer no trouble there but I assumed where I shouldn't and erred in my belief."

"We all do that occasionally," Anna resisted her mother's attempts to push her back into the carriage, "What is your name?"

"John Bates, m'lady."

"Mr. Bates," Anna extended her hand and he bent to kiss it, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bates."

"It was a pleasure to be met, m'lady." He released her hand, "I do hope I can be of service again."

"If there's a need, Mr. Bates. Good morning." Anna's mother broke the moment and forced Anna into the carriage with an insistent hand at her back.

Anna only managed a brief smile at him before the door closed but as it did she caught his return of it through the tiny window. She settled back on the cushions, biting her as her father tapped the roof to signal the driver. Anna grinned to herself, playing with the fringe on her shawl, thinking about the clockmaker on the road and barely hearing her mother's comments.

"Thinks we'll buy a clock from him. The impertinence."

"He did us a good turn dear. And we need someone to look-"

"Be quiet." Anna's mother snapped before turning to Anna, "And you, speaking to him like you were friends. Don't you remember your manners?"

"He did us a kind service, mother. I thought manners dictated I also speak kindly in return."

"What you did was more than speak kindly. It was disgraceful and disgusting. Throwing yourself at him like he was acceptable in any way."

"I didn't throw myself mother I was making conversation with our roadside savior."

"He did us no more than anyone from the village would've done."

"It doesn't hurt to be nice to those who are kind, mother." Anna bit back, "And he was kind. Going out of his way to fix our wheel so we could get home safely. He didn't owe us that or anything else and yet he did it. He seems a decent man and I'm glad that we met him."

"He's a clockmaker. You met better than him at the Crawley's party tonight."

Anna shook her head, "No, mother, I didn't. They've all got nothing in their heads but sawdust and tradition."

"That's no more than you need."

Anna went to say something else but caught her father's eye. He shook his head, almost imperceptibly, but Anna caught it and bit her tongue. Nodding at her mother Anna settled back into her seat. Sometimes it was not worth the fight to win an argument that could not truly be won.

* * *

Anna waited for the door to open and smiled at her driver. "Thank you, Pratt. I shan't be too long. Maybe half an hour, at most."

"Very good m'lady." Pratt stepped out of the way as Anna lifted the edge of her skirt and crossed the road to the small green.

She narrowed her eyes, staring at the buildings of the village she knew so well since childhood. When she lighted on the windows that once were empty but now held life she paused. When she saw the sign- freshly painted by the appearance of the shining lettering- she smiled and walked across the road.

The building boasted a large front door, flung open in the spring air. Still, Anna pulled her coat about her, shivering slightly in the chill. She did not see how his head came up, frozen in place when he saw her walking toward him. However, her lungs contracted as their eyes met and she saw him clearly for the first time. The broad shoulders of the shadow in early morning were nothing more than a tease for the man sitting at a workbench.

He was built larger than most of the milquetoast men at the parties and events she attended. This was a man well traveled and well worked. His hands, larger than hers with no stretch of the imagination, handled the delicate internal work of the clock before him as though it was nothing but rudimentary. The flex of his arms and contraction of his shoulders caught her eye and Anna had to stop herself following the slope of his back downward. For a moment she wished they broke their wheel in better light so she could have seen the rest of him clearly since it was now hidden by the table and workbench.

Anna forced air into her lungs and rapped her knuckles on the door, though he was already staring at her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"I doubt very much you could be a disturbance." He stood quickly, wiping his hands on a cloth before bowing his neck to her, "I'm honored to have the Lady of Ravensburg in my shop."

"The Lady of Ravensburg is my mother, Mr. Bates." Anna smirked a little when his eyes widened in peril. "You can just call me Lady Anna. Lady Anna Smith."

She extended her hand and he kissed it. Anna shivered when his lips touched her skin, sending a jolt through her. He stood and she reluctantly took her hand back, already missing the feeling coursing through her at the barest brush of his lips on her skin.

Mr. Bates opened his hands toward the shop. "I hope you're not disappointed there's nothing more to offer than this."

"What else would I expect from a clockmaker's shop?" Anna pointed to the tools and displays about them. "Is this not evidence of your fine work and your competence at your trade?"

"I guess it is." He smiled, "It's what I have."

"Then allow me to give you another opportunity to prove your skills in this area." Anna reached into her pocket and drew out a piece of paper. "My father has two large clocks. One in his library and another in our hall. They're terrorizing our poor footmen because even when cleaned and scrubbed they still fail to keep accurate time. Our butler is almost beside himself trying to keep it all operating well while driving my mother to hysterics when they chime out of sync with the other clocks in the house."

"That does sound like quite the problem."

Anna paused, "We're hoping you have a solution."

Mr. Bates nodded, moving his jaw from one side to the other as he thought, "Is the library particularly drafty? Or the hall?"

"The hall yes but the library is stuffy, more than anything." Anna stepped forward, "If it's not too improper to say, the library is where my father goes to hide so it's rather like a den."

"Temperature fluctuations can wreck havoc with the delicate mechanisms in the clocks." Mr. Bates sucked the inside of one cheek, staring at the floor but really at nothing in particular. "If your father would not mind, I could go and see the clocks themselves. I'd have to see inside them and where they are. It could be as simple as moving the clocks to another part of the house."

"I hope so. My father adores them but my mother is at her wits end and would be rid of them if nothing can be done."

"Then I'd be sweeping in to save the day?"

"Exactly that." Anna laughed, "These clocks are very special to my father. His grandfather bought them abroad and they lulled my father to sleep as a child."

"We set such store by those things that are our memories don't we?" Mr. Bates shrugged at her, "I love clocks because they remind me of my father and your father loves clocks because they remind him of his childhood. Symbols of other times while marking the passage of time."

"That's rather poetic, Mr. Bates."

"I'd lay claim to it but my father used to say it to me."

"Was your father a clockmaker too?" Anna tucked the paper away again, wanting it out of her hands to focus on Mr. Bates.

"He was. Taught me everything I know about my trade and his."

Anna stopped, "I thought you said your father was a clockmaker."

"He was."

"But then you referred to your trade as if it wasn't also his."

Mr. Bates laughed, "I see your confusion."

"Do you?"

"Yes, and I'll explain." He cleared his throat, "My father worked as a clockmaker with his father but his trade was as an illusionist, m'lady."

"Illusionist? Like the men who swindle the poor village girls out of their pence and pieces at the fair?"

"Yes and no. He did perform at fairs in Ireland but he swindled no one. His skills were genuine."

"Could he make someone disappear?" Anna giggled, "I'd love to see that."

"He never made anyone disappear, to my knowledge."

"Does your father still perform?"

Mr. Bates shook his head, hanging it a little on his shoulders, "No, he- he passed when I was just thirteen."

"Oh, Mr. Bates," Anna put her hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's not prying." His hand went over hers a moment. They both stopped, looked at their hands, and then at one another. Mr. Bates pulled her hand away and squeezed it before releasing, "You weren't to know and talking about him reminds me of the good memories."

"I do hope so. I should be awfully gutted to hear I reminded you of the bad."

"I doubt you bring any bad with you." Mr. Bates met her gaze and Anna could do nothing but stare into his gorgeous brown eyes. "But I shall be up to check your father's clocks this afternoon if that's to his liking."

"Yes," Anna shook herself, "I think my father would appreciate that very much. He was grateful for what you did last night and saw it as a blessing in disguise that we found you on the road."

"I did too."

"Then it'll be another blessing to have you save his clocks." Anna turned toward the door but stopped. She spun on her heel to face Mr. Bates again, "You said your father taught you to be a clockmaker and taught you his trade."

"Yes."

"And you mean his trade as an illusionist?"

"Yes," Mr. Bates let his lip twitch toward a smile but said nothing, waiting for her to speak first.

"Then," Anna chewed her bottom lip a moment, "Could you show me one of his illusions?"

"Now?"

"I think it'd be more difficult for us both to schedule another time. And, I am standing here." Anna opened her arms and stood in place, "If it puts you at no inconvenience, that is."

"None at all." Mr. Bates ducked into a back room, dug around for something and returned to the main room, holding three small balls in his hand. "I do warn you, I'm terribly out of practice."

"I accept works in progress Mr. Bates." Anna stepped back as he held up the three balls.

"They look ordinary to you?"

Anna bent forward, inspecting them carefully. "Quite ordinary."

"Good."

Mr. Bates began juggling them, tossing them higher and higher until one almost touched the rafters. Just as he flung them so high he stared to bring them down. One bounced off the floor and it looked like he caught it but then the ball vanished. Anna blinked and looked closer but then another of the balls disappeared. With only one ball remaining, Mr. Bates bounced it on the floor before it vanished like the other two.

He held up his hands and turned a slow circle. Anna inspected him but could not see where the balls went. She clapped her hands together, "Very impressive."

"It's not over." Mr. Bates flexed his arm and one by one the balls reappeared in his hand. He placed them in her palms, "Now you can clap."

Anna looked over the balls again before narrowing her eyes at him, "I thought you said you were out of practice."

"I am. That trick was the first my father taught me. Remembering it is like riding a bike. The muscle memory of the experience and the repetition in the learning denies you the chance of ever forgetting."

"I wouldn't want to forget the first trick my father taught me."

"Nor do I."

"Well then," Anna placed the balls back in his hand, "I think you should practice a few more. We could have you perform for a dinner party at Ravenworth."

"I'd have to decline." Mr. Bates set the balls on his workbench. "As flattered as I am by the offer, I am out of practice and I usually find the moment someone discovers my talents in illusion they tend to discount my trade. I become rather frivolous and gaudy."

"Because everyone thinks illusionists are swindlers?"

"Yes."

"But surely your skills as a clockmaker change their opinions."

"One would hope but, in the past, it hasn't saved me. Having people know what I can do has been as damaging before." Mr. Bates shrugged, "So they're happy memories, nothing more."

"Then I hope you're willing to share more of those happy memories with me the next time we meet?"

"The depends, if you believe illusionists are swindlers."

"I don't believe you are."

"Don't you?" Mr. Bates pointed at her, "You asked at the beginning in that context."

"But I've seen your other skills, Mr. Bates." Anna saw his lip twitch upward slightly. "I don't believe you to be any less by those skills. In fact, I find I rather admire them so I do hope you'll remember another to show me the next time we meet."

"When would that be?"

"When we need another clock mended. And the time after that and the time after that of course."

"No house has that many clocks, m'lady."

"No, I guess not." Anna took a deep breath, "Thank you, for the display, Mr. Bates and I look forward to seeing what you believe is the problem with our clocks."

"I'll be up this afternoon or earlier, at your father's convenience."

Anna nodded at him, "Until then, Mr. Bates."

"Until then m'lady."


	3. Inspect It

Anna walked into the main hall, pulling off her gloves as she went, and stopped, just as she was about to ascend the stairs. She took a step backward and saw Mr. Bates bent inside the grandfather clock, his tools laid next to him. Anna swung her head around, checking for anyone else, before she walked toward him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bates."

He started and ducked his head out. When he saw who spoke to him he smiled at her, "Lady Anna, what a pleasant surprise."

"I should say." She pointed to the clock, "I thought you fixed this a week ago."

"So did I," He picked another took and dove back inside the clock, his voice now echoing slightly from within the space, "But I was fixing a clock in Lord Merton's home and realized something."

"What?"

"That his clock had the same problem your father's does but because of the design I didn't think about it before. I finished over there and came straight here to see if I was right, and I was. So I'm fixing the problem."

Anna giggled and crouched to better see inside the clock, "Do you always receive these bursts of inspiration while working?"

"Often enough to keep my work relevant." He grinned at her, pausing a moment. "Would you like to see?"

"See what?"

"Inside the clock."

"Why?"

"To see how it works."

Anna blew out a breath, "I'm not sure. Wouldn't that ruin the magic of it?"

"How'd you mean?"

"If you explained a trick to me, would it not ruin the wonder?" Anna pointed to the clock, "If I see inside, aren't I always going remember the mundane working of the interior instead of standing in awe when the deep gong rings through the house?"

"I don't know," Mr. Bates held her focus, hanging onto every word she just said. "Everyone's different. For me, knowing how it works makes it all the more grand. It makes the wonder of watching all the parts align in perfect synchronicity for a simple gong on the half hour all the more exciting."

"When you put it that way," Anna set her gloves on the side table and removed her coat before setting her hat on top of them, "Now I have to see the magic or I'll spend the rest of my life wondering."

"Perfect." Mr. Bates shifted to the side, pushing the glass of the cover gently to the side to better access the interior and show Anna. "This is where the wonder is."

Anna risked a look at him, making sure the moment his eyes flicked in her direction she stared forward again but she continued to sneak looks at him before she answered. "Yes it is."

He took his time, explaining how every piece of the clock worked in harmony with the other pieces and their effect on the operation. Anna pointed to different pieces when she had questions and then repeated his answers back to make sure she understood. Mr. Bates smiled at her, nodding when she was right and pausing when she was wrong. Anna would stop, backtrack what she said until he nodded again, and then guess her way to the right answer until he helped her. By the time they finished Mr. Bates held a tool out to her.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Now you can try a hand at fixing it."

"Wouldn't that make your job harder?"

"No."

Anna took the tool, balancing it in her hand, "If I can do your job then why would you need to come back?"

"It'd be worth the risk."

"Would it?"

"I could always find another excuse I guess." He shrugged and pointed up into the clock, "Just twist that until you feel it fight you and let go."

Anna ducked into the clock, twisting around the cog until it fought her and then drew back. Mr. Bates tightened one last piece before letting the pendulum hang back in place. A moment later the clock's comforting gong rang out over the hall.

She smiled and handed back the tool. As their hands touched Anna grabbed at Mr. Bates's but it took them a moment to notice, Mr. Bates looking down at her hand before drawing it to his mouth. He kissed lightly over her knuckles and Anna shivered with it.

"I'm so sorry," He went to put her hand down but Anna tightened her grip. He stared at her and she shook her head.

"I wasn't shivering because I didn't like it Mr. Bates."

His eyes went wide and Anna leaned toward him as her mother's voice rang down the stairs. Anna backed away, standing up and straightening her skirt as her mother and another woman entered the main hall. Her mother stopped, eyes narrowing, flicking her gaze between Mr. Bates and Anna.

"Anna," She came toward her, the fingers of her right hand gripped like a lifeline in her left, "I didn't know you'd come back already."

"I only got in a few minutes ago," Anna gestured back to the clock, "I was making sure Mr. Bates was treating father's clock with all the respect it deserves."

"Hm," Her mother sniffed at the clock, turning back to her friend, "It doesn't deserve the time and energy your father keeps putting into it. It's an obnoxious obstruction and if I had my way, I'd clear it from the hall."

"I insisted my husband move his to the study where I couldn't hear it." The other woman shuddered, "Used to keep me up all night."

"That's what I keep telling Lord Ravensburg." Anna's mother took her friend's arm and they walked toward the sitting room. "It's distracting and a nuisance. Why have it around?"

Anna waited until she heard the door close before turning back to Mr. Bates. He was filling his bag with his tools, taking a rag to polish up the last bit on the clock. She sighed, swinging her arms a moment before clapping her hands together, "I'm sorry."

"What would you have to be sorry for?"

"My mother. She doesn't understand."

"Everyone likes something different." Mr. Bates nodded at the room around them, "Sometimes people need something they do understand. If they don't understand it or haven't inspected it to discover it's true value beyond basic purpose then the meaning is lost. It fails to fit into their rigid definition of useful. Therefore, falling into the 'not' category."

"And you," Anna stepped toward him, "What do you define as useful?"

Mr. Bates snorted, "Not the same things as Lady Ravensburg. More's the pity."

"I think the exact opposite."

"Do you?"

"You have a trade, Mr. Bates, a skill you can use. Something to fill your day from morning until night."

"Don't you?"

Anna shook her head, "Nothing on par with you."

"That's just the nature of the beast, milady."

"And what if I want to change that nature?" Anna swallowed and tried to smile, "I think sometimes the life I live is too gaudy for how simple it really is. Life is… life is meaningless without a real purpose to it and here I have no purpose."

"Is that what you're looking for? Purpose?"

"I think so." Anna shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess it's why I find the magic of something as simple as a clock fascinating. It's something with a purpose for every minute of every day."

"And now you know how it serves that purpose." Mr. Bates waved toward the clock, "More than that, it means something to you. Even if it means nothing to Lady Ravensburg. The value of something as simple as this clock increased because you know how to care for it. That's not nothing."

"I'd like to care for other things."

"Like what?"

Anna went to say something else but heard her mother call to her, "Anna, Lady Greypoole wants to ask you about your charity work."

"Coming mother," Anna called over her shoulder, "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short."

"As am I but there was a conversation, which is more than I had a right to hope when I arrived today."

"You hoped for it?" Anna tried to suppress her smile but she found she could not. "You wanted to run into me?"

"If it doesn't sound too forward or inappropriate yes, I did." Mr. Bates lifted a hand, flexing his fingers a moment before bowing his head at her, "And I do hope we find other ways to meet. I delight very much in your company Lady Anna."

"And I in yours, Mr. Bates." Anna pointed to the clock, "Thank you again, for teaching me about the clock."

"Is the magic gone for you?"

Anna stared in Mr. Bates's eyes, "No. I think it grew actually."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They stood a moment longer before Mr. Bates nodded at her and headed for the door. Anna turned on her heel, watching him go, before she went to join her mother in the sitting room. When she put her hand on the knob, she still felt the tingle of the kiss he had placed there.

* * *

As the days wore on Anna found herself making more and more excuses to take long walks through the village or leaping at the smallest opportunity to visit the shops. It was all a front to see Mr. Bates. Casual run-ins, or stopping by his shop, or even asking him to help her carry something she could easily lift just to spend more time with him.

Even if he thought her reasons thinly veiled he always acquiesced. He never refused a conversation, a chance to hold something for her, or to discuss even the smallest of issues from the leaking rain gutters over the church to a book he left open on his workbench. Times like those left Anna almost giddy and she would beam all the way home.

She even noticed the way he would occasionally sneak glances at her while she pretended to be occupied with something else. Anna intentionally brushed his arm if they were close enough and felt the heat of him or even a shiver. Their fingers twitched when their arms hung by their sides and once Anna swore his fingers touched her as if to hold them.

All of this passed the winter away quickly and spring buds had just started in the trees when Anna took her horse to ride the far end of the estate. She galloped over a small rise and grinned to herself to see Mr. Bates strolling the land. He did not see her, too preoccupied with something in the fields. Anna slowed her horse and dismounted, studying him from a distance.

He had his hands in his pockets, staring out at the meadows and farmland already busy with life and workers. Anna tugged her horse's lead rope and walked toward Mr. Bates. He saw them before Anna could call out but she caught sight of the smile he quickly tried to hide with propriety.

Tipping his hat he nodded at her, "Good day to you, Lady Anna."

"And you, Mr. Bates," Anna put a hand up to pat her horse's neck. "Enjoying the view?"

"I am." He stared at her and then shook himself, pointing to he distance, "There's a kind of grace in motion to seeing those who love something very much take care of it."

Anna followed the direction of his finger, watching the tenants move about their land with vigor and dedication, "I guess there is."

"It's one of the reasons why I love it here. Everyone is a part of a grand whole and you can see it coming together around you." Mr. Bates sighed, "It's beautiful."

"It's the purpose of the estate, Mr. Bates."

He turned to her, "Do you have much involvement in the operations of the estate? The day-to-day or the general planning?"

"Father had me interested in it from a young age. But when mama got wind of what he was doing she put a stop to it."

"Forever?"

Anna grinned at Mr. Bates, "Officially. My father and I devised ways of getting around her embargo."

"You're very devious Lady Anna."

"Please," Anna held up a hand, "Unless we're in earshot of someone or in Ravenworth I'd rather you called me 'Anna'. I spend all day with 'Lady Anna this' and 'Lady Anna that' I feel more like a doll than a person when people use my title."

"I wouldn't want to appear disrespectful."

"Then," Anna took a breath, "Call me 'Ms. Smith'. That's my name and were I born to be anything less than I am now that would be my proper salutation."

"I'm not sure you could be any less than you are now."

Anna tried to hide the blush in her cheeks, "I meant the idea that I was born to nobility, not me as a person."

"I know." He winked at her, "I'm just glad you do as well."

"Cheeky." She sobered, "But I'm serious, unless we're in public, 'Ms. Smith' is more than adequate to be polite."

"I can do that, Ms. Smith." They beamed and one another and Mr. Bates started walking with her. "Just out for a ride then?"

"Actually I was acting on how I get around mama's embargo." Anna gestured to the land around them, "I'm doing a little surveying. My father wants to start another farm here for pigs."

"He trusts you to inspect the land?"

"My father trusts me to do a great deal." Anna took a deep breath, "It's one of the reasons he got me into coursework at Oxford."

"You're reading at Oxford?"

"Technically, yes. I read for agriculture and the sciences."

"That's very bold."

"It is but my father thought I needed the training to take my natural talents to the next level."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

Mr. Bates let out a whistle, "That's very brave of them. Having you there could risk the demise of their entire structure when you argue and prove them all wrong."

Anna laughed, "I don't go to Oxford to attend. They were hesitant about a woman studying at the campus so I do the courses by mail."

"Really?"

"The dons a little less leery about it since I won't be in robes distracting all the young men."

"I could see you being a wonderful distraction to a great many young men."

Anna stopped, pulling her horse's lead, "Can you?"

"You distract me." Mr. Bates's voice was low, softer than anyone had ever spoken to her before.

"I do?"

"Yes." He leaned toward her, "I rather enjoy it."

"I must say, Mr. Bates, that you're the first person I've ever met who told me that my being a distraction was a good thing."

"Does no one else compliment you?"

Anna snorted, "I've received no end of compliments for things like my hair or my dress or my home. At my mother's insistence I've dined many times with men who have nothing to say to me except compliments. Anything else revolves around how they hope our futures will be entwined."

"Sounds like the fantasy of many a girl."

"But not me."

"Why not, if I can be so bold as to ask?"

Anna turned to face him, "You're the first person to even be curious enough to ask."

"Am I?" Mr. Bates shook himself, "I'm both flattered and disturbed by that. How no one else would've ever engaged you in conversation before now? It's simply ludicrous to think no one wanted to get to know the depth and breadth of you."

"Conversations with the men of my class, Mr. Bates, are one-sided affairs where it's my job to nod and smile at them while they tell me a highly fictionalized series of events to make themselves look more impressive."

"And you respond back, I imagine."

"I try." Anna shook her head, "But none of them ever really want to hear me. I'm supposed to sit there and adore them for no reason. None of them have done anything of any real report and it drives me mad to hear their hot air blowing around every ball room I've ever had the misfortune to enter."

"That's detestable."

"That's the Season and parties and dinners every night of my life."

Mr. Bates gazed into the distance, squinting a moment, "It can be a horrible thing, to have no one listen to you."

"Besides my father, and now you, no one ever has." Anna put a hand on his arm, "You're the only person who ever took the time to explain something to me so I'd understand it. Other than my father everyone else just ignores my questions, telling me that I'd never hope to comprehend it before continuing to talk around me. It's infuriating."

Mr. Bates put a hand over hers, "I'm glad to be of any service I can in that regard."

"I don't need service, Mr. Bates, I need…" Anna closed her eyes, "What does it matter what I need? The world's not fair and I already have more than most. I'm being ungrateful and I'm sorry. This conversation borders on the inappropriate and that's not fair to you."

Anna went to pull away but Mr. Bates's hand fastened on hers. She looked back at his eyes and he made sure she would not look away. "I wouldn't want life to be fair, Ms. Smith."

"Why not?"

"Because, if life were fair, I never would've met you." He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And if you ever need anything, Ms. Smith, don't hesitate to ask."

"Then," Anna licked her lips, "Could you be my friend?"

"Your what?"

"My friend, Mr. Bates." Anna shrugged, "I have so few of those. And even those I stretch to call friends are just one scandal or awkward event away from turning their backs on me."

"Then why call them your friends?"

"Because we all wear the mask of friendship, Mr. Bates. But behind every one of them is a dagger waiting to sink into your back at the first sign of trouble or gain." Anna shook her head, "I don't want friends like that anymore."

"I'd be honored to be your friend." Mr. Bates set her hand in the crook of his arm, "And, as your friend, would you mind terribly if I took the liberty of walking you around your future pig farm?"

Anna pulled herself closer to him, "I wouldn't mind at all."


	4. Real, Unaltered, Normal

She checked her clothes in the mirror and sighed, "Guess the dress'll have to do, won't it Gwen?"

"I can take it in here if you like milady." Gwen pulled at a section of fabric. "It's a riding habit so I thought you'd want some extra room but if I need-"

"No," Anna held up a hand, "I think we'll test it. If it's too loose I'll just have you pull it in later."

"Very good milady." Gwen stepped back as Anna pulled on her riding gloves, "Milady, could I ask something?"

"Of course," Anna flexed her fingers in the leather, "What is it?"

"It's about the clockmaker, Mr. Bates."

"Oh?" Anna tried to keep her composure, "What about him?"

"If it's not too impertinent to say," Gwen bit her lip, "Are you sweet on him?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Anna checked herself in the mirror, turning slightly while wishing she could wear riding trousers.

"You're always chatting with him in the village and," Gwen wrung her hands, "People've seen… and they've talked."

"Who?"

"Some of the villagers and it's gotten to the servants."

Anna stopped, "Has it gotten to Shaw? Or my mother?"

"I think Shaw may've mentioned something about it to her ladyship."

Anna sighed, "It's nothing, Gwen. I find him interesting and, given that my father's clocks are constantly only a minute away from breaking, I find it valuable to keep someone as skilled as Mr. Bates close enough to get them fixed quickly. My father would be gutted if anything happened to those clocks."

"I know that milady but," Gwen risked it, "But it's not right that a lady, like yourself, should be so taken with him."

"Anyone would find themselves lucky to be taken with Mr. Bates, Gwen."

"I know that." Gwen lowered her voice, "I just worry for you milady. What they say about you could turn from giggling rumors to nasty comments. I couldn't have that for you."

Anna put a hand on Gwen's arm, "You're one of my truest friends, Gwen, but trust me when I say that my relationship with Mr. Bates is nothing but professional. And, if you must, tell the others that. Dispel their fears and their gossip with the truth. I'm not sweet on Mr. Bates."

"I will milady." Gwen gathered the other things, "I'll have your evening clothes ready for when you get back."

"Thank you Gwen." Anna watched Gwen leave and took a deep breath.

Anna was barely out of her room when her mother's shrill voice called to her. "Anna, I need to speak with you right now."

"I'm going riding Mother." Anna tried to make for the stairs, not turning around.

Faster than she could comprehend her mother was on her, grabbing her wrist and jerking her to a halt, "You'll come now."

Anna tried to fight the grip but her mother pulled her into her dressing room. With a shove Anna tripped away from her mother as the other woman locked the door. Anna gathered herself, straightening her riding coat as her mother practically fumed at her.

"What's this I've heard about you gallivanting around the estate and the village with that clockmaker?"

"I don't know because I've more dignity than to gallivant anywhere." Anna clasped her hands together. "I've honestly no idea what you're talking about."

"Shaw tells me you go down to the village and speak with him. That he follows you about like a feral dog. Or that you've been seen, without a groom, riding the estate with him."

"I've been riding around the estate, yes, but not with Mr. Bates. I ride within sight of the grooms."

"That's not what they say."

Anna bit her cheek, wishing she kept the details as sparse as possible. "I don't know what lies Shaw's been telling you now but I assure you I haven't done anything that would reflect poorly on me or this house."

"Then the rumors that you've shameless flirted with this man are false?"

"Completely. I'm neither shameless nor a flirt."

"You're dodging the point, Anna."

"Then make one, Mother, because I'm failing to see what I've done that would put you in such a state." Anna huffed, "Unless you're just looking to make trouble because there's not enough real gossip for it."

The slap rung out across the room and Anna immediately put a hand to her face, pain sparking through her nerves there. Her mother's nostrils flared, "I've had enough of your attitude, Anna."

"I didn't deserve that."

"You deserve more for giving the village anything to gossip about." Her mother threw her hands up, "You're the future Lady of Ravensworth. You're supposed to be making matches and attending balls. Not wasting your time befriending vagrants and tradesmen."

"Mr. Bates is not a vagrant and he has every right to be proud of his trade." Anna groaned, "He's skilled Mother, educated, and intelligent. He could beat half the men, in any of the ballrooms you've stuffed me into in the last year, in a minute at any game of wits."

"I don't care if he speaks five languages or read at Oxford. He's beneath you Anna. He's beneath us all." Her mother's voice shrieked.

"Perhaps we're the ones beneath him." Anna shouted back, "If the world crumbled around us he could make something of himself while we'd just be glass hammers."

"How dare you insult your class! This is your birthright Anna."

"Then I pray God forgives me when I say it should've gone to someone else. Someone who actually gives a damn about any of this." Anna took a deep breath to steady herself. "This life suffocates me."

"This is your father's fault," Her mother leveled a finger at her, "He filled your head with all those dreams and stories of little people being great, allowed you to read at Oxford, and trained you on the workings of the estate. Don't think I don't know that you both disregarded my express wishes about that."

"He wants me to love the land he does. I'll be responsible for it and I need to act accordingly."

"Then we marry you to someone who can manage it for you."

"None of those men can." Anna flailed a hand, "They haven't got the brains or the talent. I don't need them."

"You need someone."

"I don't need a nursemaid or a guard dog, Mother."

"No, you need a husband and I've found you one."

Anna shook her head, "I don't want one."

"You need one Anna."

"Then I'll have you know I'd choose Mr. Bates before I'd choose any of the empty-headed, sniveling, sycophantic toe rags with titles bigger than their brains or skill sets." Anna stood strong, "I won't marry beneath myself."

"Mr. Bates is beneath you."

"I wasn't talking about class mother. I was talking about character. In that I believe he stands far above me."

Her mother snorted, "And what would people say, if you showed up to a ballroom with a meanly dressed Mr. Bates on your arm?"

"I wouldn't care because I wouldn't be in one."

"Anna," Her mother moaned, "Why did God curse me with such a child?"

"Perhaps because He hoped you'd see how wrong you are."

"It's all semantics anyway," Her mother shrugged, "We've already arranged for you to marry Nigel."

Anna paled, "No."

"He's the future Duke of Greypoole and it's a perfect match, Anna."

"I won't marry him."

"Yes, you will."

"You can't make me." Anna shouted, "Even if you tied me up and dragged me to the altar next to him you can't make me say the words and marry him."

"He's a future Duke, Anna."

"I wouldn't care if he were the Prince of Wales. I won't marry Nigel Green. He's horrible mother."

"He's charming."

"He's a beast. Didn't you watch how he beat his man when there was a misunderstanding about dinner orders?"

Her mother sighed, "You exaggerate."

"And you only see what's convenient." Anna gestured to the room around them, "He would gamble all this away in a minute. He's a liar and a cheat. I also know he'd never be true to me Mother. Is that what you want?"

"We all make sacrifices Anna."

"I won't sacrifice my future or my happiness," Anna shook her head. "I won't walk blindly into this the way you have, glossing over all the flaws in his character you've conveniently failed to mention because you think he's perfect."

"He is, Anna."

"He's a lie Mother. Just like all this is a lie," Anna gathered her things and escaped her mother's grip to unlock the door, "And I won't tell it like you do."

She did not wait to hear her mother's response. Instead she bolted down the stairs and out to the stables. With barely a word she mounted her horse and kicked him to go. The groom called after her but Anna ignored him too. Wind whipping past her ears drown out everything but her heartbeat.

The castle was far in the distance when Anna finally pulled her horse to a halt and dismounted, breathing hard. She tied the lead loosely on a branch and walked a pace to lean on the tree. Her hand shook and Anna took it back struggling to suppress her tears.

Sniffing Anna sat on the ground, leaning back against the tree. Tears clouded her vision and she wiped furiously at them, practically tearing her gloves from her hands. Her chest racked with the sobs and the sorrow raked its nails down her throat.

A branch snapping had Anna on her feet in a moment, trying to hide her face. But a hand on her shoulder turned her to see Mr. Bates. Anna flung herself into his arms, clutching at his shirt to muffle her cries. His hand moved over her back, holding her close while trying to soothe her.

In a few moments Anna calmed and Mr. Bates helped her to the ground. She held onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as if trying to assure herself he was real. He kissed at her head, resting his chin on her crown a moment before pulling back.

"May I ask what's troubling you?"

Anna swallowed, trying to clear the tears from her throat, "My mother had some very nasty things to say about you, among other things."

"If they're anything like what she told her maid to tell me then I've an idea."

Anna's hand flew to her mouth, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me to stay away from you, that I would bring down your reputation, and that she'd drive me from the village if I even thought about speaking to you in public again."

Anna shook her head, "Don't give in to her. Please don't. I couldn't bear it if-"

"Ms. Smith," Mr. Bates put a hand on her shoulder as she half-turned toward him, "I'm not afraid of your mother or her maid."

"I sometimes am."

"Did she give you this?" His fingers stroked at her cheek, the pulsing sensation already faded to a dull throb. Anna only nodded and he sighed, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"What?"

"I-" Mr. Bates shook his head, "I encouraged a relationship between us that might ruin you, Ms. Smith. As much as I had selfish motives in it I can't, in good conscience, allow this to continue to your detriment."

"To my-" Anna stood, staring down at him, "You're my friend, Mr. Bates."

"Is that all I am?" He stood as well and Anna lost her breath standing in his shadow. "Because I don't think you're truthful to yourself if you believe that."

Anna clenched her jaw and then shook her head, "I'm not."

"For that reason I can't possibly allow this to continue."

"Why not?"

"Because the village is already rife with rumors and if there's any truth, even the tiniest sliver, it'll bring down the sky on you and your family." Mr. Bates took a deep breath, "There's nothing worth suffering that kind of-"

"I love you, Mr. Bates." He stiffened, his eyes wide as she looked at him without wavering. "I know it's not ladylike to say it but I don't fee like a lady now and I'm barely one when I have to pretend to be."

Mr. Bates reached forward and took her hand, "But you're always a lady to me, Ms. Smith, and I've never known a finer one."

Anna smiled at him, "Then we'll keep it our secret and-"

"No, Ms. Smith," Mr. Bates clasped her hand in both of his, "I won't have you ruined by me. No matter if the rumors are true or not, people will listen to them and your name will suffer for it. I couldn't do that to you."

"Isn't it my choice?" Anna took her hand back, jabbing her fingers at her chest, "Shouldn't I decide if I want to risk it all to be with you?"

"Not when you've people looking to you for help." Mr. Bates swept his arm toward their surroundings, "All of these people depend on you. They'll need you to support them. Your tenants, the village, and the industry here depend on you Ms. Smith. If your reputation sullies or shatters who cares for them?"

Anna tried to stop her chin quivering but could barely get her voice out without breaking, "But what about you? I can't bear to live my life pretending it makes me happy. Not now that I know someone as wonderful as you exists."

"Then live knowing I only ever want what's best for you." Mr. Bates took her hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss. "Whatever happens, Ms. Smith, that'll never change."

He went to walk away when she called to him, "They're trying to arrange a marriage for me."

Mr. Bates turned slightly, "Then I envy the man who can have you."

"You should pity me instead." Anna grabbed at his arm, "He's horrible and I can't marry him. I couldn't subject myself to that. Please don't make me."

"What would you have me do, Ms. Smith?"

"Marry me instead."

"They'd disinherit you in a second."

"I don't care about the bloody money or the title or the castle or anything associated with the life that has me chained here." Anna could not more stop the pleading to her voice than she could the tears. "I only care about you. About the life we could build together."

"There's no life for us together, Ms. Smith." He pulled from her grip. "There can never be."

Anna stepped toward him faster than he could move away and captured his lips with hers. He froze in place but a moment later his hands wrapped at her waist while her arms looped over his shoulders. With a pivot he had her backed against the tree, pressing into her to deepen the kiss.

His tongue stroked her bottom lip and Anna opened her mouth. She groaned into the motion as Mr. Bates ran his tongue around hers. If there was heaven, Anna was sure this was it.

The scratch of the bark at her back was nothing compared to the fire raging inside her now that she knew how he tasted. The slide of his hands at her sides, the dig of his fingers through the fabric to her skin had her shifting in his grip to gain more from him. The pull of his muscles under her hands in time with his movements and his breathing gave Anna all the courage she needed to continue.

But, just as she went to kiss back with more force, he pulled away. Breathing hard he stared at her, his finger trembling slightly as it traced her lower lip. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped away from her.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be your ruin, Ms. Smith. I won't let you regret this decision."

"That's not your choice!"

"Isn't it?" He pointed to himself, "Don't I have a say in what happens to my heart as well?"

Anna's eyes went wide, "What?"

"I'd be lying, Ms. Smith, if I didn't admit what I feel for you is more than friendship." He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground, "And it pains me to say it has been for some time and I never had the courage to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because what you needed was a friend. You didn't need some man telling you every minute he saw you was the best moment of his life. That each encounter topped the last. That he dreamed about you at night if only to say a kind word to you or help you with something as simple as putting a letter in the post." Mr. Bates ran a hand through his hair, "You needed a friend and that was what I could be."

"But I needed more than that. I just didn't know how-"

"I'm not here to place blame, Ms. Smith," He put up a hand to stop her arguments, "I'm just telling you that I can't watch your heart break without confessing that my heart is breaking too. That every moment I'm in your company I want nothing more than to take your hand but can't. That every time you smile I want to kiss you but can't. Or even how I wish I could hold you close and tell you I love you but can't. Those moment are pure torture for me."

"Then why-"

"Because they'll always be torture for me but it's the sweetest pain any man can know. To love a woman as I love you. No matter the pain, I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world if it means I can love you one more minute."

"Then don't," Anna grabbed at his shirt, "We'll run away and be happy somewhere else."

"You can't, Ms. Smith." He removed her hands, holding them ever-so-gently in his grip. "You've got to live your life here because there are people who need you."

"More than I need you?"

"I hope not," He kissed both her hands, "But I know they need you enough to say we'd be selfish to leave them to fend for themselves."

Anna bit her lip, nodding. "I see."

"If things were even the least bit different," Mr. Bates forced her to look at him, "I'd mount your horse and ride away with you in a heartbeat."

She put a hand to his cheek, "I know you would. That's why it hurts so much."

They stood that way for a minute more before he separated, finding her gloves and handing them to her. "I suggest, Ms. Smith, in future we only meet if circumstances cannot prevent it."

"I agree." Anna untied her horse's lead. She ran her hand over it, looking back over her shoulder at Mr. Bates, "I don't regret a moment I've spent in your company. I never could."

"Neither could I. Each one has been the best of my life." He nodded to her, "Good day, Lady Anna."

"Good day, Mr. Bates."

She watched him walk away over the hills before mounting her horse and kicking him back in the direction of the stables.


	5. But It Probably Isn't

Summer arrived with clouds and rain. Anna held her arm out as Gwen pinned the sleeve a little tighter and squinted at the window while the rain drummed it's steady beat there. She turned over her shoulder to address Gwen, "Do you ever wish you could go someplace where summer means there's actually sunshine?"

"I've seen pictures of Spain and France in the summer milady." Gwen unspooled some thread and started sewing the arm tighter. "I think they'd be lovely to visit."

"They do sound lovely." Anna caught sight of herself in the mirror, turning away quickly from the gaunt face. "What about India? What if we ran away there?"

"I don't know milady." Gwen made a face, "I don't know if I could handle the spicy food."

"Then we just take the cook with us." They laughed a moment and Anna sighed, "Sorry you keep having to bring in my clothes."

"I just worry you're not eating enough milady." Gwen tied off the thread and stepped back, gathering her things, "I'd rather take them out than in, if you understand my meaning."

"I think I do." Anna stepped off the stool and put a hand on Gwen's arm, "I promise, I'm fine."

"Begging your pardon, milady, but you're not." Gwen sucked in her cheek, "If it weren't for what I said I think you'd be happier."

"I can promise you, Gwen, it had nothing to do with what you said." Anna twirled in the mirror, "It had all to do with my mother."

"In any case, I just hope you can be happy milady." Gwen surveyed the room, "Anything else you need before the party?"

"No, just my bed things for later and maybe have some tea ready?" Anna shook her head, "I'll need something to put me right to sleep when it's over."

"Very good milady."

"And Gwen," The maid stopped at the door, "Take the evening to yourself. We won't be done until midnight and I don't want you wasting time waiting for me."

"Thank you milady."

Anna sat on her bed as Gwen left and took a deep breath that dropped her head back behind her shoulders. Someone knocked at the door and Anna sat straighter, "Come in."

Her father leaned in, smiling at her before taking a seat on the chair near her bed. He clasped his hands together and stared at the floor before speaking. "Anna, I wanted to- I-"

Anna smiled at her father, walking over to put her hand on his. "What is it?"

"Nothing too serious just-" He looked up at her. "I came here to wish you happy birthday but it feels hollow."

"Why?" Anna sank to her knees, holding her father's hands in hers.

"Because you haven't been happy for awhile now Anna and I wish there was something I could do to bring you happiness."

"You already have."

"No," He shook his head, "Anna you're walking down to that party like you're walking to the gallows. You've lost the shine to your eyes and your smile never stretches farther than your mouth. And don't think I haven't noticed how thin you are now."

"I admit I've been a little down."

"Does it have anything to do with Mr. Bates?" Anna looked away, nodding her head. "Do you love him, Anna?"

"Very much."

"Then," Her father gripped her hands, "We'll just have to make something of that won't we."

"What?"

"I know your mother is scheming downstairs with Lady Greypoole, trying to get you and that berk she calls a son together. But Anna," He stood and pulled her with him, "You're worth more to me than anything and if he's worth even half as much to you then I wouldn't want you to throw your life away for nothing."

"You'll override Mother?"

"I'd fight the Hun himself to see you happy, Anna."

She flung her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. We've still got a war to fight with your mother."

"But we'll win because we're a team."

He kissed her cheek, "That's right."

Anna linked arms with her father and they descended the stairs to the sitting room. She kissed her father's cheek as they entered and everyone clapped for her. She waved and smiled at some of the people before her eyes caught sight of a man in the corner. Anna could not look away from the sight of Mr. Bates in a tuxedo.

Before she could walk toward him her mother grabbed her arm and steered her toward Lady Greypoole and a man with a bored expression drinking faster than Anna thought right before dinner. Anna nodded at Lady Greypoole and allowed the man to kiss her hand. Her mother's voice came to her as she took her hand back.

"I was just saying to Lady Greypoole that if you didn't come down we'd be forced to have dinner without you or risk the whole meal going cold."

"I'm sure you were." Anna waved away the footman with the drinks tray. She caught Mr. Bates's eye and he walked toward her slowly. "How are you otherwise, Lady Greypoole?"

"Anxious to see Nigel here settle," She adjusted a hair on his head and Anna watched him roll his eyes over the top of his glass. "He's been the catch to have at Cambridge. All the girls just falling over themselves for him."

"And what do you think of Cambridge, Mr. Green?"

"Not as exciting as London, that's for sure." Green placed his empty glass on a tray and took another. "Not enough parties and not enough women."

"I thought one went to Cambridge to study." Anna ignored her mother's intake of breath at her side. "What are you reading there?"

"Nothing too fascinating." He knocked the drink back, "Business."

"I read agriculture at Oxford." Anna caught the widening of Lady Greypoole's eyes, "I hope the rivalry between our two institutions won't be to our detriment tonight."

"A woman reading at Oxford?" Green snorted into his glass, "I can't imagine Cambridge making such a foolish mistake."

"I'm top of my class."

"Is that what they tell you when they give you marks for simply arriving to a lecture?"

"No," Anna folded her arms, "That's what they'll say when I graduate."

"Anna I think this is a highly inappropriate conversation." Her mother tugged on her arm but Anna did not back down.

"It's my birthday, Mother, and I'll speak about what I like." Anna nodded to Lady Greypoole and Green, "Is there some reason a woman shouldn't read at University?"

"Women should keep to themselves." Green almost dropped his glass and only the quick reflexes of the footman caught it. "They belong in drawing rooms and bedrooms or chairing boards at charities. They should be seen, not heard."

"I disagree." All heads turned as Mr. Bates joined their circle, refusing the offer of a drink, "I think Lady Anna has much to offer the world by way of her education. With an expanded perspective she could do so much more for the estate in coming years. Education is simply an augmentation of her natural talents."

"And what would you know about running an estate?" Green glared at Mr. Bates, "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm John Bates and I know only what Lady Anna has shared with me." He shrugged, "I admit I'm not an expert by any means but I do know a thing or two about good management and I think Lady Anna has the makings to be one such individual."

"Do you?" Green sneered, "And how well do you know Lady Anna?"

"We're friends," Anna stepped in, eyeing Green, "Mr. Bates here did my family more than a few good turns and we've debated a great many topics."

"It's a wonder you can stand how much she prattles on." Green took another drink, "I don't think women have enough brains between their ears to justify how much they can talk about nothing."

"Lady Anna rarely talks about nothing." Mr. Bates nodded to them, "Excuse me and please enjoy the rest of your evening."

He walked away and Anna went to follow but her mother grabbed her arm. "Leave him be."

"Why's he here?"

"Your father invited him." Her mother's lip twitched, "If I'd known I would've barred the door but he's here now and the only way to handle that is to let it be. Ignore him and stay here with Lady Greypoole."

Anna wrenched her arm away, "Its my party, mother. And I'm going to speak with my friend."

She crossed the room to where Mr. Bates chatted with her father. Anna took her father's arm and smiled at Mr. Bates. He returned it but Anna caught sight of the confusion there. Her father spoke and Anna refocused.

"I was just thanking Mr. Bates here for accepting my invitation to the party."

"I'm flattered to be thought of."

"How could I forget the man that keeps my prized clocks ticking in this house?" Her father grimaced, his hand going to his chest.

Anna pulled on her father's arm, "Father?"

"It's just indigestion."

"You haven't had anything to eat yet." Anna exchanged a look with Mr. Bates as her father bent double in her grip. "Father!"

Mr. Bates caught him, lowering him to the floor as gasps and at least two screams echoed over the sitting room. Anna grabbed her father's hand with one of hers while her other hand went to his cheek. "Father! Father, can you hear me?"

His fingers interlaced with hers, drawing her closer to him. Anna leaned down to hear him and strained to catch his whisper. She shook her head and he slowed to speak again.

"Be happy, Anna. Do what it takes to be happy."

"Father," Anna sat back up as her father's fingers relaxed in her grip. She shook him, shouting for him to hear her. But his eyes hazed over and he could no more hear her than he could see her now.

* * *

Anna held her umbrella and wiped at her face with her handkerchief. It was not for tears but sweat as the humid rain poured down to drench all those attending the funeral. She scanned the faces and saw some of her father's close friends, those who paid their respects to her personally, and those only there for the show.

Lady Greypoole held Anna's mother as the woman sobbed uncontrollably at the graveside. Green had even tried to put an arm around Anna but she shrugged it off, shooting him a withering look that had him stepping back with a trio of friends who accompanied him. The others were strangers Anna only knew by titles.

Except, on the edge of the group, Anna saw Mr. Bates. He held his shoulders back, standing tall under his umbrella with his black clothing fitting the sorrow on his face. Their eyes met and he nodded at her. Anna gave him half a smile before dropping the rose into her father's grave.

She stepped back, allowing others to do the same. Her mother collapsed on the ground, crying over the coffin, until Anna and Lady Greypoole helped her to her feet. Lady Greypoole escorted her back to the car while Anna thanked the passing line for their condolences. Green and his friends joined the throng, Green taking Anna's hand.

"I know now isn't the time to discuss this, but-"

"Then don't." Anna took her hand back, "Thank you for attending the service today, Mr. Green, and for coming all this way. I'm sure there are other things you could've been doing you should now get back to."

Green flexed his jaw and forced a smile, "As you wish, Lady Anna. I'll call when you're feeling more up to it."

Anna did not respond. She watched him go and finished the line of mourners before standing by her father's grave. With a nod the diggers began filling it and the vicar walked to her side.

"He was a good man. He made sure this parsonage was always looked after."

"I'll be doing the same, Father." Anna rolled her shoulders back, "It all falls to me now."

"I'd have thought-"

"My father's will was read yesterday, Father. He left endowments to the village hospital, the school, and the church so you've no need to worry."

"I heard about that and I can't begin to express my gratitude." The vicar cleared his throat, "I just worry about who'll manage the estate with his passing."

"I will." Anna faced the vicar, "I'm my father's sole inheritor and therefore it's my responsibility. However, I'm not foolish enough to think I don't need help. If there's anything you feel I can do, please let me know."

"I will Lady An- I mean," He swallowed, "Lady Ravensburg."

Anna waited for the vicar to leave before she started back toward her car. When she reached the road she saw her mother's car already gone and shrugged. She started walking back toward the castle when a hand touched her arm. Anna turned to see Mr. Bates there, offering her his arm.

"Might I walk with you?"

"I would be a fool to say no to the company." Anna stepped in time with him, "I don't suppose you have any advice for how to deal with the grief?"

"I don't. Unfortunately."

They continued in silence as the rain poured over them. They reached a bend in the road when the darkest of the clouds rolled in. Anna risked a look from under her umbrella as the wind picked up. Mr. Bates stepped closer to her as lightning struck in the distance.

"I don't think we should-" Mr. Bates flinched as another bolt struck a tree a hundred yards from them and sent half the tree crashing to the ground. "This way."

They ran over the road to a large barn. Mr. Bates pushed the doors open and ushered Anna in before closing them again. Anna dropped her umbrella, removing her hat and coat to shake them out as Mr. Bates checked the other doors. He joined her after a moment, removing his hat and coat as well.

"Sorry about the delay."

"I'm not." Anna sat herself on a barrel, "The only thing I have waiting for me is a wailing mother and a line of suitors who want to inherit my castle."

"It is a nice castle." Mr. Bates smiled at her, shaking out his damp sleeves and shaking at his waistcoat. "Is it really as bad as all that?"

"I'm the most eligible woman in the county now that my father's dead." Anna sighed, "In the moment I became Lady Ravensburg, my mother became the Dowager Countess of Ravensburg, and all the men who previously avoided me are now professing their undying love."

"Sounds exhausting." Mr. Bates agreed, looking over, "What'll you do?"

"I was hoping someone else would ask for my hand first." Anna stared back at Mr. Bates. "Someone I could actually stand to marry."

His jaw dropped slightly and he tried to speak, "Lady An- Lady Ravensburg, I can't-"

"Can't what?" Anna lighted off the barrel, walking toward him, "Can't say you still love me?"

"No, I can say that."

"Can't say that you've thought about it?"

"I haven't," Mr. Bates waved a hand at nothing in particular, "There are so many things that would-"

"What? Stop us?" Anna had him backed against an empty stall, "I can choose who I want now because it's all in my hands."

"You shouldn't choose me."

"Why not?"

"Because you're already fighting an uphill battle. You're got to protect your house and your name. You need someone who can help you do that, help you grow your estate, help you achieve those goals and I'm not-"

"Not the person to do that? Not the only man who ever listened to me or ever gave me a second thought before I stood to make them a very rich man?" Anna folded her arms, "What, Mr. Bates? What are you not?"

"Not-" Mr. Bates shook his head, "Not able to resist you."

"Then don't." Anna put her hands on either side of his face, "Don't stay back when I need you by my side more than ever."

His hands covered hers and Anna shivered at the warmth there, "I don't want to ruin you Anna."

"The only ruin I recognize, Mr. Bates, is being without you."

Mr. Bates lowered his head, pausing just before his lips touched hers. "John."

"What?" Anna thought her heart might just beat out of her chest the way her blood raced through her body, thundering in her ears.

"Call me John."

Anna pulled him the rest of the way and they kissed. The sounds of the rain outside drown out Anna's response to John's lips moving over hers. When his hands encircled her waist she arched closer to him. When he edged his tongue over her lower lip she opened to him.

The sensation of tasting him for the first time had Anna moaning into his mouth. He tilted his head to the side and she dug her fingers into his hair. The slide of his hand up the back of her blouse pushed the damp material to her skin, sending a shiver through her.

John pulled back, checking her response. Anna grinned at him and used her point of leverage to bring his head back to hers. He responded enthusiastically and lifted her at the waist, sitting her back on the barrel. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling to feel as much of him as possible.

Their heights were perfectly aligned for Anna to sigh at the weight of him settling on her stomach. He stuttered, breaking their kiss and trying to get away. Anna tightened her legs and clung to the collar of his shirt. "I don't think so."

"If we-"

"That's the point," Anna drew a finger down his face, "John."

His nostrils flared and he kissed at her chin. Anna wrapped her arm around his shoulders, squirming against John with his lips moving down to her neck. His hands slid up her sides, fingers trailing near her breasts.

Anna brought her fingers to his waistcoat, fumbling the wet buttons before pushing it away from his shirt to attack those. When John sucked where her shoulder met her neck Anna's fingers skittered and she moaned into his embrace. His hands cupped her breasts and Anna pressed herself into his grasp, hoping he would understand.

Without words he pulled back from her. With fingers she had seen fixing the delicate interiors of clocks he removed his waistcoat and shirt, hanging them from a hook near them. Anna reached out a hand to touch his exposed skin, marveling at the feel of it under her trembling fingers. She traced over his muscles as he stepped back to her, holding onto the barrel on either side of her as she explored his chest. Anna wondered how he could stay so still but when she fluttered her fingers near his trousers he shivered.

Anna licked her lips and reached there but his hands grabbed hers. He kissed both her palms before positioning her arms to hold the back of the barrel as he leaned over her. "My turn."

Her blouse opened and he pushed it down her arms, hanging it over his own clothes before reaching behind her to unlatch her corset. Anna let out a breath when her lungs could fully expand but it caught in her throat when his fingers trailed under her chemise to leave traces over her back. She tried to get closer to him but John maintained his slow pace, pulling along her skin to massage there.

Under his careful touches she almost felt herself surrendering to the most perfect relaxation she ever felt. But when his fingers slipped around to hold her breasts she cried out. He massaged under her chemise, eyes locked with hers to watch her reactions as her body writhed in his experienced grip. Anna could barely keep her eyes open as he lowered his head and kissed her.

She risked one hand at the back of his head while his fingers took the edge of her chemise and lifted it. In the second it took for the fabric to go over her head the barrel shifted and they both froze. When it settled they sniggered while John draped the chemise in place on the hook. But when he looked back at her Anna saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. In anyone else she might suspect it was insidious but with him she felt nothing but desirable.

John's hands took her waist again, his lips making a path down to her breasts. He kissed over them, leaving his burning touches over her, and raised one hand to knead at the left while his mouth adored the right. Anna moaned, arching into his touch and then shrieking in time with a crash of thunder as he bit down. His tongue eased the sting before he sucked her nipple into his mouth. In that moment Anna was sure she could die a happy woman in that barn and have no regrets.

He switched sides and Anna rubbed herself against him. The movement sent him bucking into her slightly and broke John's concentration. Anna pushed his shoulders back and grabbed his trousers. Her fingers worked his belt loose and then freed his button. She pushed down and his trousers crumpled to his knees. Her hand strayed over his pants, just barely brushing over the tented cloth of his pants.

Anna took a breath and got off the barrel. She found her own skirt buttons and unfastened them, working it and her slip off her waist before sliding her feet free of her shoes. With just her knickers and stockings left Anna made sure John watched as she rolled them down in one swift motion, leaving her open to his gaze. For a second she was tempted to cover herself but the soft whisper of his voice broke through the pounding rain.

"Beautiful."

Anna smiled and ducked her head as John pushed the rest of his clothing away. Her hand reached out, drawing back just before she touched him as if she were afraid it would break the moment and suddenly the whole affair would be a dream. His hand stroked her face first, kissing at her cheek before working over to her mouth. She returned he kiss as his other hand just touched her waist. She slid her own hand up his arm to his shoulders before their bodies met.

Both of them jumped a little at the feel of someone else's skin on theirs but Anna ran her foot up his leg to hook around his hip and they no longer had to think. John lifted her by the hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the stall, pulling a blanket from the side to lay on the ground, and gently rested her on the floor.

Anna worked her lips to his chin and neck, nipping and kissing there as John's hands stroked down her body. They touched between her legs and Anna froze a moment. John stopped, his fingers pausing in their exploration. Their eyes met and John went to draw back. Anna grabbed his wrist and shifted it lower. She closed her eyes as he swept at her, trying to lose herself in the sensations. John's fingers regained confidence, worrying her core before slipping one inside her.

She jerked her hips, trying to get more of the sensation when he added another finger. His kisses patterned over her collarbones, leaving streaks over her breasts, and bathed her belly in time with the rise of pleasure inside her. Anna buried her fingers in his hair when his kisses joined his fingers.

His tongue worried against her folds and Anna shrieked. When he pried her open to work his tongue inside her Anna sobbed out his name. John never slowed his assault of pleasure on her and the colors burst behind her eyes, fading into a blinding white as Anna shouted his name to the rafters.

She blinked, trying to calm her racing heart as John kissed his way back up to her face. His hand molded around her cheek and she surged up to kiss his lips. With lack of experience Anna assumed the difference in his taste was her and she wished, with all her heart, that it could stay there. A way to tell the world that he was hers and hers alone.

John broke the kiss and gripped at her waist. "May I milady?"

Anna nodded but put a hand to his chest, "Anna."

"What?"

"Here, with you, I want to be Anna."

John smiled back at her, tracing his lips over her cheek, "You'll always be Anna to me."

He spread her legs and Anna hitched one over his hip. His surprise at the move had him staring at her but she only grinned back. John held at her thigh, running his arousal over her so she could get used to it and respond. Anna groaned and tried to pull him forward but one leg around his hip was not enough to force him where she felt more than ready for him.

John moved slowly, shifting and stretching her. The gentle rock of him inside her had Anna biting the inside of her cheek. There was a second of pain but Anna forced herself to breathe through it, using the expansion of her lungs to help herself relax as muscles she never used before accepted John.

He settled gently, going as deep as he dared, and held himself still in her grasp for her body to acclimate to the intrusion. When John went to pull away Anna surprised him by wrapping her other leg around his hip, locking her ankles behind him. He sunk deeper and their mutual moans echoed in the distant booming thunder.

Soon they set a rhythm to the piston of John's hips. Anna met his thrusts with rolls of her own hips, soon learning how to manipulate her position to send John's eyes rolling back in his head. She grabbed up at his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Her tongue tangled with his before she pushed into his mouth with all the energy she could manage. His eyes shot open and his fingers grabbed at one breast.

Anna's head went back, crying out in time to tangle of John's fingers at her core. She raked her nails down his back, digging into the flesh of his buttocks with his continual thrusts into her. Within moments, his speed increasing and his fingers on her body working in steady concert, she peaked over the edge of pleasure again. He rutted into her, grunting out his own finish with a shout of her name. Anna closed her eyes at the feel of his release inside her while his head buried between her neck and shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as they both fought to breathe normally again. Eventually John raised his head to look at her as he slipped clear. Anna grabbed for him but John only shifted enough to lay beside her on the blanket. She pulled at his hand, locking her fingers with his and running her other hand down the side of his face.

"Stay with me."

"Of course." He held her close, kissing her temple.

Anna could not stop touching him, her hand following the lines of the muscles in his arm. "We should run away together."

"What?" He turned to her and she looked up at him.

"You were saying that if we stayed here we'd be subject to the derision of the county so, I say we run away together."

"Oh," John cuddled her closer and Anna giggled, "And where, Lady Ravensburg, would you want to go?"

"Gwen suggested Spain or France, at my birthday."

"But you don't want that."

"How could you tell?"

John nipped at her chin, "I could hear it in your voice when you said it."

"Could you now?" Anna held at his neck to kiss him. "Where do you think I want to go?"

"Africa?"

"Close," Anna settled against him, "India."

"There's a lot to do in India."

"I know." Anna stroked his hand with her thumb, "More importantly we'd be together and that's all that matters to me in the end."

"Me too." He kissed her shoulder, "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too."

They stayed in one another's embrace until Anna detected a change in the rain pattern. She stood, risking a peek into the darkness outside before dousing herself in the rain and hurrying back inside. Shaking off she watched John do the same, leering at him a bit before they worked themselves back into their clothes.

Gathering their things, they arranged themselves and one another to look as though nothing had happened. Anna giggled as she fixed John's hair. He caught her hand, "What?"

"Nothing just…" She shrugged, "We're going to act like nothing happened when everything happened."

"No one has to know about it."

"I'm not going to tell." Anna smiled at him, "So unless you're going to be shouting from some rooftops then no one needs to know."

"Much as I want to shout if from every rooftop," He kissed her quickly, "I'd like to keep this between us."

They walked arm in arm to the castle, soaked to the skin when they arrived at the doors. One of the footmen opened it and Anna hurried inside, giving her coat to the other footman as John shook out the umbrellas before bringing them inside. Anna removed her hand and frowned when she heard a raucous argument from the sitting room.

Motioning John to follow Anna entered to see a gaggle of people all talking loudly with her mother crying in the corner. All eyes turned to Anna when she came into the room and she stiffened her shoulders. "I don't recall inviting a party."

"Oh Anna," Her mother practically threw herself at Anna and she only just caught her. "We were so worried."

"I'm in one piece." Anna patted her back. "Why are all these people here?"

"To warn you," Green stepped forward and Anna made a mental note to restrict his access to drink the next time he set foot through the doors of her home. If she ever let him. "It seems you've been in the company of a charlatan."

"Excuse me?" Anna moved her mother back to her seat and followed the direction of Green's finger to John. "What are you saying Mr. Green?"

"I'm saying your clockmaker there is not what he appears." Green snorted and his friends joined him in a round of laughs. "It seems he fled Ireland after the death of his unscrupulous illusionist father."

"And?"

"Your clockmaker is a scam artist." Green approached John, "What've you stolen from this house or any of the others you've worked in?"

"I haven't stolen anything."

"And if we raided your shop would we find anything there you-"

"That's enough Mr. Green." Anna stepped forward, "If you want to make accusations on this man's character then I suggest you do it on your own property and not on mine. I won't have anyone speak ill of my friend while I'm in the room."

"He's duped you, Anna."

Anna drew herself to her full height, "My name is Lady Ravensburg and you'll either keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll rip it out." Green took a step back, paling. "Now get you, and whatever friends you brought with you, out of my house."

Slowly the room emptied and Anna turned to the butler, "Please get the car ready for myself and Mr. Bates. We're driving him back to his shop."

They sat near one another in the car, Anna running her fingers over John's on the seat. He kept his face forward but she caught how his lips turned up with every repeat of the pattern. However, both of their faces fell when they turned the corner and saw the front of his shop.

John tried to make her stay in the car, as did her driver, but Anna refused. They stepped over the threshold together, pushing the broken door to the side and listening to the crunch of glass under their feet. Anna could only gawk at the room as John inspected the rest of the shop, careful to avoid the broken bits of clocks scattered everywhere.

"We'll find who did this and-"

"No," John shook his head, "We won't."

"What?"

He pointed out the window and Anna caught sight of all the people walking past, their heads down. "They know who did it and they'll never tell."

"But it's not right."

"Maybe not but that's how it is." John sighed, "This is how it always happens."

"What?"

"People find out what my father did, what he trained me to do, and they get suspicious. They destroy my shop, they break my clocks, and they drive me away."

"Because your father was an illusionist?"

"No one wants a huckster or a thief in their midst, Anna." John bent under his workbench and yanked his satchel loose. He put it on the table and sighed, "I've been happy here. More than I had any right to be."

"Then stay." Anna put a hand on his arm, "Come be with me and none of this will matter."

"Once your Mr. Green gets word around it will."

"He's not mine." Anna practically spit, "Don't ever say he's mine. You're mine. And I don't care what anyone else says."

"I do." John opened the bag, "And I won't watch what they'll do to you if I stay. I couldn't bear to see you destroyed because of me."

"What about how you leaving will destroy me?"

John faced her, "Better than watching you suffer everyday with my presence."

"I don't believe that."

"Anna," John took her hands, "You'd grow to resent it. You'd hate the way everyone would talk behind your back, the way they'd always be unsure, and the looks they'd give you. I'd rather have you missing me than living a shadow of a life with me there. It's better if I leave now, when they think they've driven me out, than to have you despise me later."

"I could never despise you."

"Then I need to go while that's still true."

Anna could barely hold back her tears as she watched him pack his few belongings into the satchel. She sniffed, trying to speak clearly, "Where will you go?"

"The Continent. France, Germany, Bavaria, Austria, Italy… anywhere that'll take me really."

"Will that be far enough for you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I might even go east, to the Orient."

"India?"

He paused, smiling at her but the tears ran the rim on his eyes, "No, I'd never go without you. That's our place."

"It is, isn't it?" She swallowed, "Well, wherever you go, drop me a line… else I'll worry."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" He put a hand forward, brushing his thumb down her cheek and then wiping the solitary tear that rolled there.

"No," She wiped at her eyes, "We wouldn't."

He took her in his embrace, holding her tightly to him until she could barely breathe before releasing. "I'll always love you, Anna."

"And I you, John." She pulled back, wiping at her eyes, "I'm not sorry you know."

"For what?"

"I'm not sorry for what happened. Well this, yes, obviously," She waved at the destroyed shop. "But everything else, no. I'd do it all again, even if I knew this is how we would end everytime. I would do all of it again just to never miss meeting you. To never miss having you."

He smiled at her, "So would I. I shouldn't wish that given what might happen to you or your family but I'd do it all again because I don't regret a moment of it." John took her hand and kissed it, "No man can regret loving as I have loved you."

Anna tugged him to her again, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to him as if he were her only port in the storm. "I love you."

He kissed her head and stepped back, "Then take that love and save it. Hold it in place until someone else comes. Go to bed tonight and dream of another man. A better man. One who can bring you all the joys in the world, even if it feels like you're passing through the veil of sorrow now."

"But I am passing through the veil of sorrow," Her voice wavered, "What else could I feel now but that?"

"I know," John soothed, "But one day you'll find someone else."

"I couldn't, not ever."

"Then live to find someone who'll make you smile again." He stroked her cheek, "Dream of that man."

"I can't, because there isn't another one."

"You'll find someone Anna." John dipped to kiss her again before grabbing his things, "I promise you'll be happy again."

She only nodded, her chin quivering and her vision clouding as tears welled up in her eyes. John opened the door and stepped into the rain. He pulled his collar, nodded at her, and walked away into the dark.

Anna collapsed onto the ground, sobbing there, amidst the ruin of his now empty and broken shop.


	6. Part II: The Turn

It is more than a shame when those who had such life then live in the shadows. When those whose eyes used to glow with hope and joy now only ring of hollow memories that keep them awake in the night with thoughts of what could have been instead of what is. When the sparkle and the shine are drab and dull.

There is no word that gives enough description or weight to the truth of a broken heart. How does one describe the emptiness of the soul when nothing can fill it? How do you put words to the ache in the dark that is not the lack of a body but the lack of love? Once a person has eaten a large meal the stomach will yawn and growl to be filled just as full again. So it is with the heart. When it has touched the very stars themselves how can it ever satisfy itself with the ground where plainness abounds?

The famous inventor, Leonardo Da Vinci once said that man should never fly, "For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return."

However, man grew complacent in his simplicity. Satisfied with the mundane moments of life he eased himself into a gentle apathy like a tepid bath. Some might believe they live life but really they only doze through it, sleepwalkers while the real world passes them by. Some do this by ignorance for they have known little else. The magic never touched them.

Others because they have known so much. The magic sang through them and now the melody is lost to time and better days.

They say those who no longer feel once felt too much. The truth is they feel so much they now feel nothing. The heart can only take so much before it breaks. The soul sequesters itself away to hide while the heart builds a wall so it need never ache again.

So it was with the Lady of Ravensburg. She took the reins of her house with brutal efficiency. Never cruel but not as kind, she locked away her heart to those dark moments when she lay in bed with her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her face so no one would hear her cry as her heart broke. Every morning her lady's maid dressed her and helped hide the blotches on her skin and the puffiness of her eyes. Eventually this became unnecessary.

She no longer cried because she no longer wanted to care. The letter she longed for never came and with the death of her hope came the end of her tears.

The war came and went, leaving her the lady of a house for the wounded, and then her business acumen developed. Beyond the agricultural work she used to change the running of her estate, she invested heavily in the post-war boom of industrialism and the droves of men once driven to her door at the inheritance of her house returned for her business money. The line was thinner than before but with some familiar faces.

She chose the face she knew. Not the face to make her happy as her father and her first love wished. Not the face to bring a smile to her own. The face of the devil she knew for, if there was one thing she knew about her class, the Lady of Ravensburg desired to keep her friends close and her enemies closer.

Close enough to share her bed one day.


	7. Ordinary to Extraordinary

Anna pulled her gloves more securely on her fingers, walking through the hall. She paused, turning to the clock where the gangly blonde man fiddled with the interior. Anna looked toward the door, where the footman waited with her coat, but forsook him for the struggling repairman.

Tapping on his shoulder Anna pointed to the interior of the clock, "May I?"

He almost tripped over himself trying to speak and bow at once. Instead he clutched his tool and stuttered. "I don't know milady, it's a complicated piece and I-"

"I know," Anna plucked the tool from his hand and ducked inside, adjusting the piece until it fought her and released. She moved the pendulum back in place and the dull thud of the tick filled the hall.

She smiled to herself, stepping back and handing the tool back. He gaped at her, pointing a shaking finger at the clock, "I can't- How'd you- Milady I-"

"Someone a long time ago taught me." Anna ran a hand over the clock, thinking back to the smiling face that explained the complications of the mechanics to her, "Someone who cared very dearly for this clock."

"Yes milady, they must have."

Anna walked to the footman putting on her coat, thinking to herself. "And someone who cared very deeply for me."

She walked out to the drive, nodding to Gwen as her lady's maid got into the front seat with the driver. When Anna climbed into the rear she gave a scowl to the man there.

"I see you decided to come on this trip after all, Mr. Bricker."

Anna's mother sighed at her. "Is that anyway to greet your stepfather?"

"It's what Mr. Bricker will have to accept." Anna adjusted in her seat.

"Anna-"

"It's Lady Ravensburg, Mother," Anna held her voice steady and watched her mother's face pale slightly. "And you're the Dowager Countess. Please don't forget that when they introduce us tomorrow night at the banquet. I'd hate to have to explain the situation to another confused individual like last time."

"That was a simple misunderstanding. Everyone-"

"Everyone knows that Lord Ravensburg died seven years ago. They know you live in Ravenworth Place, not at Ravenworth Castle. The castle and the title are mine and I'd like you to remember it since everyone else does. You only made fools of us when you tried to pretend otherwise." Anna tapped her knuckles on the window behind her, "We're ready Pratt."

The car trundled up the road toward the station and Anna rested her head against the glass of the partition between herself and the driver. A male cough alerted her to her mother's husband and Anna raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I was just going to comment on the brilliance of the match."

"I think it's more luck that Mr. Green didn't die in the war really." Anna interlaced her gloved fingers, "And that he finally took interest in his family business."

"Combination of empires as it were." Bricker tried to laugh but Anna only gave him a flat look, her jaw set. "With all you've done to raise the prestige of the Ravensburg name in mercantilism and with their shipping prowess you could sweep the world."

"This is a simple business transaction made more official by the marriage of two families, Mr. Bricker." Anna looked out the window, "Like the way Kings and Queens used to sell off their children to the highest international bidder."

"Anna," He mother chided, "It's not as bad as all that."

"It's exactly that, Mother." Anna shrugged, "But, as you told me once, we're not supposed to be happy in marriage and therefore the business of it can keep me occupied so I don't have to remember that my heart's not in it."

"But Anna, to be both Lady Ravensburg and Duchess of Greypoole…" Her mother sighed with happiness, "It's a dream."

"Your dream, Mother, not mine." Anna shook her head, her voice so low only she heard it, "Never mine."

Anna thanked whatever gods were listening to her unspoken prayer that her mother and Mr. Bricker attempted now more conversation on their drive to the station. The first class carriage was empty except for the three of them but Anna busied herself with details and letters for her business. Occasionally she would see her mother and Mr. Bricker shooting her furtive looks but she ignored them, only speaking to ask the valet for more tea. As the whistle blew on their approach to King's Cross she stacked the letters she finished and handed them to Gwen when they disembarked.

"Please have these posted as soon as possible. I want our factories in Manchester and Leeds operating on these orders by my call day after tomorrow."

"Yes your ladyship."

"And Gwen?" Anna lowered her voice, "Take the rest of the day. I'll just have one of Lady Mary's maids dress me this evening so I won't need you until midnight."

"Your ladyship I can-"

"No," Anna pointed a finger at her, feigning an indignant tone, "Your Mr. Harding needs time with you as well and I won't have him moping about the London office for want of you."

Gwen blushed, "Thank you your ladyship."

"Go on. But please, post those first."

Gwen nodded and disappeared as the crowds around the train ebbed. Anna turned to the porters, "Bring those bags together but we'll need two cars."

"Yes ma'am." The men gathered them up and Anna led the way out of the station, her mother and Mr. Bricker following behind.

"Anna we could take one car."

"I'd rather not waste the driver's time."

Her mother huffed, "I really wish you'd stay at Greypoole House. It's big enough that no talk of impropriety will be-"

"Mother," Anna turned on her heel to face her mother, "Lady Mary extended the invitation before the Greypooles decided they'd open the house for the engagement party. I'm already committed and it's safer, in the long run."

"Safer? Dear there's no-"

"Not for me, Mother. For you." Anna motioned to the porters, "Those bags in this car and the others over there please."

They loaded their cars and Anna paid the porters before nodding at her mother, "Please tell Lady Greypoole I'll be there tomorrow morning, before luncheon. Mr. Green doesn't arrive until the afternoon so they'll be time to freshen up before the party. I won't be late so assuage her fears please."

"I do wish you'd reconsider. She's your future mother-in-law."

"Then she'll understand why I'm staying with the Crawleys. They're a society family, Mother, and stand to offer us potential future business. Aren't I supposed to dedicate my efforts to growing my empire?" Anna thanked the driver of the cab and got into the rear, "Grantham House please."

The cab trundled through London, honking and jeering with the others as they bustled through the Big Smoke. He occasionally apologized about his language when other cars cut him off or he had to stop on a dime but Anna only smiled and soothed his fears. "I'm not bothered."

"It's just-" The man managed a hairpin turn with little room, "You being a lady and all, I don't want to offend any sensibilities."

"I run a factory in Manchester sir," Anna called over the noise, "If anything, I'm indifferent by this point. Reminds me of home really."

"You're a northerner?" The man half-turned to see her, "Is it nice up there?"

"Nice is relative but yes, I believe it is."

"I heard this fellow, bussing him about in this cab just the other day, he was talking about the north and how magical it is."

"Have you ever had reason to visit?" Anna tipped forward slightly to speak without shouting at the top of her lungs.

"No ma'am, I haven't, but after he talked all about the Rive Ouze and this lovely place he knows, Ravenworth Castle, I got the inkling to take the missus and the kids there on holiday. You should've seen the look in his eyes ma'am. It were like he lived there in a dream and with each word he went back to fairyland."

"I can imagine."

"You ever been where he described?"

"I'm grew up there. Ravensburg Village, right in the shadow of that Castle."

"Then you know what he means ma'am?"

"I do." Anna sat back, "I do indeed."

The cab pulled to a smooth stop outside Grantham House and Anna smiled at the footman who opened the door. "Thank you William."

"Pleasure to see you here Lady Ravensburg."

Anna pointed to her cases the driver took from the back, "Please have those put in my room. And tell the housekeeper… who is it again? They just hired someone new and-"

"What should I tell her milady?"

"Tell her I'll need a maid to help me dress for tonight. My lady's maid won't be available until I return this evening. It's nothing too complicated so not to worry about all the buckles and ties."

"I'll let her know."

"Thank you." Anna proceeded up the steps and into the house.

"Anna!" Anna smiled and returned the embrace of the slender woman with large brown eyes. "I was thinking you'd never get here."

"Always so dramatic Mary."

"It took you ages."

"There are more cars on the roads now." Anna turned to William, "Please give this to the cab driver?"

"Very good milady." He took the note and hurried back out the door as Anna followed Mary into the sitting room.

"How was the trip?"

"Uneventful," Anna removed her hat and gloves, passing them and her coat to another footman, "Mother did try to convince me, again, to stay with them at Greypoole House."

"I'm glad you declined," Mary shuddered, "I still can't believe you're marrying him. He's horrible."

"As you never tire of telling me."

"And as you never tire of ignoring."

"If you believe it, he's relatively less horrible than he was seven years ago." Anna perched on the edge of a seat, "But better the devil you know I guess."

"So you keep saying." Mary crossed her legs, "Why not just eschew men entirely? It's not like you've got to worry about protecting your Castle or your family."

"Because there're benefits to having a husband and there is the matter of an heir to it all. Turns out you can't have an heir without a man involved." Anna shrugged, "He was the least worst option of those presented to me."

"And he makes you happy?"

"Of course he doesn't but we're not in the business of being happily married are we?" Anna watched Mary shake her head slightly, "If you've something to say you'd better say it because I'll ignore any more looks you shoot in my direction."

"Anna, it doesn't have to be all dreary misery. I thought that before I met Matthew and now I'm happier than I've ever been."

"And I'm happy for you but men like Matthew only come along once in a long while." Anna bit the inside of her cheek, "I already had my chance and I lost it."

"What do you mean?"

"There was someone, a time ago, that made me very happy but it wasn't meant to be." Anna waved at Mary, "It was before I met you. Before I finished reading at Oxford."

"What happened to him?"

"He had to leave and that was it. He promised to send me word as to his whereabouts but never did. Then war broke out and now it's time to think of the future. That means abandoning a few dreams."

"But Anna," Mary took one of Anna's hands in hers, "The future means nothing without dreams. Don't you have dreams anymore?"

"I did." Anna put her hand over Mary's, "It's just that now I know they won't come true."

* * *

Anna thanked the maid as Mary entered the room, holding her fan in one hand, "Are you excited?"

"Not sure how I can be when you just told me to 'bring a nice dress and get ready for a night out'." Anna picked up her fan and clutch. "I don't even know what I should be excited for."

"That's the point of a surprise." Mary swatted Anna's shoulder with her fan. "I promise, you'll enjoy this."

"I don't know how you did it." Anna shook her head, leaving the room with Mary in the lead, "To plan this surprise and my birthday."

"Your birthday was easy. It'll just be a female party."

Anna stopped, putting a hand on Mary's arm, "My mother's not coming is she?"

"I spoke to Lady Greypoole and, as much as I detest that woman, she did agree to take your mother to another dinner that night." Mary rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she'll give you some kind of excuse about how she wishes she could stay but is called away."

"My mother hates celebrating my birthday." Anna scoffed, "She always says it reminds her of my father and her heart can't bear it."

"It is rather a dark memory."

"My mother just can't stand a day where I'm celebrated. Especially since she lost the title and most of her money except for a tight allowance I don't increase on a whim." Anna climbed into the car after Mary. "If there's one thing about being married I might enjoy, it's the idea that spending time with my mother will be even more limited."

"I don't think you realize how lucky you are Anna." Mary tapped the front window to signal the driver, "To have the title and position and money that you do at our age is unprecedented."

"We can thank my father for that."

"What did you say happened at the will reading?"

"My mother fainted and the next male heir, some cousin I only ever saw at one Christmas, was red in the face trying to argue it." Anna snorted, "His lawyers battled for a year but couldn't break it."

"Lucky for you."

"Lucky for the village. He would've driven it into the ground the way he drove his regiment right into German hands."

"I forgot how that ended."

"They were released after months in a prisoner of war camp." Anna sighed, "He had shell shock after that, shook uncontrollably whenever he heard loud noises."

"The war destroyed so many good men."

"And you wonder why I chose a bad one. He was the only one left given we were pretty starved for choice."

"I wonder why you chose at all but we've already rung our ring around this bush." Mary gestured to the building as the car stopped. "We're here."

"A theater? You've taken me for a vaudeville show?"

"Please, don't be so pedestrian." Mary got out of the car and waited for Anna, "It's a magic show."

"I'm a little old for some roadside stall owner to pull a penny from my ear Mary." Anna followed Mary into the interior where Mary handed over their tickets and a uniformed man accompanied them to a high box.

"He's not like those."

"Have you already seen the show?" Anna let the man operating the box to take her coat and accepted a drink.

"Matthew and I came last week and the moment it was over I knew this would be the best way to celebrate with you." Mary took her seat and urged Anna to join her.

"Why?"

"Because you're always so convinced you can solve all of life's mysteries and I wanted to take you somewhere that would stump you for once."

"And you think he can do that?"

"He's an artist. A true wizard." Mary sipped at her glass, "Next to him the rest are penny stealers."

"It's all just mechanics Mary. Practiced tricks."

"So? An opera singer practices to give us an aria. Why should he be different just because he uses his skills to impress and dazzle in a different way?" The lights lowered and Mary tapped the armrest of Anna's chair, "It's starting."

Anna sat back, taking another sip of her champagne before setting it aside. She folded her arms over her chest and squinted against the darkness. The lights on the stage rose slightly but all Anna could see was a chair in the middle of the stage. She raised an eyebrow when the light above it grew brighter and bright until it burst.

Some audience members below them gasped and Anna noted how Mary jumped. Looking back at the stage Anna heard a match strike and now saw someone sitting on the chair. The flame rose from the man's hand and he tossed it into the air where it grew, spinning in place until it replaced the light above the stage.

That was when Anna gasped.

Standing in the light of the stage lights, dressed in an impressive suit, stood John Bates.

This was Mary's great illusionist.


	8. Looking for the Secret

He took another bow, doffing his top hat from his head and waving to the audience as the curtains closed for the last time. Tossing the hat to the dark haired man beside the stage he ran a hand through his hair and removed his coat. The same man brought him a new coat and helped him straighten his tie before stepping back.

"Thank you Andy."

"Don't mention it Mr. Bates." Andy arranged the coat and hat in his hands, "They'll be waiting for you. Should I ready any little tricks?"

"No," John shook his head, "I think I've given them enough for the evening and after that last one I don't think I should risk disappointment if I just make a ball disappear."

"I still don't quite understand how you levitate the woman before sawing her in half."

John patted Andy's shoulder, "That's why you're still learning. With practice comes perfection."

"Yes Mr. Bates."

"Good." John rolled his shoulders, "Best go and appease the masses eh?"

Andy nodded to him and John exited the stage through the side door. He moved through the hall, thanking the usher, and took a deep breath before nodding at the man to open the door. The applause on the other side deafened him a moment and John clasped his hands behind his back, smiling and nodding before the first of the crowd greeted him.

Moving through the throng he shook hands, thanked them for their compliments, and tried to keep his smile genuine instead of the tight grimace he usually felt. As he looked up from a woman talking his ear off he thought he saw her. Swathed in a coat and standing next to a woman a head taller than her who was speaking faster than John could hope to understand.

He broke from the woman clinging to his hand, making an apology and tried to move toward the other woman. But as he did so she and the first woman went down the stairs to the street. John weaved through the crowd, hitting the doors just after they closed them, and pushed through to get to her.

But he was too late. She and the woman climbed into a car and drove into the night traffic. John's breath clouded in front of him as he watched the car vanish into the night. He collected himself before turning to the usher, "Whose car was that?"

"Lady Mary Crawley's sir."

"And the woman with her?"

"Lady Ravensburg, I think."

"From Yorkshire?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know where she's from sir."

John waved him off and returned inside, cringing at the disapproving gaze of his manager, standing with folded arms waiting for him. "Carson-"

"Leaving a potential source of future opportunities hanging while you make a mad dash for the exit is hardly appropriate Mr. Bates."

"I thought I saw someone I recognized."

"Then you tell me and I delay them for you or drop them a line. You don't just go pelting after them helter-skelter."

"Carson," John put up a hand, "It's fine."

"It is not fine. That was the Duchess of Edinburgh you just brushed off like it was nothing."

"Then we'll offer her a return on her ticket if need be." John shook his head, "Sorry, my mind's a little muddled."

"I should say." Carson huffed, "No matter. We've got a few more guests wishing to speak with you and I've had Andy prepare some little tricks to teach them. You know how they love that."

"Don't I just?" John pulled at the lapels of his coat. "Shall we?"

* * *

Anna paced the Greypoole library, reading over the reports in her hand while the man in the room shuffled foot to foot. The door opened and Anna ignored it, hearing her mother's hiss. "They want to start."

"Then they'll have to wait a moment." Anna shuffled the stack in order and handed it back to the man, "Take these to the office with my express orders to call in the union leaders and the managers for day after tomorrow here at the London office."

"They'll never go for it. They want their compensation."

"And I want to hear them demand it to my face instead of brandishing about their round-robin." Anna ran a hand over her face, "Mr. Harding I want you to get them tickets on the next train. Have them here, by noon day after tomorrow or tell them we'll find others workers. I won't tolerate a shut down over something as small as this. If it can't be worked out in an hour meeting it's not worth fighting about."

"Very good ma'am." He collected the papers and ducked out of the room.

Anna turned to her mother, tapping her foot on the floor with a scowl on her face, "Do you want to say something?"

"Only that there's a party here to celebrate your engagement and you're missing it."

"So is my fiancé, if we're being technical."

"His train was delayed."

"And I'm trying to preserve the empire I've so carefully built." Anna shook herself, "All they want is the wine anyway so just open another bottle for them."

"Anna-"

"Enough, Mother." Anna walked past her, "I know where I'm supposed to be and I don't need you telling me what to do anymore."

"Then actually do it."

Anna rounded on her mother. "Don't think I don't know what you gain out of all this. The power and prestige you'll wield with my name next to theirs. I already know the accounts you've opened that I'm shutting down first thing tomorrow."

"Anna I never-"

"When you married Mr. Bricker I didn't say anything because he was a man of moderate fortune that I thought would help ease the stinginess you considered your generous allowance." Anna snorted, "I see I was wrong."

"This match is in all of our interests Anna."

"And I'm tempted to end it at this party, in front of all these people, just to spite you and your bloody interests." Anna waited, watching her mother's eyes widen in horror. "But I'm a pragmatist and the marriage will proceed as planned."

"Thank you."

"It's not for you Mother," Anna opened the door, "I'm doing this so you never have anything to ask of me again."

They descended the stairs to applause. Anna smiled at them, waving to the gathered group as she joined them. In the sea of faces she sought out Mary's and walked over to her, waving away the offer of a drink.

"I thought you would need a bit more liquid courage to handle tonight." Mary muttered and Anna laughed.

"I've got more than enough anger for it."

"What happened?"

"The union workers are threatening a strike."

"What?" Mary shook off an offer of hors d'oeuvres, "Why?"

"I only got part of the details in a report from Mr. Harding this evening." Anna sighed, "I'm having them and management here at noon day after tomorrow."

"That might interfere with your party Anna."

"It'll be fine. I'll have it sorted in an hour or else I'll fill my factory with other workers."

Mary smirked at her, "Look at you, operating with brutal efficiency."

"Never cruel but not as kind." Anna murmured.

"What?"

Anna shook her head, "Nothing. Just something I thought of a long time ago."

"Where's the future Lord Ravensburg?" Mary scanned the crowd as Anna thanked a guest for coming. "Isn't it tradition that the man proposing marriage usually show his face at the official announcement of the engagement?"

"His train was delayed."

"So he says."

"So he says." Anna nodded in agreement.

Mary played with her glass, "What are the odds he's shtupping a woman he only just met in an alleyway."

"How much money is riding on it?" Anna asked and Mary shrugged.

"Five quid if you get him to admit it."

"Done." She waited a beat before speaking again, "How did you find that illusionist?"

"What?"

"The illusionist, from last night, how'd you find him?"

"Matthew found him." Mary placed her empty glass on a tray, "He said he'd heard something about him in Prague when he went last year. There was all this chatter about some man who trained all over Europe and the Orient to perfect his craft. Matthew and his friend saw the show in Prague and thoroughly enjoyed it. When he came to London Matthew insisted we see it."

"How long is the show in London?"

"Why?" Mary narrowed her eyes, "Want to see if you can dissect his secrets?"

"Just curious. Perhaps I'll get Nigel to go with me."

"Ha," Mary snorted, "Can you imagine Green at a magic show?"

"He might like it."

"Your fiancé only likes things he can touch, no matter how much he shouldn't." Mary rolled her eyes, "Speak the name of the devil and he appears."

Anna turned to see Green coming through the front door. He smiled and waved as everyone clapped, and barely got out of his coat before walking to Anna. He put a hand to her waist and kissed the cheek she offered him. She could smell the cheap perfume on him and wiped some lipstick from his collar.

"Sorry, the train delayed outside of East Finchely and I couldn't-"

"I'm sure she was worth it," Anna whispered and Green coughed.

"They're all tipsy anyway."

"Just remember the purpose of this event?"

Green sighed, "Give me a few minutes to get changed and then we'll be ready for the gong."

Anna nodded and watched Green take the stairs, greeting those he could before disappearing into the upper rooms of the house. She milled around with the other guests, accepting their congratulations with grace until she saw Green valet. He nodded to her and she motioned to the butler.

The deep boom of the gong had everyone entering the dining room and Anna took her seat across from Lady Greypoole while her mother and Mr. Bricker took the far end of the table. When Mary had to sit next to Lady Greypoole she glared at Anna. Anna only shrugged in response as Mary turned to whisper something to the blonde man at her left. He squeezed Mary's hand and Anna smiled to herself. A moment later Green hurried into the room, smiling at the all the guests before kissing his mother's cheek and taking the spot across from Anna.

"I apologize, everyone, for being so late. It seems that my train decided it wanted to delay the anticipation of this announcement to give it more gravity."

He clapped his hands together and looked at Anna. For a moment she imagined she saw something there. Something deeper than convenience or greed. Something that could, one day, maybe grow to affection. In a flash it was gone and Anna felt a pang in her stomach she tried to ignore with a jaw-stretching beam at Green for appearances sake.

"But how could such a moment as this get any sweeter or gain anymore gravitas than it already has?" Anna raised a glass, "To my fiancé, the future Duke of Greypoole, Nigel Green."

"To Nigel." The table intoned and Green nodded his gratitude to them before he stood, the room quieting for him to speak.

"Many of you may not know this but seven years ago Lady Ravensburg and I attempted an engagement." A few laughs of doubt trickled through the party and Green nodded, "I know, it seems impossible but it's true. Back then I was young and foolish t and didn't see the woman before me for what she really was. I didn't see the mind or the drive or the skill that now runs a mercantile empire to rival my own shipping company. I didn't see the intelligence and the wit that has laid many a union worker to shame. And I didn't see the ruthless leader of commerce that transformed her fairytale castle into the center of life in Ravensburg."

Anna tried to smile, shifting uncomfortably in her seat under the stares and admiration of the others in the room. "If you keep talking like that I'll never get my big head back through the dining room doors."

Everyone laughed with the joke and Anna noticed Mary's pursed lips of doubt and 'I told you so'. Anna ignored her, "Let's start eating."

"I'm almost finished." Green took a sip and held up a finger. "See, I couldn't see that then because that wasn't who she was. The Anna I know now wasn't the Anna I knew then. Then she was starry-eyed and naïve. She once threatened to rip my tongue out in defense of a clockmaker in her village."

Anna bit her tongue, heat rising in her cheeks. Mary narrowed her eyes but Anna kept her focus on Green. He was not looking at her, turning his attentions to his captive audience.

"That was at her father's funeral. She was the defender of the downtrodden then, believing she owed something to the people under her. She thought they needed her as their protector and benefactor. But life changed her and she grew out of those silly fantasies. And it is that woman, the one who understands the difference between temporary value and permanent place, that I'm excited to say I'm marrying." Green raised his glass, "To the future Duchess of Greypoole."

Everyone at the table rose and Anna did with them. She held Green's stare as she took her glass and sipped at it. They sat back down, Green almost daring her with his eyes to respond but instead she held her tongue. She raised her chin and flashed her eyes in challenge at him but he dropped his gaze.

Anna returned to her plate but saw Mary's expression, knowing her friend caught the exchange. She sighed and took the utensils extended to her and put some on her plate. Even with her focus occupied by those around her she could not escape Mary's scrutinizing glare.

After dinner Anna passed into the drawing room but Mary grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove as the other women went first. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Your reaction when he brought up that man." Mary snapped her fingers, trying to think, "That clockmaker. Who is that?"

"It's nothing, Mary." Anna tried to leave but Mary stopped her.

"That was not nothing." Mary pointed back to the dining room where laughter wafted through the doors. "I know he can be a bastard, I've seen it, but that was him baiting you. I saw you, jaw set, face blank, and distant eyes, when he mentioned that man."

"He's no one."

"He wasn't no one if you wanted to rip out Green's tongue for saying something derogatory about him." Mary folded her arms over her chest, "Was that the man you knew once?"

"Let it go, Mary."

Mary put a hand over her mouth, "Did you-"

"Mary," Anna held up a finger, "Stop asking questions you don't want the answer to."

"You did, didn't you?"

"If you must know," Anna made sure no one was around, "I did and I rather enjoyed it so if you'll please leave me with that happy memory to enjoy in peace."

"But that can't be it."

"It was. He left that same day and I never heard from him again." Anna shifted her weight, "At least not that he knows."

"What?"

"I saw him."

"When?"

Anna took a breath, "Last night."

Mary shook her head, "How, I was with you all night?"

"Do you remember the illusionist?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"He was the clockmaker."

Mary's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands, "But you- You didn't say a word."

"Why bring up the past when it should stay buried where it is?" Anna motioned to the drawing room, "They're probably waiting for us."

"Then you haven't gone to see him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Anna, you don't just forget someone like that."

"I didn't say I forgot him," Anna pulled at the door, "I moved on, there's a difference."

Mary put her hand on the door to stop Anna going into the next room, "But you haven't, Anna. Not really."

"Are you willing to test that theory?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine," Anna crossed her arms, "If you really think there's something still there invite him to perform at my birthday party day after tomorrow."

"Isn't that playing with fire?"

"You're the one convinced there's something there that isn't." Anna left Mary in the hall and entered the drawing room.

When the men eventually joined them Anna pulled Green to the side. He smirked at her, "Can't wait to get me alone?"

"What was that in there?"

"My toast to you?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Anna's voice edged and she saw the flash of fear in Green's eyes. "If that was some kind of power play, trying to make people think that our engagement or my accomplishments are down to your influence then you've another thing coming."

"What, threatening to cancel the wedding?"

"You can't cancel something without a date Nigel." Anna lowered her voice, "Test me like that again and I'll ruin you."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Then you're a fool." Anna went to walk away but Green grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him, "Remove your hand or your tongue will be what I remove next."

"I see the fiery vixen's still in there." Green released her hand, "I was wondering if that'd get a rise out of you."

"Why bring it up?"

"Just as evidence that I was right then."

"Let's make one thing extraordinarily clear," Anna held a finger in his face, "This is a marriage of convenience. Without it you don't get the investment your company so desperately needs to stay afloat. Without you I'm still who I am. I've nothing to lose and everything to gain by calling this off."

"And what will people say if I then spread what I know about you and that clockmaker?"

"The clockmaker who no longer exists?" Anna snorted, "Be my guest. We'll see who wins. I guarantee it won't be you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I cleaned lipstick off your collar and I could smell whatever cheap whore you worked over on your 'delay'." Anna scoffed, "You're disgusting."

"But you'll marry me."

"Sharing your name doesn't mean I'm sharing your bed."

"Yes you will."

Anna leaned toward him, "I'd like to see you try and make me."

"And if I do?"

"Then you'll lose more than your tongue."

Green tried to hold her stare but he broke first. "This isn't over."

"It was over before it began, Nigel." Anna tsked at him, "You just didn't realize you lost until just now."

* * *

John fit the screwdriver in place and tightened the piece. Someone knocked on the door and he set it back down, covering the whole assemblage with a cloth. "Come in."

The woman from the other night, the one with dark hair, entered the room. She extended her hand, "Lady Mary Crawley."

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Mary. I'm John Bates."

"I'm aware. I've seen your show twice now and I've been thoroughly impressed."

"I'm very flattered milady." He pointed to a chair, "Would you sit?"

"Thank you." Lady Mary sat on the edge, "I hope I'm not interrupting important rehearsals."

"No. Just me fiddling with some bits for a possible act." John adjusted his tie and waistcoat, "How can I help you? I'm sure you're too busy to be bothering with an illusionist like myself."

"It's actually, in the spirit of your skills, that I'm here, Mr. Bates." Lady Mary reached into her handbag and drew out a piece of paper. "I'm throwing a party for a friend of mine tomorrow night and I need something grand."

"Tomorrow's my day off."

"I'll make it worth the trouble." Lady Mary drew out her pocket book, "This is her last birthday before she gets married and I want to make it something special."

"I see." John read over the address, "And, if I may ask, whose birthday is it?"

"Lady Ravensburg." Lady Mary stood and John hurried to his feet. She handed over a folded stack of notes. "Consider this a retainer of sorts and the other half comes at the completion of the show."

"I'll need to see the space, to decide which illusions I can do." John gestured to the contents of the room, "And knowing the size of the party would be beneficial as well."

"If you're not busy then I can take you now." Lady Mary shrugged and John grabbed his jacket.

"Now is perfect."

He gave instructions to Carson and had Andy come with them. Andy took the seat with the driver as Lady Mary urged John to share the backseat with her. When he hesitated Lady Mary only laughed.

"What's the matter Mr. Bates?"

"Isn't this improper?"

"There isn't any impropriety in you occupying a seat in my car Mr. Bates."

He joined her and sat back as they drove through the city. After a moment John cleared his throat, "I'm flattered you thought of me for this."

"It's actually a little bit of a bet between Lady Ravensburg and I." John caught Lady Mary staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "One that I very much want to win."

"If you don't consider it cheating," John lowered his voice, "You could tell me what the bet is and then I could help you win it."

"Lady Ravensburg and I attended your show the other night and she could not devise how you did your tricks. She thinks that a smaller setting will allow her to dissect your work and rip off the mask of your illusions as it were." Lady Mary waved a hand. "She's got a habit of being very critical of illusions."

"Many are." John tried to sound nonplussed, "I wouldn't be surprised if someone as educated as Lady Ravensburg is as well."

"Do you know Lady Ravensburg?"

"I know she attended Oxford."

"You're very well informed."

"Not really." John shrugged, "I met her a long time ago, when I lived in the village near Ravenworth Castle."

"And what did you do there? Illusions?"

"I was a clockmaker."

"How fascinating." Lady Mary hummed, "Lady Ravensburg's fiancé mentioned you in his toast to her last night."

'Sorry?"

"Oh," Lady Mary tapped her forehead, "I mentioned that Lady Ravensburg will be marrying. Last night was the announcement of her engagement."

"Congratulations to her."

"More like condolences." Lady Mary scoffed, "The man she's marrying is a right wanker."

"If it's not prying, Lady Mary, what makes you say that?"

"If you'd met him you'd know." Lady Mary shifted on the seat to sit almost facing John, "Do you know Nigel Green, next Duke of Greypoole?"

John gritted his teeth, clenching his fists on the seat but trying to keep his face straight. "We've met."

"He didn't have nice things to say about you, that's for sure." Lady Mary turned to the door, "We're here."

She led the way into the house and John followed with Andy on his tail. Lady Mary had the footmen take their coats before leading them into the ballroom. "Is this space sufficient?"

John walked the edge of it, calling out measures to Andy. They circled the room again, debating different contraptions in low voices as Andy took notes. Finally John joined Lady Mary in the center of the room. "It's not the Hofburg but it'll do. I can make sure spectacular illusions work here."

"Brilliant." Lady Mary clapped her hands together. "We can have your man here set up tomorrow afternoon. They're be chairs for the seven of us women and then you'll have the rest of the room to use."

"That'll be just fine." John smiled at her and then froze when someone pushed into the ballroom.

"Mary, Matthew needs you to-" John's eyes met the blue he dreamed about for seven years and his breath caught in his throat.

"What, Anna?" Lady Mary's voice broke the moment.

John watched as Anna blinked and turned back to Lady Mary, "Matthew needs you. George won't cooperate and Nanny is at her wits end. He thinks if you go for a walk in the park with them then George will calm down."

"Probably will." Lady Mary shook John and Andy's hands. "Could we expect you at four tomorrow?"

"We'll be here." John returned the handshake and waited for Mary to leave the room. Anna had not moved and John motioned to Andy, "Get us a cab and I'll be right out."

Andy left in a hurry, leaving only John and Anna in the ballroom. John cleared his throat and bowed his neck to her, "It's a pleasure, Lady Ravensburg."

"I thought I'd always be Anna?" She folded her arms and John closed his eyes.

"For appearances shake-"

"To hell with appearances." Anna snapped at him, "After seven years this is how you greet me?"

"I just thought-"

"What? That you could greet me like we've never met after everything we were to each other?" Anna took a deep breath, "After you never sent me a single letter?"

"It didn't seem like the right thing to do."

"Because only you can make those decisions?" Anna snorted, "It was Mary's idea to invite you tomorrow night and, for her shake, I hope the show is a wonderful as she imagines it will be."

"And you?"

"I couldn't care less."

"That's not true."

Anna raised her eyebrows, "Isn't it?"

"I can see it on your face."

"No, you think you see it on my face but you don't know me anymore John." Anna took a deep breath, "It's been seven years since you broke my heart. Tore it to pieces while I stood there and you left."

"According to Lady Mary you moved on and decided to marry." John bit the inside of his cheek, "Congratulations on choosing Mr. Green."

"If you're having a go at me, you've haven't a leg to stand on."

"I know that." John risked a step forward, "But I wanted you to be happy."

"Then you should've stayed." Anna rolled her shoulders back, "Good luck on your show tonight, Mr. Bates, and I look forward to what wonders you'll bring to my birthday tomorrow."

John called out to her as she went to the door, "I'll do something special. In memory of your father."

Anna stopped, turning to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of his death." John walked over to her, "I want to commemorate him with something special if I can."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. I was there." John stood as close to her as he dared. "I also saw you the other night."

"Did you?"

"Yes," He waited, "I tried to get to you, to talk to you, but you left before I had the chance."

"Maybe you should've fought harder." Anna folded her arms, "Tried to get to me with everything you had."

"Maybe. But if I did then would we be here now?" John could almost feel her breath on his skin, the heat of their bodies so close together again, "Perhaps it's better this way."

"I don't think so." John bit back a grin at the dilation of her pupils and the way her nostrils flared with a change in her breathing. "But you're the illusionist. Maybe you have a trick up your sleeve."

"You'll just have to wait and see." John bowed to her, "I'll see you tomorrow night Lady Ravensburg."

John left the house and joined Andy in the cab. "We need to prepare a show to remember for tomorrow Andy."

"Anything specific Mr. Bates?"

"Art, Andy. We're making art."


	9. You Won't Find It

Anna turned her head to see the pieces Gwen put in her hair, "It looks impeccable Gwen."

"Thank you, your ladyship." Gwen stepped back, "And thank you for inviting me to attend tonight. I know it's not traditional and I don't know what to say."

"You deserve it Gwen," Anna stood and held onto the chair as Gwen helped her with her shoes, "And I wish I could invite your husband after all the work he did for me today. We never would've settled without him."

"He's just happy to work with you, your ladyship." Gwen stood, "Is there anything else?"

"No," Anna pulled on her gloves, "We'll do dinner and then the show starts at eight thirty. Mary's having William take you to the doors as they open and the cook already agreed to give you an early dinner so you wouldn't miss yours."

"It's all so kind of you your ladyship."

"It's truly nothing." Anna nodded to the door, "You'd best get going or else your dinner'll be cold."

After Gwen left, Anna walked herself to the drawing room and chatted with the other five ladies attending her party but somehow she still felt distant from the conversation. No matter what details Mary's mother or sisters gave about things Anna could barely remember them a moment later. Despite the wonderful news Mrs. Hughes brought Anna could only stretch her smile so far. She almost felt trapped in a conversation she wanted desperately to enjoy but suffocated her.

Acting as chief manager of Anna's emotions, Mary shooed them all away, forcing other conversations while drawing Anna to the corner of the room.

"Thank you for that. I don't know why but I just couldn't focus."

"You're nervous."

"I am not nervous," Anna hissed at Mary but Mary only laughed.

"I can tell you're nervous because it's all over that pretty face of yours."

"That's not nerves, that's curiosity."

"About what?"

"I was wondering why our party increased by three."

"I thought your Mr. Bates might feel a little underappreciated if we only had you, me, Gwen, my mother, Sybil, Edith, and Mrs. Hughes in our audience. Matthew's mother was visiting and Granny dropped by so I thought, why not invite them and Ms. Swire to round out our number?"

"He's not my Mr. Bates."

Mary raised an eyebrow, "I'd disagree."

"Then we'd have to agree to disagree." Anna folded her arms, "What's he have in store for the evening?"

"He and his assistant were setting up in secret all afternoon so it promises to be a gripping performance."

"The only thin I intend to be gripping, Mary, are the reins on my frustration that you've backed me into this."

"Ah, ah, ah," Mary wagged her finger at Anna, "You wanted to make a wager that you felt nothing for him and I took you up on your assertions. They can't be proven if never tested."

"You've read too many scientific journals."

"And you too few." Mary tossed her head, "This is a classic practice for testing hypotheses."

"People as well?"

"People are hypotheses." The dinner gong rang and Mary took Anna's hand. "I had the cook make all your favorites so try not scowl through the whole of dinner."

Anna followed Mary and the rest of their all-female party into the dining room. Unfortunately for her, the excitement of a private show from a renowned illusionist had the courses managed faster than Anna liked. Before she knew it they moved to the doors of the ballroom where Gwen waited for them. Anna smiled to her and ushered Gwen to her side.

William pulled the doors opened and the party gasped at the sight of the flickering candles lining the room. They filed into their places before a makeshift stage and Mary insisted Anna take the seat just in the center. Gwen sat at her left and Mary at her right. A dark haired man stood on the stage, bowing to them as they sat, and cleared his throat to quiet their whispers.

"I'm pleased to present, at the celebration of the birthday of Lady Ravensburg, our esteemed illusionist, John Bates."

Everyone clapped and Anna brought her hands together almost reluctantly when Andy pulled the string on the curtains. However, instead of pulling back or falling down they seemed to vanish. Anna heard Mary's mother and Edith shriek in delight from behind her as the figure of John Bates took the stage. He bowed to them in turn and directed a hand at Mary.

"I want to begin by thanking Lady Mary for extending me this profoundly flattering invitation. I could not be more honored than to be here, this evening, celebrating with all of you lovely ladies." He straightened, "For my first feat I'll need a volunteer."

"I think you should chose Lady Ravensburg." Mary pointed to Anna, "It is her day, after all."

"If the woman of the hour so wishes?" John swept his hand at the stage and stepped to the side.

Anna glared at Mary before standing. She took the edge of her skirt and ascended to the stage. Standing awkwardly in the space she put her arms to her sides as the assistant wheeled a canvas to the center of the stage. John went to put his hands on her shoulders but stopped just short.

"Might I have you step back just a pace so the audience can see the canvas?" Anna took one step back and the assistant brought her a chair. She turned to it and then back to John. He nodded at it. "You'll be more comfortable if you sit."

"I thought I was participating? If you needed me to sit I could have remained in my seat." Anna tried to keep her voice level and caught the glint in John's eye when he recognized the tinge to her tone.

"But I wouldn't have the light to see you properly there." John waved a hand and three of the candles from the floor rose slightly. They came to circle near Anna and she held her breath. But a moment later they spun together before bursting into smaller candles. They circled another moment and formed a halo around Anna's head.

Everyone clapped and John nodded to them before jerking his arms so a paintbrush appeared in both hands. He reached one brush toward Anna and placed the other on the canvas. With a deep breath he smoothed the brush over her face.

She closed her eyes and tried not to sneeze when the bristles tickled near her nose. Her face scrunched and John stopped. Stepping over to her he lifted her chin slightly. Anna risked opening her eyes to slits and watched as he carefully maneuvered the brush over the contours of her profile. Their eyes met and Anna's shoulders unconsciously relaxed under his careful touches with the brush.

Too soon he stepped away, facing the canvas again. Studying Anna for a moment longer John put the other brush to the canvas and started gently dabbing at it. Anna shifted in her chair and drew in her breath when the white of the canvas faded away to display a portrait of her face.

Everyone burst into applause and Anna joined in heartily. But John held up both of his hands to them. He took the canvas, holding it between his arms, and tipped it sideways. Knocking the corner against the floor two voices cried out as the picture of Anna sloughed off the canvas in chips of paint onto the stage. Anna even stood up in a hurry but then, with a final tap, John replaced the canvas on the easel.

Anna put a hand over her mouth and touched a finger to the portrait that took her place. In perfect detail, with eyes that twinkled in the candlelight, was a picture of her father's smiling face. His dimples and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes captured the full extent of his joy and Anna blinked back the tears from her eyes as she stared at her father in his fullest glory.

"To remember him." John murmured so no one else could hear and Anna turned to him. He smiled and gestured his hand back to her seat. The assistant helped her from the stage and Anna took her chair, trying to even her breathing.

The group wholly loved the other illusions but Anna could not tear her eyes from the portrait of her father. She kept looking at John, trying to understand him, but he never met her eyes. In fact she was so distracted by her attempts to see through the man performing on stage, so different from the quiet clockmaker who refused to tell a village about his skills, it took a nudge from Mary to bring her from her reverie.

"In closing, and as a gift to Lady Ravensburg for her birthday, I have one final display for you all." John waited for his assistant to bring out a glass tank. The assistant disappeared a moment then handed a bucket to John. "May all your days be ever so sweet as this."

Anna furrowed her brow as John poured sugar cubes into the tank. But as they fell they bounced and pinged off the side to create a geometric pattern. John shook out the final cubes and waited a moment for all of them to settle. Tapping the side of the tank they rearranged and a few guests laughed.

John smiled at them before pointing to Anna, "Would you be so kind as to touch the glass?"

Anna stood, walking to the glass, and touched it with a finger. The cubes all rattled and Anna stepped back in a hurry. The sugar seemed to explode inside the tank, shocking everyone in the room. But as the sugar slid down the sides of the tank Anna's mouth dropped open. In perfect detail, all made of sugar, was a scale model of the Taj Mahal.

Clearing his throat John got her attention again, "If you could touch the glass one final time then the act is complete."

Anna tapped the top of the tank and the whole piece burst into flame. She stumbled and John caught her, setting her back on her feet. The flame doused as quickly as it rose up and in place of the fine sugar was a glass model. John lifted the tank away and bowed to the glass construction.

"For your birthday, Lady Ravensburg."

Anna could not tear her eyes from John as the rest of the room echoed with applause. She went to say something when the doors to the ballroom opened. The candles dimmed with the activation of the electric lights and everyone shaded their eyes from the sudden onslaught. Anna squinted against the sudden sensory overload but her ears worked just fine.

"I was told my bride-to-be was entertaining in here. Thought I might join the festivities." Anna clenched her jaw at the sight of Green waltzing into the room.

"This is a private party, Mr. Green. I'd ask you please leave." Mary pointed to the door. "William can show you out if you forgot the direction of the door."

"But I wanted to surprise my fiancé with my presence on her birthday." Green joined them on stage, taking Anna's hand and kissing it. "Did you miss me terribly?"

"You haven't been away long enough to miss." She took her hand back, "And you're drunk."

"And you're only marrying me to take my company out from under me. I guess we can both disappoint one another." Green turned to John, pointing a finger and narrowing his eyes, "Have we met before?"

"I couldn't say."

"Can't you?" Green stood toe-to-toe with John, "I think I've seen you somewhere else but I just can't recall where."

"Maybe it's the drink and you should return wherever you're sleeping tonight so as not to make a fool of yourself if you continue parading yourself about while inebriated." John maintained his composure while Anna's breath froze in her chest.

"Do you presume to give me orders? An illusionist like yourself with no education or background."

"On the contrary, I'm giving you a suggestion and, despite what you think, I am educated."

"Are you?" Green snorted, "In this stage magic?"

"In a great many things. That's what happens when one attends university and travels. They learn."

"And what did you learn?" Green waved an unsteady hand at the glass model and Anna put out her hand to protect it. John's assistant swooped in and pulled the model back, nodding to John. "How to make glass figurines?"

"Among other things."

"Come now," Green swatted the back of his hand against John's chest, "What else did you learn?"

"Several languages."

"Like?"

"Chinese, Hindi, German, and French."

"Oh?" Green turned to Anna, "You speak French, don't you?"

Anna sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Then go on," Green put a hand on John's shoulder, "Test him."

Anna faced John, "What University did you attend?"

"I graduated from one in Prague and then finished an advanced course when I was in France studying painting."

"And did you enjoy France?"

"In it's way."

"What does that mean?" Anna shook her head, confused. "How does someone not enjoy France?"

"Other things occupied my mind there."

"What things?"

"You."

Anna paused, working words in her mouth, "For how long."

"Every moment."

"Is that where you painted that?" Anna nodded to the portrait of her father and John gave his affirmation. "When?"

"The year after his death."

"So?" Anna blinked, realizing Green spoke to her in English, "How's his French?"

"It's good."

"They say even a monkey can be trained to play the piano." Green stumbled off the stage and the other women in the room drew back from him as Green stopped in front of the picture of Anna's father. "Anna, he painted your father. This is what he learned at University. How to dabble in painting and glass figures."

"At least he finished University Mr. Green." Mary stepped in front of him, motioning for William to remove the portrait and the model. "You couldn't even complete your studies."

"Always so kind Lady Mary."

"Always such an ass Mr. Green." Mary pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Only if Anna comes with me."

"She's staying with me, Mr. Green. She's my guest."

"And she's my fiancé," Green snarled in Mary's face, "If I say she goes with me, she goes with me."

"And I say-"

"Give me a moment," Anna descended the stage and walked to Gwen, whispering something to her. Gwen frowned but Anna nodded and then walked over to Green. "I just need a few things and then I'll be over to your mother's house shortly."

"Good." Green pointed his finger at John, "Do I know you?"

"Not as well as you would like too and less than I want you to."

"Do you know me?"

"Better now than I did."

Green snorted, "Perhaps you should try to play in the pictures. You've got a sense of humor about you."

"Only when I'm trying not to allow my anger to get the better of me."

Green laughed to himself and made his way out of the ballroom.

Anna walked over to Mary, "I'm sorry about that."

"No I'm sorry. They should've barred the doors."

"It's alright. He'll sleep it off and I'll be back here tomorrow night before I go back to Yorkshire day after next." Anna turned to the other guests, "I do so apologize for that."

They all waved it off, each offering their condolences and 'happy birthdays' before wishing her well for the evening. Anna left the room to go collect her things. As she did so she saw Gwen whispering something to John. Leaving the room, Anna smiled to herself.

* * *

John frowned and raised his eyebrow at Gwen. "Could you repeat that please? I'm sure what you said is not what you said."

"Her ladyship would like to request you meet her tomorrow for lunch. I'll deliver the location to your theater before noon."

John chewed his tongue a moment, looking up toward the ceiling as if he could see Anna there, and then nodded at Gwen. "Tell Lady Ravensburg I'll be waiting."


	10. You're Not Really Looking

Anna sent Gwen up to her borrowed rooms in Greypoole house before giving her instructions to return to Grantham House to prepare the rest of Anna's things. Gathering her fury Anna stormed toward the study where Green poured himself another drink. She knocked it out of his hand to spill on the carpet. He turned to her, outraged, and she slapped him.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you interrupt my party and make a fool of yourself in front of my friends. Those were guests that I now have to apologize to for the next year because of your behavior."

"They're not your friends."

"No, they're not your friends and that's why you despise them." Anna growled to herself, "I don't know why I defend you when all you ever do is embarrass me."

"Because I realized how I know that illusionist." Green folded his arms over his chest. "He's your precious clockmaker."

"You're drunk and you can't even stand up straight. How do you expect to see properly?" Anna huffed, walking the length of the study.

"Because I recognized the look you gave him. And don't think I didn't notice that portrait of your father. He died seven years ago Anna and not enough people in London remember him."

"He's an illusionist, that's what they do."

"And next you'll try to tell me that Mary probably told him about your father but Mary never met your father enough to give those kinds of details." Anna stopped, biting her tongue as Green held up his hands, "I may be drunk but I'm not a fool."

"Tonight's performance to the contrary."

Green sniggered, "You think you're so high and mighty, holding moral ground over me."

"Don't I?"

"You forget, I know your secret."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "If you even dare to threaten him-"

"Worry not, darling dearest," Green took a decanter in his grip, "I don't have any argument with young Jack. He's fine where he is and he'll continue to be fine where he is if you play by the rules."

"I'm tired of your rules and I'm tired of playing." Anna threw up her hands, "We're done. Do what you like to me but I promise I'll rain hell on your head if you even dare touch that boy."

"And what about if others touch him?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Pardon me?"

"See I realized where else I recognized your precious illusionist from." Green set down the decanter and approached Anna. "I always wondered who gave your little boy his dark hair and now I know."

Anna held her shoulders back, "You can't prove it."

"I don't have to prove that you and the clockmaker decided to fornicate. I only have to place enough doubt on the great Lady Ravensburg to destroy your reputation." Green sneered, "My spies tell me you only just solved a labor dispute with your union. How would they like to know that their entire livelihood rests in the hands of a soiled woman and her bastard child?"

"Given that some of them are bastards themselves I'm not sure they'd actually mind."

"Then you underestimate the esteem to which people hold you." Green was in Anna's face. "You'd be crushed under the weight of it and your precious illusionist, your former clockmaker, would be ruined."

"He's not mine anymore."

"That's right," Green snapped his fingers, "He left you once he had you. You must not've been very good."

Anna slapped Green as hard as she could. He staggered back a moment before the back of his hand came around to catch her on the chin. She stumbled into the settee and only just caught herself. They struggled for a moment until Anna gained the upper hand and shoved Green to the floor.

They both were breathing hard when Green cackled, "The great Anna Smith, how far you've fallen. A broken heart, a broken home, a bastard child, and your whole life hanging by a thread." He stood, pulling at his clothes to straighten them, "What a tight and narrow rope you must walk."

"I walked it before you and I can walk it after."

"But you can't, can you? You can't break with me and not risk falling from that glorious pedestal you made for yourself." Green snorted, "You couldn't bear that kind of shame. You'd rather be embarrassed of me for the rest of your life than lose everything you've worked so hard to build. You won't break with me."

Anna gritted her teeth, refusing to respond. Green took the decanter again and walked from the room, still laughing to himself. After a moment, when Anna was sure Green was far enough away he could not hear her, she sunk down on a chair and sobbed. Anna had no idea how long she stayed there but eventually she gathered herself.

Pushing to her feet Anna grabbed her coat and called for a cab. She gave him the name of the theater and sat back on the seat, trying to keep a rein on her emotions. When the cab pulled to a stop she gave him instructions to wait and ascended the stairs into the theater.

Anna felt a twinge of pity for the assistant who rushed to his feet when she approached. He stammered out something but she held up a hand. "Is Mr. Bates in?"

"He arrived a few minutes ago."

"Good. I need to see him." Anna waited, "Now, please."

The assistant rushed to guide her backstage. They worked through the corridors in the low light until he knocked on a door. It opened in a moment and Anna's breath caught in her throat as she saw John standing before her without his shirt. In a moment she was back in the barn with him but Anna shook herself to remember the importance of the present.

John hurried to cover himself and cleared his throat, "My apologies Lady Ravensburg, I wasn't expecting-"

"I'm here to…" Anna stopped herself, "To give you the address of our lunch tomorrow. Twelve-thirty at Haxam's, can you manage it?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect. Tomorrow then." Anna turned on her heel and left the theater. For a moment she thought John called after her but she entered the cab without trouble. Anna leaned over the seat, "Grantham House please."

When the cab arrived she paid him and rang the bell. William opened the door, confused, "Lady Ravensburg, we weren't expecting you back tonight."

"I need to see Lady Mary and, if Gwen is here, I need her as well."

"She is. She was preparing the rest of your things."

"The drawing room, please," Anna pulled off her gloves and entered the house, "No need to wake anyone else."

Anna waited in the semi-darkness, pacing the floor until Mary and Gwen joined her. Mary was still tying her dressing gown while Gwen looked absolutely frazzled. Anna gathered her breath, "I need you both to sit."

Mary shook her head, "I don't sit until I know why I'm being summoned to a call at almost midnight."

"Because someone's in danger and I need to protect them." Anna caught Gwen's eye and nodded, "It's who as you think."

"Anna what's going on?" Mary sighed, "This is far too much cloak-and-dagger drama for me."

"Seven years ago, after my father's death, I fell pregnant with the child of the illusionist, John Bates." Anna dry washed her hands and tried to stand still. "Gwen helped me hide the pregnancy, hence why I moved my mother to Ravenworth Place, and then Gwen and her husband raised him until I took the 'orphan' on as my ward."

Mary snorted, "I always wondered why you wanted a child."

"Unfortunately, Green saw the child and figured out he was really mine."

Gwen shook her head, "We never said a word, milady."

"I know, Gwen. He has my eyes so it's hard to hide the resemblance there. And Green has people everywhere or someone who was in the house that day might've heard something. In the end who told him or how he managed to figure it out doesn't matter as much as the fact that he knows." Anna took a deep breath. "To protect my child, I agreed to marry Green."

"And now you regret it?" Mary shrugged, "I could have told you that."

"I regretted it then but I didn't have a choice. Now he's making veiled threats about the safety of my son and that I won't abide."

Mary stopped, her eyes narrowing, "He recognized Mr. Bates and put two and two together, didn't he?"

"Even inebriated Mr. Green is still formidable." Anna nodded, "That's why I need your help."

"I'm not taking your child. I've one of my own."

"No," Anna shook her head and turned to Gwen, "I need you and Mr. Harding to return to Ravenworth Castle immediately. Pack what you need and be on the next boat to India."

"India? Anna that's extreme." Mary argued, "Couldn't they just take him to Scotland or France or something closer?"

"I have a house there and I can always explain it as a decision to place Mr. Harding in charge of the factories in Bombay." Anna looked to Gwen, "You've already done so much for me it's almost unfair of me to ask."

"Your ladyship," Gwen came forward, "You've been nothing but kind to us and if this is what you need we'll do it."

"Thank you." Anna hugged Gwen. The other woman froze a moment then returned the embrace. "You've no idea what you've done for me."

"I think she does the way you're squeezing the life from her."

Anna turned to Mary, "I need you to pay for it."

"You're the Empress with the money for it."

"If I pay for it now Green will know. If you pay for it he'll never suspect." Anna grabbed Mary's hands, "Please, help me."

Mary sighed, "Alright. I'll have Mr. Harding and Gwen leave from here and arrange all the travel."

"Thank you." Anna hugged Mary, "Thank you."

"On one condition," Mary held up a finger, "Mr. Bates needs to know he's the father of a little boy about to travel to the other side of the world."

"He will."


	11. You Don't Really Want to Know

Anna played her fingers on the bottom of her glass, twisting it back and forth. The table bumped slightly and she jumped, looking up to see John. He managed a weak smile at her before taking his seat. Anna folded her hands next to her plate, trying to blank her face.

"I thought was said half past?"

"You did." John waved off the offer of wine, "My rehearsal went long."

"That happen often?"

"Often enough. Usually I spend my days off taking a bit of time to rehearse but since last night I had a performance…" John shrugged, "You make do."

"I would imagine." Anna winced, "And do you enjoy your work? Even with, what I would assume, are late hours and rehearsals and the constant potential for something to go wrong?"

"It's far more exciting than repairing clocks."

"I could see that."

They sat in silence a moment as John put his hand on the table. Anna wanted to take it in hers but the distance between them stretched farther than just the dimensions of the table. John cleared his throat.

"What of your father's clocks. Do they still give you trouble?"

"Occasionally." Anna smiled to herself, "I was actually just having one fixed before I came down to London for the engagement announcement."

"Was it the same piece in the back."

"It was." Anna risked a sip of her drink, her mouth feeling drier than she would like. "I think I rather shocked my poor repairman when I took it in hand to mend myself."

"I doubt the great Lady Ravensburg taking things in hand would be an odd sight for your household."

Anna blinked, feeling her smile fall at his words, "What makes you say that?"

"I've heard of the business acumen and professional prowess of Lady Ravensburg. The way you crushed your competition and grip your whole empire in your fist."

Anna nodded, "Is that what you think of me? That I'm a heartless taskmaster casting all others away to manage for myself?"

"No," John shook his head, "I think you're capable and intelligent and it's no surprise to me that's what you've become. What you did, with what life gave you, is to be commended and applauded."

"I'm glad you think so. Not many others do."

"If I'd had more time last night I could've told you so then."

Anna bit her lip, "I do want to apologize for how Mr. Green interrupted the show last night. That was unacceptable and rather out of hand… though, unfortunately, not out of character."

"I get the feeling you spend an awful lot of time apologizing for him."

"His behavior does make one rather self-conscious."

"With the way he escorted you out last night I did wonder if perhaps we needed permission to even meet today." John scanned the room, "What will your fiancé think if someone sees us?"

"We're not children, John." Anna took a sip of her drink, "I'm Lady Ravensburg and if I want to meet someone for something as simple as a meal in a public restaurant to show my gratitude for a rather heartfelt performance then that's what I do. If my fiancé doesn't like he, he can lump it and he knows it."

"I forgot, you control your own destiny." John ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth, "Which makes me wonder why you're marrying someone who neither loves you not treats you as you deserve."

"What would know about what I deserve?"

"I know enough about you to know you're living below what you deserve with him. Any woman who settled for him would be."

"I assume that you think so because you believe that he doesn't love me."

"I know he doesn't."

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, I'm just someone who-" John bit back the end of his response and Anna waited but when John continued her heart sank a little, "Someone who loved you very much once."

"Once?"

"Yes."

"And those emotions you had for me, so long ago, then entitle you to know what I deserve now? I've changed since then."

"No one changes that much."

"Then you really don't know me anymore." Anna took the menu from the waiter, "You left me to seek your life abroad when I said you deserved me. If you didn't grasp what I deserved then why would you assume to think you know now?"

"I just believe you deserve better than him."

"I deserved you."

"I didn't deserve you." John sighed, "I was beneath you."

"Says you." Anna turned to the waiter, "We'll both take the meat medium rare with the potatoes on the side. Leave the asparagus broiled and lightly salted. And a red wine, for now."

John handed over the menu and the waiter vanished. "You don't think I had any idea what you deserved?"

"No, I don't."

"And why not?"

"Because I remember being very vocal about what I deserved once. It was raining and we were in a barn." Anna wanted to smirk at the red blush over John's cheeks. "And then, that same day, you left me."

"The village would've turned on you."

"And why would that've mattered?"

"You would've lost everything you had."

Anna gestured around her, "Do you think this fills the hole you left in my life? Money or position or glamor?"

"You've made an empire for yourself."

"What's the point of it if there's no one to share it with?" Anna took a breath, "Life itself has no meaning without someone to share it with you."

"I thought leaving would let you find that person."

"You were that person." Anna tried to control her emotions, "Why'd you leave me John?"

"Because of what people would think."

"No," Anna shook her head, "It wasn't just that you were frightened of what people would say or how they'd react. You made a decision when you let me have my way with you in that barn and then you made a decision to leave. Why?"

"I-" John sat back, studying Anna, "I needed to make something of myself."

"And you couldn't have done that as a respected clockmaker? Or as my husband?"

"No," John leaned forward, "As hard as you've worked in the life that you have, you were born to a position where you could grow. I wasn't. To find my place in this world was harder for me than you."

"It would've been easier if we'd found that place together."

"Perhaps," John sucked on his tongue, "But I needed to face the truth and I couldn't do that in the shadow of Ravenworth Castle."

"What truth?"

"That I was always a better illusionist than a clockmaker." John shifted in his chair, "I needed to come to terms with that."

"And traveling the known world did that for you? You found yourself in the hills and vales of the world?"

"I did. I also gained an education, a reputation, and a purpose." John shrugged, "I was in Prague, finishing my coursework there when war broke out. The Army drafted me as a translator in India and then I spent time in the Orient. I couldn't get back to you and thought, since so much time had passed, you no longer needed me."

"But you never came to see for yourself?" Anna sighed, "You assumed that I would just move on, after everything we'd endured together?"

"I did."

"Did you?"

John looked affronted, "Of course not. I could never forget you."

"And you think that after you held my father in your arms as he died or me in your arms the day of his funeral, that I could just move on, that I'd forget you?"

"I thought it possible."

Anna laughed but there was no mirth in it, "How could you think so little of me to believe I'd simply take all of that and cast it as a happy memory before losing myself in the arms of another man at the first opportunity?"

"Because I didn't think much of myself."

"I thought the world of you, John. I told you as much and you all but threw it in my face." Anna snapped and then pulled back as the waiter delivered their respective meals.

John waited until the waiter left to answer, "In the end my assumptions weren't far off."

"How'd you figure?"

"You did align yourself with Green."

"Purely for convenience. He owns a shipping company and I own a business that needs to ship materials. It's a match for business, not pleasure."

"There are hundreds of shipping magnates you could have lured, why him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's terrible for you Anna." John stopped himself and Anna's widened at the use of her name. John lowered his voice, "He's not the man for you."

"The man for me decided he didn't want to be with me." Anna cut into her meat, "I made a deal with the devil I knew."

"You'll suffer, Anna."

"I already suffer. That's what women in my position do: suffer."

"But you don't have to." John pushed back from the table, raking a hand through his hair, "I though you didn't want to marry him."

Anna cut her meat further, scowling and refusing to look at John. "I still don't want to marry him."

"Then why?"

Anna put down her utensils louder than she wanted. Waiting for the eyes that glanced over to look away Anna hissed at John, "Because I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice. A choice to be happy."

Anna swallowed, almost biting through her cheek, "I once asked you if you'd help me be happy. Do you remember how you answered?" John hung his head, "You refused me."

"I did."

"I had my chance at happiness John and it was taken from me. What I do now I do to protect me and mine."

"You don't have to."

"You have no idea what I have to do."

"Then tell me what I can do and I can help."

Anna paused, meeting John's eyes. "Would you, if I asked you to, help me run away?"

"Anna-"

"I'm being serious John. Would you take me away from here? Away from this engagement? Away from that man? Would you take me to India like you promised me in that barn? Will you fulfill your promise to me?"

John dropped her gaze and shook his head, "I couldn't do that to you. The shame it'd bring on you would-"

"Would what, 'destroy me'?" Anna barked out a laugh filled with bitterness, "I'm already a shell, John. How much worse could it possibly get for me when I'm already dead?"

"Anna you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Anna used her napkin to dab at her face, "I'm not the person I was once. Life is gray for me and, what's worse, I don't care to see colors anymore. The world darkened when you left and I resigned myself to the truth that it'll never get brighter. That's the life I live now John. The life you cursed me to."

"Someone else could make it brighter for you."

"You could be that person."

"I can't."

Anna stood, digging in her handbag to draw a few notes out of her pocketbook and dropped them on the table, "You were always so concerned with how it would look, with how others might perceive it all, and not enough with how I would feel. That's why you left, Mr. Bates."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're a coward." Anna walked out of the restaurant and hailed a cab. The cab took her to Grantham House where Mary waited in the hall for her. She practically leapt out of her chair as Anna approached.

"Did you tell him?"

"How could I? He wasn't willing to even acknowledge we had something once." Anna removed her coat, "If he won't even save me, after all we had together, why would he save someone he's never met."

Mary waited for the footman to take Anna's coat before whispering, "Your son is his flesh and blood. He deserves to know that Jack exists."

"He lost his right to 'deserve' everything when he left. And he lost it again when he refused to deserve me now." Anna took a breath, "I'm going to rest. I've a long train ride tomorrow."


	12. You Want to Be Fooled

John leaned back in the chair a moment, struggling to process what just happened. After a minute he waved the waiter over to remove the plates. The man counted the money and John covered the few pounds left before leaving the table. As reached the door to the corridor he noticed a man sitting in the corner of the restaurant watching him. John frowned to himself but shook it off.

He reached the curb, waiting for the valet to hail him a cab when someone grabbed his shoulder. John turned and the man grabbed his arm, digging something into the small of his back. He gasped at the pain of the move as breath hissed by his ear.

"I wouldn't struggle."

"And why not?"

"Any calls for help and I stab this knife into you right here." John turned just enough to see a dark haired man with icy blue eyes. "Just act natural as you and I take a little trip together."

"Why would I want to go with you?"

"This isn't a question of want, Mr. Bates. This is a question of will. You will go with me and we will be seeing someone who very much wants to visit with you." A car drove up and the dark haired man pushed John toward it, "Do everything we say and all those lovely people with tickets for your performance tonight won't have to request refunds of their money."

"Because you care about their money?"

"I'm a caring person Mr. Bates. I tend to think someone should get what they pay for."

"What are you getting paid for?"

"To get you to see my employer."

John climbed into the backseat of the car as the man joined the woman in the front. "I assume your employer is just an over excited fan then?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Normal people don't abduct me from the pavement to ensure a one-on-one chat." John shrugged, "Maybe it's a sign that I've gotten more popular and gained a rather fervid fan."

"He's not a fan."

"Then why go to all the trouble?"

"Because he's very interested in your future."

"Is he? How thoughtful of him. I could give him a hint that forcing me into a car by knifepoint doesn't lend well to my perception hat he cares at all about my future."

"But he does."

"How so?"

"He'd very much like you to keep breathing."

John grunted, "How kind."

He sat back as the car drove them through the streets to a private club. He furrowed his brow when the man helped him out, ducking in to tell the woman at the wheel they wouldn't be too long inside. As the man straightened John snorted, "Guess either I come out breathing or in a bag?"

"What's that?"

"Place as shabby as this they're either planning to remove my organs without my consent or they're hoping I gain a deadly disease."

"It's not as bad as all that, Mr. Bates. If you don't come out breathing then you don't come out at all." The man pushed him forward, "Inside with you now. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"Heaven forbid."

John went through the club doors and the man there led them to a back room. Walking through the doorway John sighed at the sight of women on a makeshift stage, dancing for much older, far less attractive men. In particular he caught sight of Green, sitting at the edge of the stage.

When Green saw them he stood up, moving to a covered booth. John tried not to trip forward as the man pushed at his back. They ducked through the curtain and Green tossed something to the man.

"Go out and wait with O'Brien, Thomas. I think this is a conversation for Mr. Bates and myself to have alone."

"As you wish sir." Thomas gave a tight smile before leaving them to the stuffy interior of the curtain-protected booth.

John looked over the cracked table, the threadbare curtains, and the worn carpet before meeting Green's eyes. "This the only place you can afford these days?"

"Strong words from a man I just had brought here."

"By an underling paid by the hour?" John snorted, "You haven't got the money to be at any of the nicer clubs or to have any of those loyalists you used to cart around with you back when your name meant something. Or when you had any money attached to it."

"I'm about to become Duke Greypoole."

"You've been 'about to become Duke Greypoole' for almost eight years now." John leaned over the table, "I'm convinced your father is just clinging to life because he can't imagine a fate worse than leaving his title and the trickle of his remaining fortune to a sniveling brat like you."

"Don't speak to me that way." Green slapped the table and John shrugged.

"I'll speak how I like, Mr. Green because you don't frighten me anymore now than you did then." John stood, "This conversation is a waste of both of our time and I'm already tired of it. Fun as it might've been, it's lost of its charm."

"Is that how you gave up on Anna too?" John stopped, forcing himself not to turn around yet but he could hear the jeer in Green's voice. "You got tired after you had her and then moved on? Did she lose her charm?"

John faced Green again, "I'd rather you not insult the honor of your fiancé."

"Why not?" Green held up his hands, "You did."

"I did nothing to besmirch her honor."

"What a way to speak, 'nothing to besmirch her honor'." Green cackled, "Do you not believe that when you had your way with her, since you want to use polite terms, that it wasn't a smudge on her honor?"

"'Had my way with her'?" John grabbed the back of his chair, digging his fingers in there, "Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to." Green sneered, "I've seen the living proof of it."

John locked his jaw, "The what?"

"I've seen the little bastard that runs around Ravenworth Castle as her 'ward'. She had her maid, Grace or Gable or something, claim he was a foundling and then take him in but no one could miss the similarities. He has her eyes. And they're such spectacular eyes they're hard to mistake for anyone else's." Green paused, "You must remember that about her."

"They're hard to forger."

"But," Green pointed a finger at John, "He had your hair."

"My hair's of no particularly defining shade."

"It is on the child of the Lady of Ravesnburg." Green laughed, "Don't tell me she didn't tell you all about the brat at your romantic luncheon today. Not after that display you gave last night to win her back."

"I was hired to perform for the birthday celebration of Lady Ravensburg. What I did during that performance was entirely in service to the charge for which I was hired."

"And you knobbing her, was that in service to a charge too?"

John reached across the table and grabbed Green by his collar. Dragging him over the table he lifted the man off the ground and held him there, "You'll speak about Lady Ravensburg with respect. If not for her sake then for your own."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll break your neck right here."

A twinge of fear glowed in Green's eyes and he nodded. John set him down and Green pulled at his clothing to sort it. "I don't know why you defend her when she chose me."

"I can't be bitter about a woman making up her own mind." John held his breath a moment to center himself, "Congratulations on your marriage to her and I hope you learn how to respect a woman far greater than yourself."

"And you'll do nothing to stop me?"

"I don't take what isn't mine." John bit his cheek, "I lost any claim to Lady Ravensburg a long time ago by my own folly and I'll have to live with the results of that decision."

"I guess she wasn't willing to give you the second chance she gave me."

John laughed, snorting loudly at the way Green's face contorted in anger. "You think she's marrying you because she gave you a second chance?"

"What would you call it?"

"Convenience. She's marrying you because she knows what you are and how to control you. She'll take over your company, make herself very rich, and keep you in the corner to bring out only when absolutely necessary. She won't give you a cent and may even find a way to make herself a widow before too long. Although," John looked him over, "She should just wait for the syphilis to take you as it's obviously already altered your mind."

"I'm on arsenic for it."

"Then it's killing you faster than it's affecting the disease that'll ensure you never have children." John tsked, "Sterility in a noble house can be such a terrible thing."

"At least my children wouldn't be raised by strangers."

"If your assertions are correct, though I highly doubt they are, at least I have a child."

"You don't believe me?"

John shook his head, "Every word out of your mouth is a lie. Always has been, always will be."

"Then how's this?" Green pulled out his pocket book.

"You'll just embarrass yourself if you open that."

"Fine." Green shoved his money back in his pocket, "Then, as a gift to celebrate the nuptials of the Lady Ravensburg and myself, why don't you give a command performance at our engagement party?"

John chewed his cheek a moment, "I thought you already had one?"

"We had an announcement. In a month's time we'll be back in London for the official party. There are rumors the Prince might attend."

"I doubt he'd risk the embarrassment of sharing a room with you."

"Regardless, it'll be a marvelous occasion. And, if you're honest in that you no longer have claim to my Anna, you can give us your blessing as it were." Green sniffed at John, "Such as it is."

John smiled to himself, "On the condition that we make something perfectly clear."

"And what's that?"

"She'll never be 'your Anna'. Not now, not ever. You're her pawn, not the other way around. And I'd agree to attend such a function just to watch how she commands with her presence and you trot along behind her like a cur." John nodded at Green, "Send the details to my manager and you have a pleasant day Mr. Green."


	13. Making Something Disappear Isn't Enough

Anna waited for the redheaded woman to finish and then took a deep breath, "It's fine Ethel."

"I'm sorry, I'm not experienced at this and-"

"Ethel," Anna put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. You're learning quickly and, given enough time, you'll do this job without hesitation."

"I just wish Mrs. Harding hadn't left you so quickly." Ethel twisted the fingers on her left hand with those of her right as Anna touched up a bit of her hair in the mirror. "But, I'm ever so grateful you've given me a chance to come with you to London. I don't know how to express how exciting this is for me."

"I couldn't very well make this journey without you." Anna clapped her hands together, "Though I do wish we were staying at Grantham House. Raven Place hasn't been opened often enough to feel like home to me yet."

"This house does give me the chills your ladyship." Ethel shivered and jumped as the door opened.

Anna grimaced as Green entered and she nodded at Ethel to leave. The girl practically ran from the room as Green lounged in the chair. Anna turned back to the mirror, patting another section of hair in place.

"Did you need something?"

"Just making sure you were trying your best to look beautiful for tonight."

"Why, worried about how I'll look on your arm."

"There is that." Green stood, pulling at his dinner jacket, "Mostly I want you looking stunning to impress our guest for the evening."

"About this guest," Anna looked at Green through the mirror while he adjusted his tie, "You never did say who it was."

"That'd ruin the surprise."

Anna stopped, pivoting slowly to face Green. "You're actually unusually cryptic about all this."

"Is it a crime to want to impress my fiancé?" Green reached for her but Anna avoided his grip.

"It's disturbingly unusual." She collected her wrap and pulled it around herself, "But maybe that means you've finally decided to think about someone other than yourself and that can't be a bad thing."

"I'm always trying to do something different." Green offered her his arm. "Shall we go down dear? We are the guests of honor at this."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "You're making me nervous."

"Just relax. I'm sure you'll enjoy the surprise." Green paused, "Unless you want to stay here and have some fun of our own before the party."

Anna removed his hands, "I think we shouldn't be rude to the guest you've taken such lengths to invite."

Green shrugged, "If that's how you feel."

"It's how I'll always feel."

They descended to the great hall, smiling at the guests as they applauded for them. Anna waved, trying to keep Green from holding her too closely. As her head turned she caught sight of John in the corner.

Anna opened her mouth in shock as Green leaned to her ear, "That's the surprise, Anna, I've invited your illusionist friend to perform for our guests."

"You did what?"

"After your dinner with him last month I thought you might want to see your old clockmaker again."

Anna faced Green, "You had me followed?"

"I was surprised when he seemed completely unaware of his progeny running around your home."

Anna clenched her jaw, "What did you tell him?"

"Not enough since he didn't believe me." Green tsked, "I guess he didn't quite have it in him to think he could spawn the little swamp thing."

"His efforts were more than sufficient."

"Sure you wouldn't want to give it a try to see if I'm better?"

"I'd hate to be disappointed." Anna led them the rest of the way down the stairs and mingled with their guests.

Green guided them toward John as he spoke with Mary in the corner. The moment Green came near Mary groaned, "I don't have enough drink for this."

"Is that how you congratulate your friend and her fiancé on their engagement?"

"I attended your announcement, Mr. Green, so excuse me if I'm not overly impressed by the trend you maintain at your parties. More to the point, I profoundly hope you won't make an embarrassing display here like you did there."

"The night's young." Green took a drink from a footman and dipped to kiss Anna's cheek before nodding at John, "And we're all aquiver to see how you do what you do Mr. Bates."

"You're welcome to attempt an explanation but I can't confirm or deny any theories you have about the show."

"Can't or won't Mr. Bates?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets Mr. Green." Mary sipped her glass, "It destroys the purpose of the game."

"Or the deception of his craft." Green smiled at him, "Don't keep us too enthralled Mr. Bates or we might be in your power."

"Maybe that's my purpose, Mr. Green." Mr. Bates held his hands behind his back. "To enthrall you all."

"I look forward to being impressed."

Green disappeared into the crowd and Anna turned back to John and Mary. She cleared her throat and turned to Mary, "Might you give Mr. Bates and I a moment alone?"

Mary leaned toward Anna's ear, "Is it wise to leave you two alone together?"

"There's no need for you to worry, Mary." Anna waited for Mary to leave before pivoting to face John. "I'm sorry Mr. Green attempted to goad you just now and I feel a sense of personal responsibility for his inviting you tonight."

"Would you not want me to be here?"

"I worry he won't pay you and that he'll attempt to make a fool of you."

"I can handle him," John raised a hand to drag over his chin, "He did mention something odd when he engaged me as tonight's entertainment."

"What?"

"He suggested…" John coughed, "He suggested that perhaps he was aware of our meeting after your father's funeral."

"And?"

"He suggested that something came of it."

Anna frowned, "What kind of something"

John stopped himself, chuckling, "I'm making a fool of myself assuming anything by it."

"Please be frank with me, Mr. Bates." Anna folded her arms over her chest, "If there's something you wish to discuss then I want you to be honest and direct."

"He suggested-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," All heads turned to see Green, standing on the stairs, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes and then we'll have a magic show by the renowned illusionist 'John Bates'."

The guests turned to see John and he nodded to them. In the resulting attention Anna stepped to the side and walked toward the dining room. She nodded to the butler and he rang the gong.

With the opening of the dining room doors all the guests filed into their places. Anna felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Mary. "What did you have to say to him in private?"

"Green mentioned that he told John about Jack."

"What a way for Mr. Bates to find out." Mary finished her drink and gave it to a nearby footman. "I still think you should have told him over your lunch."

"Perhaps I should have but water under the bridge."

"A bridge seemingly left in flames by your fiance." Mary went into the dining room and joined her husband at the table as Anna took her position on the table.

John took the seat right next to her as Green sat across from Anna. He leered at them and Anna shivered under his expression. Unlike their last big dinner Green kept himself very quiet, which only made the hair on Anna's arm stand on end. She watched as Green emptied and refilled his glass multiple times during the meal. Recognizing the haze in his eyes Anna put a hand to her forehead.

She startled when John leaned over, "What's wrong?"

"He's drunk."

"I assume that the last time he made an embarrassing display will be small compared to what he could do now?"

"I very much think so."

Dinner concluded and the party moved to the ballroom. Green grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her to sit next to him in the front row. Mary took Anna's other side and leaned over to speak with her.

"Your fiancé is going to make a fool of himself."

"He usually does."

"He invited your past love to perform at the celebration of your engagement." Mary shook her head, "No sane man does that."

"Whoever said he was sane?"

They both turned as a small explosion drew their attention to the stage. John held a spinning ball of flame between his hands. He tossed it into the air and it dispersed to sparkle over the crowd. They oohed and aahed as John bowed to them.

"I want to thank Mr. Green and his fiancé, Lady Ravensburg, for inviting me to commemorate their engagement." John clapped his hands together and rubbed quickly for a moment before he produced a bouquet of red roses from thin air.

All the women sighed as he handed them to Anna before putting his hands behind Green's ears to produce a cigar. The men laughed as John handed it to Green. Green lit it, choking on the smoke.

"I'm sorry," John took the lit cigar and smashed it between his hands before throwing the ashes to the ceiling. The ashes scattered and flapped away as tiny black birds. "Please, enjoy the performance."

Anna clapped with everyone else as John built from small displays to large phenomena. Green argued, loudly, with the possible mechanics of each trick to the uneasy murmurs of the crowd. Anna tried to calm him but Green grew more and more belligerent toward John, even accusing him of choosing anyone but Green to participate in the spectacles.

John bowed to him and lifted Green's chair into the air, guiding it to float feet above the floor. Green clutched his seat and Anna watched his face pale. Her quick look to John had the chair lowering to tap on the floor. Green turned and coughed, vomiting into a bucket a footman was quick enough to slip under him.

Seeking to distract the audience from the sick and the sound, John raised his hands in the air. "For my final display of the evening I would like to invite Mr. Green to join me on stage." Green staggered a bit to join him, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as John pulled a sword from thin air.

"What are you playing at?"

John brandished the sword, holding it up for everyone to see, "On my travels I learned about the right of kings to inherit and reign over their kingdoms. Often times that right was passed from father to son through symbolic pieces. Like swords and scepters and crowns. Symbols of their power that all could recognize."

John placed the sword in the middle of the stage and stepped away, leaving it standing on its tip. "In our own myth we believed that King Arthur won his right to rule through drawing the sword from the stone." He stepped to the side, "I invite any who wish to draw the sword to step forward."

Green's friends lined up, each pulling vigorously at the sword but none shifting it. John waved his hand to the ladies and Mary stepped forward. She put one hand on the sword and yanked it free. Everyone clapped as she flipped it in her hand before handing it back to John. He bowed to her and replaced the sword in its spot on the stage.

Mary returned to her seat and Anna smiled at her. But with a nudge Anna directed her attention to the stage. John held a hand out to her and to Green. Anna walked up to the stage, holding her dress as John guided her, and Green, to stand by the sword.

"The best kings and queens ruled together in equal strength. They reigned over their kingdoms, like Henry the II and Eleanor of Aquitaine, with perfect unity." John gestured to Anna and Green, "They will start a new life together and make themselves a couple united in perfect harmony if they can pull this sword together."

Green placed his hands on the sword and tugged. It did not budge from its place. He released, kicking at the sword to try and disturb it. But the sword refused to move and Green shouted at it.

"It's all tricks, lies, and illusions." He grabbed a chair and hurled it at the sword. The chair bounced off and Anna barely dodged out of the way. "This man is nothing but a charlatan and a thief, robbing us of our sanity."

"The only person making a fool of themselves here if you." Anna tried to calm Green, "Just let him finish the show."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? So you could have your way with him afterwards?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I?" Green pointed an unsteady finger at Anna, "I know you want him. You're practically panting for him like a bitch in heat."

"That's enough." John stepped forward but Green pushed him back.

"Don't come near me when I know you'd take her as soon as she spread her legs for you."

Anna went and pulled the sword from the stage, holding it out at Green, "Leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Green sniggered, pointing at her, "Yes, I'm the fool. Fool enough to think that marrying you would solve my problems when you're nothing but a disgraced harpy with nothing to offer anyone."

"Leave, Mr. Green."

"So you can claim your high ground?" Green turned to the audience, all stunned to silence. "What high ground do you have left?"

"Enough to get rid of you." Anna left the stage, holding the sword at Green, "Find somewhere you can sober yourself. Go to your club or to Greypoole House, I don't care, but get out."

"I think I will" Green staggered toward the door, "I think I'll find somewhere where there's a more willing pair of legs than yours."

Anna took a deep breath, trying to stop herself crying. "Just go."

Green left the room, slamming the doors behind him. Everyone in the ballroom chittered amongst themselves as Anna handed the sword back to John. She descended the stage and walked over to Mary, "Could you please ask everyone to leave and make my excuses? I need a moment to collect myself."

"Of course." Mary nodded as Anna left the ballroom.

She hurried up the stairs and barely opened the door to her rooms before she burst into tears. Collapsing to her knees on the floor she cried into her hands. All of her rage and fear and sorrow poured out of her as she curled on the floor.

A hand came down on her shoulder and Anna turned to see John. He knelt down next to her and opened his arms. Anna flung herself into them, digging her fingers into the fabric of his jacket to find purchase as her cries ached in her throat. His hand moved over her back, soothing her with words she could not hear.

Eventually her tears dried enough that Anna pulled back, wiping at her eyes. She rubbed a hand over his coat, a dark tear stained soaking his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," John held her hands, "You should. You have every right to cry. What he did was horrible and you deserve better than that."

"I did once. Not anymore."

"Anna," John looked at her hands before looking at her, "Whatever hold you think he has over you, whatever binds you to him, it's not worth this. It's not worth sacrificing your happiness."

Anna shook her head, "Oh John," She put her hand to his cheek, "There's nothing to be done."

"He's all wrong for you Anna."

"He's all I have."

"Why?"

"Because women like me are chattel, John. We're nothing but slaves to the whims of others. I put myself in this position and now I'm reaping the consequences."

"Not these consequences." John shook his head, "No one deserves this. Not a lady like you."

"But I'm not a lady John."

John lifted her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes, "You're a lady to me. And I never knew a finer one."

Anna took his face in her hands and kissed him.


	14. You Have to Bring It Back

Her hands could not remove his jacket fast enough. John lifted her from the floor and Anna pushed him back into the door, refusing to release his lips as his body weight thumped hard enough on the wood to close it. He tipped his head sideways to take more of her mouth with his and Anna moaned with the motion.

His jacket hit the floor and soon Anna was tripping over their shoes. John's arms lifted her and Anna wrapped her legs around him as he strode across the room to her bed. He laid her on it but Anna only tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, arching her back to send her hips rutting into his when he tried to pull away.

John broke the kiss, groaning in Anna's shoulder as she rubbed against him. "Anna, I- I haven't-"

"Neither have I." She took his mouth again, running her hands in his hair to find purchase before her tongue snaked into his waiting embrace.

John's hands ran down her sides, lifting the edge of her dress to trace up her legs. She writhed under his touch, panting as John pulled away from the kiss to trail his lips over the tear tracks on her cheeks. His hands gripped at her hips and Anna shifted just enough to push the braces from his shoulders and open his waistcoat.

Pushing the fabric of his shirt to his skin Anna felt the rumble of vibrations through her fingers. John's mouth sucked where her chin met her neck and Anna cried out in time with the slide of his fingers back down her legs to remove her stockings. She all but kicked them off and surged up to push John onto his feet.

Anna grinned up at him as she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his legs. Her nimble fingers unhooked his garters and socks before traveling back up to play at the edge of his pants. A quick brush over the ever-defining tent in his trousers left John groaning and dipping down to distract Anna by pulling her to kiss him again.

She gave into it, looping one arm around his shoulders to drag herself closer to him. John's hands gripped at her thighs, digging in enough to leave bruises but Anna hardly cared. With what strength she had Anna tipped them back to the bed.

John placed himself between her legs and pushed the dress up to her waist. His hands sculpted down her, tugging at the elastic of her knickers. Their eyes met for a moment and then Anna nodded. The rasp of material over her skin left Anna tingling and shivering in anticipation.

Once she was free of them, John unbuttoned his shirt and cuffs. Anna leaned up, her hands immediately familiarizing herself with territory she hadn't mapped in years, and marked any piece of skin she could reach with her lips. John pulled the shirt and waistcoat off, leaving Anna to her perusal, and she gasped when his fingers slipped the buttons free down the back of her dress.

They stared at one another and Anna adjusted, raising her arms in the air. John tugged the dress over her head before bending to kiss her again. Anna placed her hands on his cheeks as John slipped the clasps of her corset and let it fall over the side of the bed. Her own arms risked the momentary separation to pull her chemise over her head and John took the moment to shuck off his pants.

Pausing then, realizing they had not seen one another like this in so long, Anna sat up. She put her hands on John's shoulders, following the line of his arms to his hands. They interlaced their fingers for a moment before Anna returned her hands to his chest. Every muscle and contour met the tips of her fingers and his rumble of his approval drove Anna onward in her quest to remember him with touch like she had not before.

John was not idle either. He used his hands to map the planes of her back, hands feeling almost ungainly and rough against the smooth skin there. She hitched slightly when his fingers stroked over the top of her ass. John grinned at her but Anna only met his dare with one of her own as she wrapped her hand around his erection.

He hung his head with a groan, trying to bury it in her shoulder while she massaged him. John pushed forward with his weight and Anna lay back on the bed. With the moonlight coming through the window, mixing with the buzz of the electric lights outside, Anna could see John almost like an apparition. But unlike the dreams and nightmares he was here and he was real.

His hand removing hers to hold it above her head was real. His lips weaving down her skin to kiss her stomach were real. The sensation building between her legs was more real than it had ever been in her frustrated experience to attempts to ease the ache with her own fingers.

John rested his chin on her stomach, shoulders forcing her legs wide. He touched her face and Anna looked at him. "What?"

"May I?"

"Please."

John took his kisses further, sending shivers through her body as the skin of her inner thigh soon tingled with his affections. Confident touches of his skilled fingers tangled with her folds and Anna gasped in time with the flexing of her fingers in the duvet beneath her. His hot breath had her muscles quivering and when he stroked the flat of his tongue over her Anna had to put the back of her hand to her mouth to stop the shrill shriek that almost broke through her.

Nipping with his teeth, John set her nerves aflame and, when his fingers spread her folds open and his tongue dived in, Anna arched her back. One of her hands threaded through his hair, guiding him as his tongue and fingers stroked her higher and higher toward that pleasure that teased her for years under the amateur care of her own minstrations. But here, now, with John, Anna could almost touch that splendor.

John lifted at her ass, feasting on her with his determined mouth and Anna cried out his name. That only spurred him on, running his fingers deeper inside her as he sucked at her sopping center. When Anna did break, forgetting to cover her mouth when she called out his name, John drank from her until Anna was sure she had nothing left to give.

So lost in the sensations still trilling through her body, Anna barely noticed when John set her back on the bed. Her arms reached for him, pulling his mouth to hers. That taste had changed and Anna ran her tongue to seek out any traces of that altered flavor. He moved a hand to her neck and held her steady when he plundered her mouth. Anna gave herself over to it, moaning to give John audible evidence of her reaction.

His other hand pulled her leg to his hip and Anna lifted her other leg. John broke for only and a moment but Anna put her hand on the small of John's back and tugged him toward her. With a lift of her hips, John sank himself into her.

Anna closed her eyes, breathing hard to relax her muscles. It felt better than she remembered. The memories were tainted by time and tide but now, with John hovering over her and waiting for her cue to continue, Anna could think of nothing better. She slipped her hand lower, scraping over the flesh of his ass. John's eyes widened and Anna pulled her mouth to his ear.

"You made me yours once. Please do it again."

John kissed at her neck as he drew out, almost to the edge of her, and drove back in. Anna let her own head fall back, pulling breath into her constricting lungs. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts to join his lips there. He lay kiss after gentle caress there while kneading her sensitive flesh.

When Anna's sounds rose in pitch his speed increased. She lost herself in the sounds of their coming together, in the feel of John kissing any of her skin he could reach, and his mouth around her nipples. With a glide of his fingers Anna called his name all the louder, keeping time with his thrusts and the press on her nerves. Another stroke and a thrust had Anna biting into John's shoulder when the wave of pleasure that already took her once that evening crashed over her again with greater intensity.

In the aftermath she felt John's frenetic but controlled pursuit of pleasure shatter into a frenzied chase. He released and Anna tipped her hips toward him, pushing him as deeply as she could take him. His head came down near her shoulder and Anna could hear the litany of her name in his gasping breaths.

They stayed like that a moment, Anna holding him close when he went to move. John conceded but eventually shifted to his side, slipping from her grasp to pull her close. She rested her head under his and wrapped her arms around him. Their chests soon synchronized as they caught their breath and eventually Anna shivered.

John pulled down the duvet cover and they slipped underneath, cuddling close again. Anna laid herself on his chest, wrapping her leg over his and running her hand over his chest in a steady rhythm, and eased herself with his breathing under her cheek. Some part of her, no matter how childish it sounded, believed that if she even let him go for a moment he would disappear. His own fingers brushed up and down her back while his other fingers traced up her arms to her shoulder and back in a soothingly sweep. It was as if neither wanted to cease their touches because that kept them in the moment and stopped the world returning.

Anna took a deep breath, refusing to look at him, and finally spoke, "We should run away together."

"I remember us laying in a similar state and having you say those exact same words to me." John shifted to look at her, "You wanted to run away to India."

"And you built me a Taj Mahal out of glass so I know you've thought about it." Anna lifted herself from his chest, supporting herself, almost like she needed to keep him in place. "You once said you'd run away with me."

"I did." John nodded, "But I was too much of a coward to do that then."

"I should never have-" Anna hung her head but John rose up, lifting her chin.

"You were right to call me that. I was a coward. I was too worried about what doesn't matter to love you enough to brave the storm by your side." He stuttered and Anna could see the tears in his eyes, "I left you to brave it alone and I can never apologize enough for that."

"Will you go with me this time?"

"I couldn't bear to be parted from you again Anna." John took her hand on his chest and slid it to his heart, "It's yours and will never belong to anyone else."

Anna took his free hand and placed it over his heart, "It's always been yours."

John leaned forward enough to kiss her, running his thumb over the back of the hand he held to his chest. "And you don't share it with anyone?"

"Who could ever have it but you?"

John took a breath, "Do you have a son, Anna?"

"No," Anna shook her head, "I don't."

John hung his head, "I'm sorry. I believed Green even when I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me and I-"

"John," Anna put a hand on his cheek and smiled at his confusion, "You asked if 'I' had a son."

"And you said no."

"Because 'we' have a son." Anna giggled, "His name is Jack and he's the sweetest boy. He's been the light of my world for as long as I haven't had you and I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Why didn't you tell me we had a son?"

Anna looked into a corner of the room, "Because you weren't willing to fight for me and I wasn't going to risk you not fighting for our son. I could never risk him."

"But you would've married Green?"

"Green discovered you were the father and threatened Jack. I couldn't risk him so I sent him with Gwen and Mr. Harding to India."

"He's in India?"

"He's safe, John, that's all that mattered to me when I sent him there." Anna smiled, "But we can run away to be with him."

"I'd run wherever you are" John kissed her hand, "And, in the spirit of running, we can take any of my ships to do it."

"What?"

"While I was away, gaining my education and building my prestige, I also built my own fortune."

"How?"

"Who do you think kept buying Green out of debt?" John grinned as Anna felt her jaw drop, "I own his company."

"You own him?"

John ran his hand over her face, "Before, when I said I couldn't take you away that was cowardice. But I also knew that I needed different weapons. I always wanted to fight for you but I wasn't formidably armed then. Now I am."

Anna grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him again, sinking into his mouth. She straddled his waist and pushed him back to the bed, grinding down on his arousal as it hardened under her. When he tried to rise she put both hands on his shoulders and broke their kiss.

"Leave this to me, John."

He lay back as Anna navigated her way over his chest with her lips. She sucked when his fists clenched in the sheets and kicked the blankets behind them as she slid her body down his legs. Her hands scratched at his sides, scoring over his skin until she reached her true object.

While he groaned and grunted above her, Anna moved her hands over him. He thickened in her grip and twitched when she licked up the underside of him. John shouted to the ceiling when she pulled gently at the tip of him. And she took special are to make sure he was watching, grinning as she did so, when she finally took him into her mouth.

His hips bucked into her but she held steady. The graze her teeth and wrapping of her tongue over him rasped with the bobbing of her head. Anna rubbed herself on his legs, the now familiar pulsing at her center demanding response. But she focused on John and licked at the liquid gathering at his tip.

Anna heard his whimpering and drew herself off him. Leaning forward, with her hands on his chest, Anna positioned herself and sank down. John arched his back and she gasped when he settled as deep inside her as he could go.

They stared at one another in the dark as Anna rose and fell, grinding and twisting when skin struck skin. Her fingers played behind her, running his sack between her fingers while his own hands caressed up to her breasts. Their sounds mingled in the room, punctuated by their breathing, and Anna could not keep the smile from her face.

When John sat up she gasped, losing her rhythm as he moved inside her. Her hands settled on his shoulders for purchase, keeping herself in place to retake her rhythm. John wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close, and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his hips rutted into hers. With the release of her breast Anna broke again, John following shortly after with a few more plunges before Anna felt his finish deep inside her.

Anna ran a hand over his face, kissing him before resting her forehead on his. "Stay with me?"

"Forever."


	15. Part III: The Prestige

In quiet moments one can slow their breathing and touch their emotions. As they breathe slowly they are one with the world. The silence of the world brings on the deafening thump of the heart, the soul, and the mind. When these operate in concert, sought out most diligently, they are almost as tangible as any physical object.

Those who gain that deeper connection find the lines that keep them a part of everything about them. They reach to the innermost parts of themselves and plumb the depths of who they are. This reacquaintance is of vital importance to the continuation of man's soul. For without a reorientation, people forget.

Such an action reminds one they are human, that they can feel, and that they are alive.

Some lose this because they fear those emotions. Those emotions were too strong once and tore them under like a riptide threatening to swallow them whole.

Some lose it because they fear the pain of regaining those emotions. They never again want to ache as their soul tears and shreds or while their heart bursts over and over again.

And some only feel it again when another brings those emotions back to them, granting them new life.

It is a beautiful magic to see someone regain that hold on themselves. To see with new eyes what they thought was lost forever. To caress with care that part of themselves they considered a stranger but now greet as an old friend. To embrace with all the energy of their being what once seemed more distant than the cold night stars.

Their eyes light up, the smile extends farther, and their expression offers more warmth. They are new. They are whole.

There is magic in the freeing of the human soul. To watch the years of grit and armor slough off to reveal the blinking and trembling person inside. In the moment they reach out a tentative hand, grasping for the promise of a friend, of love, of a new beginning. And to see that patience and courage rewarded with kindness and compassion and affection is the fulfilment of that magic. The magic of hope.

For one so strong for so long, the opportunity to feel tears course tracks down their cheeks is more liberating than the dropping of physical shackles. For one who could only ever rely on themselves, to rest their load on another is like floating with clouds. For one who struggled to hide themselves away, to reveal who they are makes them shine brighter than the sun.

When they can collapse into the arms of another and be free of all their fears and sorrow is freedom. When their hearts are less heavy and their souls less grieved is joy. When they leave their cares and concerns behind is contentment.

They finally face themselves in mirrors left covered for too long. They see themselves as they are and are no longer afraid. They forge a new path and leave the old one by never looking back.

Oh, to convince ourselves all is not lost after wandering in the shadows for so long. To see the smallest glimpse of light when all had been dark. To wonder, even if for the tiniest fractions of a second, if there is hope and to chase that hope until it lies within their grasp brings the greatest magic of all. Hope, after love, is the greatest magic.

And perhaps one of life's most convincing illusions.

For who has not struggled against all odds on the slimmest of chances that they could succeed because of hope? And how much farther have the hopeful to fall when their dreams are dashed? The most insidious of magics are those that feel like they are the most enduring.

The ones that break a person so completely. For anyone can bear struggle. Anyone can overcome. But none can bear when what they prayed for most is snatched from their grasp.

That moment when the magic no longer exists.

That kills more souls than the deadliest of weapons.

For magic is not always good.


	16. The Third Act, The Hardest Part

Anna opened her eyes, blinking in confusion a moment as she tried to think why her bed felt different. She shifted and her hand slid over hair that was not hers while the thump of another heart echoed under her ear. Smiling, Anna realized what was different and snuggled closer to John a moment. She tilted her head up, running a finger over his profile but he barely moved except to twitch his nose.

Pushing off John's chest, Anna slipped from his hold. She moved as slowly as possible so as not to disturb him and lighted off the bed. Reaching for her dressing gown she smirked to herself as she tied it, seeing their clothing spread over the floor. Had Gwen still been her maid the mess would have been cleaned with efficiency in silence and secrecy but Ethel was new and Anna did not really want to share John just yet… even if it was only her maid.

Anna moved to the door, picking up some of the clothes to drape over the clothing rack when arms wrapped around her from behind. She inhaled quickly at the feeling of someone at her back. When that weight, and a slightly more persistent one at the small of her back, warmed her through the dressing gown Anna closed her eyes and sighed into the embrace.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." The rumble through his chest vibrated into her and Anna imagined the thrill reddening her cheeks.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, until you left the bed."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No," He nosed into her hair, breathing deeply, "I enjoyed the best part of being in the same bed with you."

"What's that?"

"Watching you sleep peacefully."

She put her head back on his shoulder, "I think the best part of my morning was waking up next to you. Nothing could be better than that for me."

"I could make it better." He kissed at her neck, "If you want."

"How could you do that?"

"Bringing you over the edge when I can see all of you." John paused, his voice near her ear, "If you want."

"We've gone without for seven years," Anna turned in his arms, holding her hands loosely at the back of his neck. "I think we should make up for lost time."

"And how should we do that?" John's hands slipped from her waist to trace over the dressing gown covering her ass.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I think I'll show you instead." He lifted her, stepping forward until her back hit the wall. "If you want."

Anna tightened her grip on the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers. After a moment she pulled back just enough to speak, "Is that answer enough for you?"

John moved her legs to wrap around his waist and seized her mouth again. Anna moaned into his kiss when she felt him through the material of her dressing gown. She tried to grind down on him, the heat teasing her, but his fingers dug into her legs to stop her attempt.

"Not yet." John moved his mouth from hers, sucking a line of kisses from her neck to her ear. "It's far too soon for that."

"But I want to." Anna whined, holding him to her as she shifted in his arms.

"I know you do. However, this needs to be about you." He nipped at her ear, "Let me treat you first. Please?"

John hardly gave her a chance to respond before one of his hands slipped a finger between her legs. He crooked his finger, running it over the skin of her thighs and barely touching where Anna pulsed in time with the frantic beating of her heart. His touches skimmed over her skin, tickling and taunting her until she gyrated her hips to trap him.

The gentleness of his kisses to her cheek distracted her for a moment while John glided his finger toward her sparking bundle of nerves. When he did finally touch there, Anna cried out, scrunching her eyes shut at the response of her nerves to his determined touch. A moment later his finger ended the flirtation at the top of her sex and slid between her folds. Her nails threatened to break the skin on his shoulders when he swept as deeply as he could before pulling to the edge and diving in again.

"You're so wet Anna." John kissed down her neck, timing the touches of his lips to her shoulders and collarbones to harmonize with the glide of fingers inside her. "How are you already so ready for me?"

"I don't know." The scratch of her dressing gown moving over her skin as John exposed her breasts to his view, deafened Anna in her heightened state.

"I do." Anna looked down at John, tracing the tip of his tongue over her sensitive skin. "Because you're perfect."

Anna's head went back against the wall, the keening cry escaping her throat to echo around the room. John's fingers worked through her core and his teeth nipped in counterpoint to the sucking of his mouth over her breasts. Her breath only came in panting gasps she could sneak past frying nerves while her body struggled to comprehend the delicious agony of emotion and sensation he built inside her. In moments Anna's hands trembled in their raking trails down John's back, repeating his name with each scratch over his skin while he set her insides aflame.

He lifted his head, "Let go for me Anna? Let me see you? I've never seen you before and I want to. Will you let me?"

She could only nod as his pressed inside her with his three fingers. Anna screeched her finish, shutting her eyes as colors burst before her eyes, clouding her vision. If not for his hold on her she was sure she would sink to the floor. Her legs twitched and her body succumbed to spasms while her mind fought to retain its hold on reality.

Trying to settle her breathing, Anna tugged John closer to her with a bend in her legs. He slid the ends of her dressing gown open and to the side, exposing her fully to his view. Anna felt his forehead rest on hers and she opened her eyes to see his gaze focused downward. His fingers stroked over her, massaging the quivering muscles and watching as he did so.

Finally John met her eyes, his fingers drawing the evidence of her completion up to circle first one nipple and then the other. He lowered his head, still keeping eye contact, and sucked the taste of her off before taking his fingers into his mouth. Anna rutted her hips forward, the sight of him enjoying everything she gave, sending her right back to the peek.

He pulled his fingers from his mouth and Anna leveraged herself with the back of his neck to surge toward his lips. John gave in to her and she ran her tongue over him, remembering the familiar and still new taste of herself there. When they separated Anna adjusted her hips and sank down as John thrust up into her.

His hand moved to the wall behind her as Anna tried to roll her hips, better settling him insider her. Given their positions John held the control but Anna caught the glint in his eyes. Her movements ran over him in a way that had her inner muscles clinging to him and made John groan. She grinned at him, pulling his lips close to hers, and played over them a moment before whispering to him.

"I think you should let go now John."

"This is about you."

Anna pouted, "But I want to see you too. Can't I see you John?"

John seized her mouth, pressing his tongue to tangle with hers. Anna grabbed his arms and pushed herself onto him. He plunged into her, his legs and hips working into her. The sound of skin slapping skin filled Anna's ears and she could feel the wall at her back. But none of it gave her the feeling she had the night before.

"The chair." She nipped at his chin, following the line of his jaw.

"What?" John paused his movements, pulsing inside her.

"The chair. Move to the chair John."

Gripping her thighs tightly, he staggered a minute, stepping away from the wall. With a throw of his head John found the chair and aimed for it. They landed heavily on the cushions, breaking from their kiss when the shift sent John deeper. Anna groaned, nodding almost unconsciously as he hit exactly where she needed him.

"Anna," She blinked and tried to register John's voice, "Move, please."

Rocking against him, Anna leveraged herself on the cushions of the chair with her knees, pressing down as far as she could go. John's hands imprinted themselves on her ass as he tried to keep up his rhythm while he buried his head between her breasts. His teeth grazed her skin and he sucked her nipples into his mouth. Anna practically clawed at him, keeping him in place to chase her pleasure and his at the same time.

The piston of his hips drove his erection as deep into Anna as he could go and her voice pitched to higher and higher registers. She twisted on him, trying to keep him inside her, and risked a hand behind her to fondle his hanging sack. His breathing hitched and the frenzied pace had his heels hitting the floor to leverage himself faster into her.

With the tightening of his fingers in her flesh Anna heard John break with a shout of her name. He jerked twice more inside her before stilling. They breathed together a minute, Anna standing just on the precipice, and she slid a hand between them. He lifted his head at the movement, kissing her with whatever reserve of energy he managed, and joined her hand with his own to send her over the edge again. The colors flashed, clouding her vision, and it was only her hands on his skin that grounded her.

Anna collapsed on John, drawing air into her lungs to tickle her raw throat. He held her close, hands warm through the material of her dressing gown, resting her head on his shoulder as he leaned back on the headrest of the chair. Anna slid backward, separating them, before wrapping herself around him.

"That was very much better." Anna murmured and felt John's laugh. She lifted her head, "I'm being serious, Mr. Bates."

"Good." John traced a finger over her face, "You're beautiful when you come."

"As are you." Anna kissed his cheek and replaced her head on his shoulder.

"Did it make up for lost time?" Anna shifted, struggling to get her fuzzy mind to wrap around what he just said.

"What?"

"Have we made up for lost time?"

She waited a moment before answering, curling her fingers in the hair of his chest. "We never will."

"Never?"

Anna pulled his head to her shoulder and hugged him, "But we can spend the rest of our lives trying."

John turned his head enough to kiss her cheek, "I'd like that."

Anna stood up, grabbing the side of the chair to support herself before she regained strength to her legs. "But now, we must go about our day."

"Yes we should." John risked a scan of the room, "We'll scandalize your poor maid when she finally comes in here."

"Yes we will." Anna ran a hand through her hair, "Poor dear."

"Are you sure you want to risk anyone knowing about us?"

"The world will know soon enough so why shouldn't she be the first?"

John laughed and pulled at his trousers and pants on the floor. "I don't care who's first as long as I'm with you."

"Charmer." He tried to steal another kiss but Anna dodged away, "We've got things to do, John."

"Yes ma'am."

Anna could not stop the smile on her face as she finished gathering her things. Or when she scrubbed herself, wincing slightly at sore muscles more vigorously worked than she was used to. Or when she eventually came downstairs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

But, as she entered the dining room, she froze when she saw Mary sitting at the table, sipping tea and reading through the paper. Mary looked up at her, smiling.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Anna walked slowly into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"And that's the gratitude I get for asking your maid not to disturb you this morning?" Mary spread her hands at the food on the table, "Or helping run your household while you enjoyed your rather exciting morning?"

Anna's cheeks heated, "You heard that?"

"Oh yes," Mary nodded, bringing her tea cup to her lips, "I used to think you were such a quiet person. Reserved, gentle… I don't think that anymore."

"And what do you think?" Anna took her seat across the table from Mary as she turned the page of the paper and bit into some toast.

"That you greatly enjoyed your wake up this morning."

Anna buried her head in her hands, "I can't believe you heard that."

"I think a great many people heard that."

Anna peeked out from between her fingers, "Did you stay here last night?"

"I thought it would prevent potential scandal if anyone else but myself noticed the entertainment from last night never left. Or that he continued to entertain you." Mary refilled her cup, "I expected the two of you, given the two-and-go of your romance, to be a little more subtle but I guess that was too much to expect when you'd been apart for seven years."

"What did you hear?"

"Without saying anything to send your face into a deeper shade of red, we'll just suffice ourselves with the fact that anyone in the house knew the name of your private guest and I believe you have a lovely soprano voice."

Anna shook her head, "This is so embarrassing."

"What'd be more embarrassing is if you were then going to continue your engagement to Mr. Green after last night's performance. His and yours… and both of those given by Mr. Bates."

"I won't be." Anna took a cup of tea for herself, "As soon as I can find the hole where he decided to dry out I'll be breaking the engagement."

"Good. It'd be awkward otherwise if you took Mr. Bates to bed but stayed with Green." Mary looked up as John entered the room, "Speak of the devil. Good morning Mr. Bates."

John froze in the doorway, looking between Mary and Anna before taking the seat near Anna. "Good morning Lady Mary."

"How'd you sleep last night Mr. Bates?"

"Well." John cleared his throat, "My bed was more than comfortable enough."

"I'd suspect so. For the parts of the night you slept, that is." John choked on his tea, "Given how early you were up this morning I would assume you were fantastically well rested."

"Behave Mary." Anna warned, "You can say what you like to me but I'd rather you respected my guests."

"Not to worry, I shan't tease Mr. Bates further this morning since I'm off." Mary folded her paper, leaving it on the table before drawing out a letter to give to Anna, "This came to Grantham House this morning for you."

"Why would my mail come to your house?"

"Because I instructed Gwen and Mr. Harding to send personal correspondence to my address as a precaution against your soon to be ex-fiancé." Mary straightened her blouse, "I would warn you, proud as I am you're finally breaking with Green, he's still dangerous. A rabid animal, when cornered, is at its most vicious."

Anna still held the letter opener in her hand, the seal broken on the envelope. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that while the entire ballroom last night applauded your performance and hoped you washed your hands of that wanker there are still concerns about what Green does to those who cross him." Mary shrugged, "Just be aware."

"I will and thank you, Mary."

"I do what I can, nothing more." She waved at them, "If you have a chance, stop by Grantham House before you go back up north. I'll want to celebrate the end of your engagement better than we did the start of it."

Anna nodded and waited until Mary was out of the room before pulling the contents of the envelope free. She set aside the handwriting she recognized as Gwen's and beamed as she opened the letter scrawled in a child's hand. Out of the corner of her eye Anna caught John peeking at it. She held it toward him, "Would you like to read what your son thinks of India, Mr. Bates?"

John dropped his utensils, "May I?"

"Of course," Anna held the letter out to him and saw how John's hands trembled when he took the paper as carefully as he might a baby.

His eyes filled with tears as he read the words there. Splattered with ink and smeared in a few places from his hand Anna watched John's eyes read the words there. Simple and full of a child's exuberance Anna almost wept with John as his tears spilled over his cheeks.

Putting the letter down John gathered himself, "He says he wants you to buy him an elephant he can bring back to Ravenworth Castle. Says it can sleep in his room until it gets too big and then in the ballroom. He wants to ride one to school."

"He would." Anna left her chair and went to John, kneeling on the floor as she took his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because this is the first time you've met him."

John covered her hands with his other and kissed them. "I've missed so much about his life and it's my fault, not yours. Never yours."

"I still feel guilty."

"Don't." John urged her to stand and joined her, "Because I don't have to miss anymore of it."

"No," Anna smiled, holding his face with her hands, "No you don't."

She pulled him to her and kissed him like any woman might kiss her husband in the dining room at breakfast.

* * *

John sorted through the paperwork, signing off on a few things before handing them over to Carson. "And that should be the last of it."

"Very good." Carson paused and John turned to look up at him

"Is there something on your mind Mr. Carson?"

"This may not be my place, Mr. Bates, but I wondered if you were open to the idea that you could possibly be making a mistake."

John set down the pen and sat back, "Mistake how?"

"You're still building a profile here in London and while you've a very impressive reputation abroad, leaving London so soon could impact your success on a return visit."

"How much so?"

"It's hard to say sir. Especially since you won't tell me how long you'll be gone or where you're going. How do I book performances and theater space when I can't tell anyone specifically when or where they can depend on you?"

"It'll be three months, Carson, at the most. And it's a trip to India." John stood, checking his tie in the mirror, "There are things I can only get in India and I have a few friends there who might have some new tricks to add to our trade."

"If that's the case then perhaps I could advocate you take Andy with you. He is your assistant and you're training him to take over. Maybe this is the time for him to learn more of the intricacy of the business?"

"Andy's good and if, in the interim, you want to promote him as a budding magician then by all means do so with my blessing but he's not at the skill level yet to build on my name." John pulled his pocket watch out and flipped it open before tucking it away again. "He's skilled just not polished yet."

"I quite agree."

John nodded at himself in the mirror, "Now, I need to prepare for this evening or this conversation will be moot anyway."

"I'll leave you to it Mr. Bates and make sure these," Carson held up the documents and paperwork, "Are filed with the appropriate people."

"You are, as always, invaluable to me Mr. Carson." John turned back to the mirror as he went to pull his jacket over his arms. The door opened and John turned to it, his focus on picking up his top hat, "Was there something else we-"

John's words faded in his mouth at the sight of Anna shutting the door to his office, locking it behind her. "I do hope you're not too busy Mr. Bates."

"I-"

"Good." She walked toward him, removing her coat and placing it on the hook by the door, "Because I was just on my way to break with my fiancé when I decided I needed something to give me a bit of courage."

John coughed, "How can I help with that Lady Ravensburg?"

"You're the illusionist," Anna perched on the edge of the table, "Pull it from your hat. Isn't that what you do?"

He thought a moment then grinned. Putting his hands on either side of her legs on the table John placed his mouth close to her ear, "I can't pull it from my hat but I could draw it from you."

Anna shivered as John ran his finger from her jaw down her neck, swirling it around the neckline of her dress before slipping under the fabric. "And how would you draw it from me?"

"Like this." John grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. He dragged a chair over and spread her legs to sit between them. Anna lifted herself on her hands when John's hands crept up her dress to pull her knickers and stockings down in one smooth slide. "If you're willing, that is."

"I snuck backstage, Mr. Bates. I'd say I'm very willing."

"Excellent." John rolled the hem of her dress back, bunching it at her waist and leaving her entirely open to his view. For a moment all he could do was stare at the sight of her. Her smooth, alabaster skin fading into the lush, pinker flesh of her, just waiting for him, already glistened slightly in the flicking electric lights of his office was almost more than he could bear. John adjusted in his seat, his own desire pressing against the fastening of his trousers.

His hands smoothed over her legs, playing his fingers over her as if she were a fine instrument. Anna leaned back onto her elbows, sliding herself closer to him. John could have died a happy man with the offering before him but he wanted her to experience the pleasure with him before he did.

Kissing from her knee, John started from the left and worked his way to the pulsing skin. He nipped at her, grinning when Anna let out a moan. His tongue and teeth teased just around her center before kissing down the other leg.

Her whimper had his fingers forming a 'v' shape and fondling her folds. John traced her, committing the feel of her to memory, before prizing her open. Anna's legs spread wider and John dipped his head forward to run the flat of his tongue over her. The tremor of her moan vibrated back to his lips and John pointed his tongue to dip into her.

Anna moved her arms to grip the side of the table while John brought the fingers of his other hand to glide inside her. She huffed with the jerk of her hips and John adjusted his position to lay his arm over her stomach so his fingers could still hold her open while his tongue worked over her and his fingers inside her. He sucked and drank from her, pulling as much of her taste into his mouth as he could. His ears filled with the sounds of her pleasure and the rise signaled her approach to the peak of ecstasy with every fluctuation of her hips.

John smiled against her, crooking his fingers against the clutch of her inner walls, and heard Anna shatter. He drew her climax from her, pulling until her body had nothing left to give, before pushing the chair back against the floor. Anna blinked at him, smile plastering her face as John put a hand to his trousers.

"May I?"

"That was the purpose of my visit." Anna rose, John noting the trembling of her arms trying to support of her weight.

"Good." John freed himself, pushing trousers and pants only far enough to brush his tips against her entrance. "Are you ready?"

Anna responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him inside her. John's hands went to the tabletop and he gasped at the feel of her around him. Her hands came up, brushing in his hair.

"After seven years you'd think only a day apart would be nothing."

"It was never nothing, Anna." John drew to the very edge before driving back in. "I thought of you every day."

"Did you?" Anna closed her eyes as John set his punishing rhythm."

"Yes." John gritted his teeth, trying to hold control over himself but the sight of her, laid out before him, utterly satisfied, was almost enough to send him over the edge. "Sometimes it was all I could do to even eat. You filled my brain Anna."

"And you filled mine." Anna pulled herself up, using his shoulders. "After I lost you the only thing I had was the memory of you every time I looked at our son."

John hung his head into her shoulder, the thin thread of his resolve close to snapping. "Anna you're just-"

"Just what?" She clung to his neck, mouth by his ear. "Too warm? Too wet?"

"Too perfect." John pulled back to look in her eyes. "I couldn't forget you because I never loved anything or anyone like I love you."

"Then finish it." Anna lifted her hips to send his deeper, "Finish John."

He released his control and pounded into her. The table skidded over the floor, gouging in the wood. He could not care as her fingers tightened on the back of his skull. John lowered his head, running his hand to where he pushed through her folds and pinched at the nerves.

Anna's high-pitched shriek was enough to have John emptying himself inside her. His hips stuttered out his finish, moving until he could barely stand. With a look behind him John collapsed onto the chair, breathing hard and feeling the sweat stick his shirt and waistcoat to his body.

He smiled up at Anna as she slipped off the table and onto his lap. He held her close and she put her head under his chin. John pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling the beads of sweat there while pulling in the scent of her and of them together.

"Tell me about him."

"Jack?"

John nodded, "Please?"

"He has your hair and my eyes." Anna twirled a finger in John's hair. "He broods like you used to. And when he focuses on something he gives it all his attention."

"What else?"

"He loves reading and running and exploring. I almost lost him on the estate once because he wandered into the woods while I was inspecting a pig farm. I searched for a hour only to come back and find him curled on a bale of hay talking to the pigs about the wonderful things he found in the forest." Anna leaned back to look at John, "He reminded me so much of you it almost hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Anna sat back, "I told you then I didn't regret it and, despite my cruelty to you, I never regretted it."

"I regretted leaving you."

"But now we get to run away together." Anna tapped the tip of his nose. "You and I will take the train from Paris to Turkey and then we'll take another train to India. And another to Bombay."

"Where we'll be reunited with our son."

"Yes," Anna linked her hands behind his neck, "John Bates Jr."

"You named him after me?"

"Of course I did. Who else?"

"What about your father?"

"Maybe Jack's younger brother can be named Gregory?" Anna teased and kissed John's cheek before dipping to retrieve her knickers and stockings. "I need to go or else I'll miss the last unpleasant thing I need to do before we run away together."

"I could come with you," John offered, grabbing a rag to clean himself before restoring his pants and trousers. He cracked the small window in the office before turning back to Anna. "You don't have to go alone."

"Whatever he may suspect I'd like to keep it to suspicions, not confirmations at this point." Anna checked herself over in the mirror before grabbing a towel and wiping at her forehead. She handed it to John, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's almost over John."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Anna kissed his lips and grabbed her coat, "If you're not feeling too exhausted after your show tonight you should come to Raven Place for a nightcap."

John unlocked the door, "A nightcap? I don't drink."

"I wasn't suggesting drinking." Anna winked, "Your decision Mr. Bates."

John watched Anna walk down the hallway and snorted to himself before turning back to his office. He had work to do before tonight.

* * *

Anna sat at the table, chatting with the waiter about possible menu options as the place across from her filled. Green dropped himself into the seat as Anna calmly handed the menu back. Smiling at the waiter she waited for him to leave before turning to Green.

"You don't smell as sober as I hoped."

"Was sobriety a prerequisite for this meeting?"

Anna shrugged, "I guess it won't matter."

"Now you're beginning to understand how this arrangement will work." Green grabbed at the decanter, slopping some of the wine on the tablecloth, "We'll have plenty of spats like these in our marriage and your only job is to ride them out and deal with the aftermath like a good wife."

"You misunderstand." Anna waited for Green to stop pouring and look at her, "Your inebriation won't matter any longer because we're no longer going to get married."

"We're engaged, Anna."

"Not anymore." Anna pulled the ring from her finger, tsking in disgust at it before dropping it on the plate in front of him. "After your embarrassing spectacles at our announcement, my birthday, and then your piece de resistance at our engagement party I've had enough."

"Have you?"

"Nothing is worth the shame of apologizing for you or pretending I don't care when you reek of whatever disease your latest whore passed to you or the drink coating your breath." Anna shook her head, "I won't deal with it anymore."

"May I remind you that the last time you tried to break with me I brought up why you couldn't?" Green leaned over the table, snarling at her, "To my knowledge your circumstances haven't changed."

"But I have." Anna shook her head, "You can't threaten me."

"I didn't. I threatened your little bastard brat"

"You'd have a time finding him." Anna opened her hands to the ceiling, "He's long gone, has been for a month, and out of your reach."

"You have no idea how far my reach extends."

"I know how far it doesn't." Anna snorted, "It doesn't even extend to your own company since you were bought out of the last of it just this morning with money immediately taken to absolve a fraction of the debts you owe."

Green froze, "How do you know that?"

"Because I know the man who bought your shipping company and took what little dignity you have left."

"Do you?"

"I know him very well." Anna stood, "I'd wish you good fortune, Mr. Green, but I honestly want nothing more for you than for you to burn in hell… after your mind gives over the insanity caused by your particular affliction, that is."

She went to leave but Green's hand clamped on her arm, claw-like in its grip. Anna turned to see the crazed look at the edge of Green's eyes. "You can't just leave me. People don't leave me."

Anna ripped her arm away, "Yes they do and I'm one of them." Anna pointed around them, "You're alone, Mr. Green. And I'll never be in your thrall again."

"I can still destroy you."

"Not before you're little more than a husk, Mr. Green." Anna nodded to him, "I do so hope I never see you again."

Anna left the restaurant, elation rising in her chest. But, on the edge of it, a twinge of doubt. She looked over her shoulder at the front of the restaurant before climbing in the back of her car and ordering it to Raven Place.

* * *

John handed his hat, with his gloves inside, and coat to the butler as he strode into Raven Place. He noted the smirk on the butler's face but ignored it as he went toward the drawing room. "Lady Ravensburg invited me for a night cap."

"The night cap is upstairs, sir." The butler pointed up and John raised an eyebrow.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes sir." The butler disappeared and John took a moment before following his direction and heading up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs the only room with a light on was Anna's. John measured his steps, peeking into the room to see her stretched out in her chair, reading a book in her dressing gown. He beamed and slunk into the room.

Placing his hands over her eyes he whispered in her ear. "Did I make you wait long?"

She moved his hands, craning her neck back to kiss him, "Not long."

John slipped out of his shoes and jacket as Anna rose from the chair, "You mentioned a nightcap."

"I did." Anna pulled the tie to her dressing gown and John had to grab the chair for support when she pulled the dressing gown from her naked body. "But I wasn't suggesting a drink."

John pushed the door closed and held his arms out to her, "What were you suggesting?"

"That we celebrate the end of my engagement."

"Green is gone?"

Anna nodded, "We're free of him john."

"Then," John dug into his pocket and produced a plain gold band, "May I propose a new engagement?"

"John?" Anna's hand flew to her mouth as John captured the other, slipping the ring over her formerly occupied finger.

"I'd like you to be my wife, Anna Smith." John took a knee before her, "I know I did not have the strength to ask you so long ago, to stand against the world with you, but I wanted to. I've had this ring since the first time I showed you an illusion and I knew, watching your face that day, I could never be happy with anyone else but you."

Anna pulled her hand up to see the ring. "Do you mean it?"

"Anna Smith, will you marry me?"

She dropped to her knees and clawed her fingers into his waistcoat lapels, drawing his lips to hers. Anna left John breathless in her desperation and it was all he could do to keep up with her. When she broke the kiss their foreheads touched and Anna nodded, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

John wrapped her in his arms, holding her close to kiss her again. In response, Anna molded her body to his and John moved a hand down her back to keep her in place. Together they swayed slightly before John kissed to her ear.

"May I love you Anna?"

"Yes," She breathed in his, "Any way you desire. For I'm yours and you're mine."

"I love you, Anna."

"And I love you John."

John guided them to stand and stepped away. He removed his waistcoat, shirt, and tie before shucking off his trousers and pants with his socks. Leaving the piles on the floor John gazed at Anna.

"The last time I saw you like this is was raining." John put out a tentative hand, running over her arm. "Do you trust me like you did then?"

"Of course."

John guided Ana back to the bed and had her turn to put her back to him. Placing her hands on the duvet, his hands stroked from her shoulders to her wrists. Her position on the bed, slightly bent over, placed her ass firmly in he cradle of his thighs. With each touch to Anna's skin she shivered and rubbed herself over his growing arousal.

Anna sighed, hanging her head forward when John trailed a line of kisses over her shoulders, his tongue darting out to trace dips in her skin. He tapped his fingertips over her back, gliding there before running around her sides to play over her stomach. With her moaning approval John cupped her breasts in his hands while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me how you feel Anna?"

"Alive."

"I want to make you feel this everyday. That's my vow to you." John sucked at her neck and Anna sobbed at the tickle of his tongue while he rolled her nipples in his fingers.

"What else?"

"I want to wake up with you beside me and just hold you. To play with our son and teach him everything I know." John pressed the flat of his palm to her stomach, pushing down to cup her sex as one of his legs eased hers apart. "To see you grow with our children inside you. To hold them in my arms and protect them as I vow to protect you."

He slid his finger inside her and Anna threw her head back. The golden waves of her hair now caressed her back and John ran his nose through the mass, pulling in the scent of her while his fingers drove her to the edge. It only took a few moments, between his fingers at her core and those at her breast, to have Anna crying out his name.

John pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Do you still trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then kneel on the bed." Anna positioned herself and John tipped her forward onto her hands and knees. The height of the bed put him at the perfect angle to slide right into her shimmering wetness. He ran his length along her and Anna hung her head over her arms. "Are you ready?"

Anna turned to look back over her shoulder at him, "What do you think?"

John plunged into her and Anna shrieked out her response. The speed of his thrusts sent his skin slapping against her, which only spurred him to a frenetic pace. Even risking a look down, to see her back arching under his drives and have her impaled as deeply as he could go inside her, had John rushing to his own finish.

The tingle at the base of his spine sparked and John released into Anna, leaving him draped over her back while his body jerked through the last of it. She shifted just enough to bring him onto the bed with her and laid them on their sides. Flinging at arm around her waist John drew out of her before snuggling close.

"Do you always promise to make things interesting John?" Anna's fingers trailed over his hand and John lifted himself enough to see her face.

"As much as I can."

"Then we'll be just fine." Anna put her hand under his chin, "I love you John."

"And I love you, Anna." John kissed her and slipped off the bed.

Anna sat up, "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting early in the morning," John found his abandoned pants and trousers. "It's about the finalization of the sale of Green's company to me."

"So you have to leave now?"

John stopped, his trousers gaping and his shirt open. "It's a formality, mostly just announcing to him that he's lost his company since I already own it, but if I stay here tonight," John crawled up the bed, teasing Anna back down to lay on her back, "Then I know I'll never get there in time. We might never leave this bed."

"Would the be so bad?"

"No," John kissed her forehead, "But if we want everything to be ready for when we leave then I need to finish this."

Anna linked her arms behind his head, "Is this how you plan to care for me?"

"Yes." John kissed at her neck, "I'll leave you as satisfied as I can, I'll love you, and I'll do everything I can so you never have to slave away again. So all your days can be spent in splendor and joy."

"As long as you're there, that's splendor enough."

"Then I'll be there." John drew back, "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Don't you have a show?"

"Tomorrow's my day off." John climbed off the bed, buttoning his shirt, "I have the morning meeting, then rehearsal, and then I'm all yours."

"I'm already planning how I'll use you." Anna sat up again, "So the sooner you go the sooner I can have you back here."

John grinned at her, "Minx."

"Tease."

He descended the stairs, finishing tying his tie and straightening his jacket. The butler appeared and handed him his coat and hat, smirking to himself.

"I thought you'd be longer sir."

"Normally yes but," John removed his gloves, nodding to the butler, "Responsibility beckons."

"So it does."

John left the house, walking up the dark street toward the cab queue a few blocks away. When he was within sight of the line hands grabbed his shoulders. The sounds of multiple feet scraping over the road filled John's ears as the hands dragged him into an alley. John turned to address them and met a fist to his face.

The force of blows on his face and stomach silenced his attempts to cry out. A fist aside his face disoriented him and John stumbled to the pavement. Kicks and strikes had him trying to protect his face but there were too many appendages to deflect them all. He curled into the ball he could and tried to stay conscious.

The world around him darkened and John fought against it but the claws dragged him out of the world and into darkest oblivion.


	17. Are You Watching Closely?

Anna paced the front hall of Raven Place, dry washing her hands with each step. As he butler passed she called out to him, "Has there been any word from Mr. Bates?"

"No your ladyship." He turned at the sound of the door and she nodded to it. Someone cleared their throat next to her and Anna turned to see Ethel, holding out a cup of tea. Anna waved her away and jumped when her butler approached, "Mr. Green wishes to speak with you."

"Mr. Green?"

"Yes your ladyship."

"Where is he?"

"On the steps outside. I refused to let him through the door. He got rather agitated but I thought you wouldn't want him inside the house."

"Right you were. What does he want?"

"He refused to say."

Anna pulled at the fingers of her left hand with her right, "Alright, I'll speak to him. Please stand nearby in case we need to call for any help."

"Of course."

Anna walked to the front doors to see Green with his back to her. With his stance he seemed to study the street, almost as if acclimating to the sight of it. She cleared her throat and he turned, an unsettling smile growing over his face. "Anna, it's good to see you well."

"It's Lady Ravensburg . As we are no longer socially involved I would prefer you address me by my title, Mr. Green."

"After all we've shared surely there's no reason to be so formal?"

"What do you want, Mr. Green?"

"To finish our conversation."

Anna folded her arms, "I thought we finished our conversation yesterday."

"We did, after a fashion." Green made as if to peak inside the house but Anna stepped in his path. "Protecting your new lover I see."

"If I had one he wouldn't be new." Anna stared at Green, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to convince you that you made a mistake."

"The more you speak the less I believe the implausible lie of that statement."

Green scoffed, "Why would you turn your back on me?"

"Because you're nothing to me."

"Nothing? Out of all your suitors you saw something in me you didn't see in them so there must've been something."

"Opportunity to control you. Goodbye Mr. Green." Anna went to walk back inside when Green called out to her.

"Control must be a very important part of your relationship with that illusionist of your." Anna paused and Green continued, "It's a shame he seems to have vanished. But I guess that is what illusionist's do, disappear."

Anna turned, "I beg your pardon?"

Green walked up the stairs to stand toe-to-toe with Anna. "It may take you time to accept me as your future husband but I hope it's less time than it'll take you to accept the truth that whatever you believe you had with your precious stage hack is over."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Anna walked up the steps.

"It's hard to be in love with a dead man Anna." Green laughed and Anna's hand trembled where she put it on the doorframe, refusing to look at him. "Even harder to build a life when you're also in a grave. Then who would care for little Jack? But he may not have long to worry… not if he joins the morbid party himself."

Anna rushed inside, ordering the butler to close the door. Her frenzied steps took her to the center of her hall and she called up the stairs. "Ethel!"

"Yes your ladyship?"

The maid practically jumped to the bannister as Anna saw her, "I need you to pack me a case with the bare essentials. Whatever I need to travel quickly, do you understand?"

"No your ladyship but I'll do it."

"Good girl." Anna went to the phone and put it to her ear, "Grantham House please, Lady Ravensburg speaking."

The slightly bored voice of Mary soon filled the line, "Yes?"

"I need your help."

"I'm not surprised. What's wrong this time?"

"Green," Anna tried to keep her voice calm but her hands shook holding the piece to her ear, "He showed up at my door and suggested that he had John killed."

"Please, he doesn't have the money to get something like that done."

"But what if he did?"

Anna almost collapsed on the floor at the pause on the line but finally Mary spoke, "Then you need to leave London, right now. If he had the money to kill Mr. Bates then he can do worse to you. You're in danger here while he knows where you are."

"Where could I run? He already knows about Raveworth Castle and Jack's in India and I won't risk him. Not after the way Green threatened him today."

"Of course not India but somewhere I can get to you." Mary sighed on the line, "My aunt is in Paris. I'll send her a telegram and she'll take you to her home. You've never met and Green doesn't know her so he'll have no idea where to look."

"Who'll tell Jack?"

"I'll telegram Mr. Harding and make sure any correspondence to your home is handled by someone I trust."

Anna sobbed on the line, "He's never going to leave us alone Mary."

"Anna, it's going to be alright. We're going to get through this."

"I can't do it again Mary."

"Do what?"

"Lose John. I can't live through losing him again."

"We don't know that he's dead. Until we have concrete proof we treat this like a ploy and nothing more but we act accordingly."

"What if he needs help? We need to find him."

"Right now you're protecting yourself and I'll take up the search for Mr. Bates."

"You will?" Anna imagined the weight on her soul lightened for a fraction of a second.

"I was going to have Matthew do it and since we're married technically I will too but that's not important. Get your car and go to the station. We'll meet and I'll go as far as Dover."

"How can I thank you?"

"You can give me stock in your company or throw me a party."

"That's all?"

"It's a joke, Anna. Honestly, you act like I'm only in this for self-interest."

"Why are you in this?"

"Because this is what friends do for one another."

"Not like this."

"I'll remind you that you once helped me cart a dead body through my house. After that I owe you my life. Now get going."

Anna hung up the phone and ran up the stairs.

* * *

John opened his eyes and groaned. Trying to turn hands pushed him back onto his back. He tried to fight but the arms held him down.

"Stop struggling or you'll pull your stiches." A dark-haired woman with blue eyes waited until John stopped moving. "That's better. Now lie back and rest while I finish checking your bruises."

"Where am I?"

"Grantham House, Mr. Bates," John blinked at the sight of a smiling Lady Mary entering the room. "I do hope the bed's to your liking. It's in a forgotten corner of the house since we thought the fewer people who knew about you being here the better."

"Why?"

"I assume because the alley where we found you was the kind of place people get left for dead in penny dreadfuls." Mary took the seat next to him, "Please do behave for my sister, Sybil. She's a trained war nurse and would rather not have you test her other acquired skills on you should you become belligerent."

"Stop it Mary, you'll scare him." John tried to turn toward the softer voice, "I'm not at all like that."

"I wish you were." Mary clapped her hands together, "You took rather a nasty beating Mr. Bates. Did you owe someone rather unpleasant a lot of money?"

"I don't think this had anything to do with someone wanting to get anything from me but pain." John grimaced when Sybil pressed on a particularly tender spot of his back. "If I wanted to sound conspiratorial I'd say this had all the hallmarks of a stunt pulled by Green and his man Thomas."

"I'd say so too. And so did the police when they found Thomas this morning." Mary settled back in her chair, "My husband, Matthew, has quite a convincing voice when he told Mr. Barrow to plead guilty to the charges of assault and battery instead of attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?"

"You were left for dead in an alley after you left Anna's home the other night."

"Anna!" John tried to sit up but Sybil forced him back down, "Is Anna alright?"

"Anna's safely in Paris with my aunt while she waits for word about you." Mary put her hand forward and John watched it's hesitation and flex before she patted his own twice, jerking back as soon as she did like she'd been burned. "I sent her that message this morning so she knows you're alive, which was more than she thought three days ago."

"Three days?"

"You've tossed and turned here for two of them."

"What about Green?"

Mary chewed at her lip, "I am sorry to say that I've no word on that."

"Nothing?"

"As yet," Mary held up a finger, "There are easily a million people in this city and, while I believe Green might find it below his dignity to mingle with a different class of people, desperation could've driven him to the gutter for the time being. Not to worry, we'll find him."

"But Anna-"

"Is safe, like I said. He can't get to her." Mary stood, "I promise you, Mr. Bates, that as long as your recovering here you've no need to worry about anything but your recovery. Anna needs you well and I intend to deliver a whole man to her when you're once again that man. Until then, trust I've taken all this in hand."

"Thank you," John called as Mary opened the door, "For all of it."

"What are friends for, Mr. Bates?"

* * *

Anna grinned to herself as she reread the telegram. She folded it up, holding it tightly as she looked over the Seine. Closing her eyes Anna could almost forget they were so far away from one another and feel John next to her.

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt someone just behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, sending an involuntary shudder through her. Anna turned and gasped as a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against Green's grip but his stronger frame pulled her toward the edge of the bridge.

"Thought you were clever didn't you? Running away to hide with Mary's family. Did you think I was so stupid I'd never guess who you'd go to for help with your man gone?"

Anna bit Green's hand and his hold loosened a moment while he cursed. She kicked at him, only gaining a little purchase on his legs but enough to run back up the bridge. Arms wrapped around her waist and Anna stumbled.

"You're coming back to London and you're marrying me."

"I won't." Anna screamed, beating at him with her fists but only landing glancing blows. "I'd never marry you."

Green slapped Anna and she fell into the railing of the bridge, only just catching herself. "Don't tell me that impoverished clockmaker could ever hope to make you happy."

"If you must know," Anna leaned on the railing for support, "He makes me very happy. Now let me go."

"No." Green lunged for her and Anna dodged.

But his blow caught the edge of her coat. She slipped and tangled in the chains of the railing for a minute. Then, with her life flashing before her eyes, Anna heard the rushing of wind by her ears before the cold grip of the water surrounded her. Dragging her down and away.


	18. Man's Reach Exceeds His Nerve

John tried to rise from his chair but Sybil pushed him back, "What do you mean she's 'missing presumed dead'?"

"That's all Rosamund could get from the Parisian police." Mary handed over the telegram for John to furiously devour. "Rosamund saw a man try to grab Anna and some people close by heard bits of their argument before the scuffle. They reported to the police that he seemed to be trying to force her with him and she refused. She slipped and fell into the river. Green waited only long enough to see if she'd resurface and, when she didn't, he ran for it."

"Are they looking for him?"

"They say it's all in hand."

"Then no." John grabbed the walking stick Sybil lent him and forced himself to stand, brushing Sybil away to her frustration. "You told me Anna would be safe in Paris."

"I thought she would be but it seems Green was smarter than I gave him credit for."

"You're saying he knew you'd send her to Paris?"

"I'm saying he must've thought that a better option than sending her to my grandmother in America." Mary huffed, "It could just be coincidence and he was already skulking around the city himself."

"What are those odds, Lady Mary?"

"Knowing Green's overly developed sense of entitlement, very good. If he's in hiding he's not hiding in just any little shadow. He'd pick one suited for his less desirable needs and I don't know about you but I've seen some exceedingly undesirable things in Paris."

"I've seen them too."

"Then you understand." Mary nodded at Sybil to leave, putting her hands on her hips and pacing a moment, "It's odd though."

"That your plan didn't work?"

Mary scowled, "Don't be antagonistic to me, Mr. Bates. I'm trying to help."

"I'm sorry," John raised a hand in surrender, "What's odd?"

"That Anna didn't resurface. The Seine's not that deep and the distance from the bridge to the river wasn't enough to do damage when she hit the water so she should've resurfaced. She was always a strong swimmer."

"How do you know?"

"Anna and I once took a holiday to Spain and spent some time at the beach. I've seen her hold her breath for minutes at a time to scare someone." Mary smiled, "It used to drive Jack to giggles."

"You knew about Jack?"

"Not like I do now. When we went she introduced him as her ward or nephew or something and I didn't think anything of it. I had George to worry about and I got sick off some local cuisine Matthew warned me against so my attentions were occupied elsewhere." Mary mused, "We should go back to Spain."

"Please focus on the task at hand, Lady Mary?"

"Fine, it's just odd that she wouldn't have swam herself clear." Mary raised her hands, "That's all I'm saying."

John rubbed his hand over the top of the cane, "Then I need to go to Paris to find her myself."

"Is that wise?" Mary bit her lip, "For all my speculation the reason she didn't surface could be as simple as the horrible fact that she is really dead. Who knows what's floating around in the Seine. She could've struck her head on a bit of debris and then drown."

"You say that Anna was a strong swimmer and I know she was too strong of a person to allow Green to take everything from her. If she even had a fraction of a chance in that water she's alive."

"That's a very strong statement."

"She's a strong person." John hobbled toward the stairs, "I'm going to find her."

"And if you meet Green?"

"Then I'll deal with him."

Mary hurried down the stairs to stand in front of him, "Or he'll deal with you and, though it pains me to say it, you're not yourself at the moment. Physically speaking. You need help."

"Well I can't take you or Mr. Matthew and you're the only people I trust in this city besides my manager and he's already beside himself trying to suffice himself promoting my shows with my assistant in my place. He would probably suffer a debilitating heart attack to hear I'm going to Paris."

"Then let me help you."

"How?"

"I know two people, investigators of sorts. Matthew used them when he needed to locate a man in Jaipur about a contract dispute and they found that man in a month so Paris should be no problem for them."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Mary crossed her arms over her chest, "Branson and Talbot are the best."

Within two hours a lanky, dark haired man and a shorter, Irish brunette sat in Mary's drawing room sipping tea. Both acted at ease but John could see the tension in them, the constant scan of the room as if locating possible distractions. John played with his walking stick as the taller man surveyed the room with an approving sound.

"You have a lovely home Lady Mary, I was so disappointed to only visit it for a short time on our last visit." He set his cup on the saucer and replaced both on the serving tray. "But my analysis of Lady Mary's drawing room is hardly why Mr. Branson and I are here today, is it Mr. Bates?"

"It's not." John leaned forward, "Lady Mary recommends you very highly. Says you're investigators of some skill."

"We don't want to brag but we have been known to find some very difficult characters in some hard to reach places." Branson placed his cup next to the other man's, "Mr. Talbot and I pride ourselves on two things in that regard."

"Which are?"

"Our efficiency and our discretion." Talbot shrugged, "We've saved no fewer than twenty marriages following those rules and they're the crux of our business."

"Congratulations." John took a breath, "But you're not finding a wayward wife on this trip gentlemen."

"Who then?"

"I need you to find a man and not ask questions about what I'll do when you're successful."

Branson sniffed, "We're not ones to judge the purpose behind the seeking, sir. We're just hired to find them."

"It's entirely above board, I assure you."

"Again, Mr. Bates," Talbot held out a hand, "Your reasons are entirely your own and we've no problem accepting that. Just provide us the details of who he is and where we need to start looking for him."

"His name is Nigel Green, future Duke of Greypoole and he was last seen in Paris."

"Green." Talbot rolled the name in his mouth, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"He recently broke a very public engagement to Lady Ravensburg." Lady Mary ventured but Talbot shook his head.

"It wasn't that. Celebrity gossip isn't our game."

"He made a comment about our work at the party in Yorkshire a year ago." Branson supplied, "That smarmy bastard with his smug grin and too much gin."

Talbot snapped his fingers, "Yes, the one who's been the 'future Duke of Greypoole' for ten years now."

"Then you know him?" John put out his hands, "You know who you're looking for?"

"We're acquainted, in the broadest of senses but yes, we know him." Talbot nodded, "He shouldn't be hard for us to find."

"What makes you so confidant?" John put a hand forward, "I don't mean to insult your skills since they obviously impressed Lady Mary to a considerable degree, but if you could explain your thought process to me it would be helpful."

"People are easy to find because they make the mistake of being themselves when they run." Branson sniffed, "They tend to seek out the same kinds of hideaways or people. For someone like Green he'll probably be holed up in a brothel or trying to win a fortune while losing ten at a gambling table. The privileged are always the easiest to find because they're arrogant enough to think everyone else is an idiot."

"So you're very confident?"

"In this case, yes," Talbot and Branson stood, waiting a moment for John to stand so they could shake his hand, "It'll be a pleasure delivering his location to you Mr. Bates."

"Then let me make that delivery more personal. I'll be coming to Paris with you. I want to remove the chance that he'll run before I can get to him." John paused, "If that's alright with you."

"As long as you don't interfere with our investigation they we're pleased as punch to share our road with you." Branson nodded, "We can be ready to leave by this evening."

"Train to Dover, ferry to Calais, and another train to Paris." Talbot looked at Branson, who nodded, "You're welcome to come with us."

"I'd like that."

* * *

John leaned on the balcony, enjoying the night air and testing his leg a few steps before using his walking stick. He used this pattern to build up his leg on circuits about the room. On the fifth go-round someone knocked at his door and John strode toward it with all the energy he could manage.

Opening the door, he nodded to Branson and Talbot before stepping back for them to enter. "They left supper on the table and it might be a bit cold but it's good."

"Anything is better than stall food." Talbot pulled some toward the chair he took and cut through the bread, "We've news."

"I hope so. You've been at it three days and I'm on pins and needles."

"I think, given your more honorable nature Mr. Bates, you don't quite grasp the extent of whorehouses and places of prostitution in Paris." Branson sipped at his soup before making a face, "Not bad."

"What did you find?" John took the remaining chair as Talbot swallowed and faced him.

"We found the brothel where he took out a room. He's been staying in the company of a woman they call, 'Braithwaite'. We're not sure if that's really her name or what her relationship with Mr. Green is exactly but we tailed her all day and noted she visited a grocer's before a stop at a chemist."

"Getting what?"

"Arsenic." Branson set his spoon down a moment, "Not in a dose enough for poison but, if your assumption of his VD is correct, then she's buying his medicine."

"At this point he could be entirely mad. If he's been battling this affliction for as long as we believe he has then his mind is not entirely his own any longer."

"That's not a concern of mine."

"Be that as it may, I thought it fair to warn you." Talbot reached into his coat and extracted a piece of paper, "This is the address. I'd suggest you go in the evening. She's busy on the ground floor at that time so he'll be alone. The interior is too crowded for a covert approach but there's a set of stairs at the back I think you could use to avoid all the activity at the front."

"You're sure?"

"We didn't attempt it ourselves but we have visual confirmation of Green being there." Branson shuddered, "He looks ready to greet the Reaper at death's door."

John worried the address in his hands a moment before tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. "Why that brothel?"

"If we had to guess?" Talbot shrugged, "It's one of the cheapest. He's used it before but not enough to give him notoriety and it means he can hide there. Laying low from the police I'd imagine."

"Also, based on some of the more unsavory characters we saw hanging about, asking some of the questions we were, he's attracted a lot of attention with his debts." Branson blew out a whistle, "He's got a lot catching up with him so he's hiding from them as well."

John nodded and stood, "Thank you gentlemen."

"It's been an experience Mr. Bates." Talbot opened his arms, "We get to see Paris, find a degenerate, and get treated to lovely suites at a fine hotel."

"And, for your service," John extracted two envelopes from his cases, "The full amount, as requested."

"Thank you." Branson stood first, taking his envelope and shaking John's hand, "If you need us again, just call. We always enjoy a chance to work with someone as forward as yourself. Though we hope you never need our services again."

John paused, "If you would wait to leave until tomorrow afternoon, I may already have another use for those services."

"What exactly?" Talbot took his envelope, opened it to quickly count the contents before slipping it into his jacket.

John grabbed his own coat, "I think there's someone else you can find for me. A few someones, actually."

"Already?"

John stopped, lowering his voice, "How much do you men like India?"


	19. The Audience Knows the Truth

John noticed the men Branson mentioned and approached them with a hand tucked into the pockets of his coat while the other gripped tightly to his walking stick. They immediately went on alert and John paused when he saw one man grip something in his pocket. Withdrawing his own hand, holding it up so the men could see he held no weapons, John walked right in front of them.

"Sorry to disturb your evening."

"Piss off then."

"That wouldn't work to your advantage."

"Yeah?" The largest of the group stepped forward and John tried to calm his breathing to slow the rapid thump of his heart in his chest. "And why's that?"

"I believe we have a mutual goal."

"Do we?"

"You _are_ looking Nigel Green aren't you?" They all exchanged glances before nodding. John smiled, "I know where he is and, in exchange for a few minutes with him, I can leave him to you. Is that agreeable?"

"Why?" John frowned and the man repeated his question, "Why help us?"

"Because I believe Mr. Green owes a few debts that need to be paid but mine is paid in words. You want something more than that and I've no intention of interrupting that process. I just fear your payment might nullify mine and I thought we could address this in a stepwise fashion."

"Step wise?"

"Smallest to largest. I only need his admission. You need his life. Let me in first and we both get what we want."

"And why wouldn't you interrupt us? What's your gain letting us take his head, if that's what it comes to?"

"Because the alternative is I leave him in the hands of the inept Parisian police or take him back to London for the Yard to handle. Both of those options are a waste of our time. More to the point, I'm not one to allow justice to slip through the fingers of those ready to do something about it." John extended a hand, "Are you interested?"

The man who answered shook, "Very."

They discussed specifics until both parties were satisfied and John led them to the alley. They found the stairs Talbot mentioned and John ascended until he reached the floor. John turned to the men.

"Ten minutes and he's all yours."

"We'll be waiting." One of them pulled out a pocket watch, "You'd better hurry because time is wasting."

John opened the door and counted the doors to the bedrooms before stopping at one half open. He peeked in the crack and saw Green on the edge of a bed, shaking as a racking cough ripped through him. Putting his hand on the door John pushed inside.

Green looked up and immediately reached for something on the bedside table but John was faster. With a flick of his wrist the walking stick spun across the room and knocked Green's hand away. He yelped and held his hand as John closed the door before crossing the room to grab the gun. Flicking the cartridge out John tossed both objects back toward the door before bending to retrieve his stick.

The point went to Green's chest and John pressed slightly to slide Green back over the bed toward the wall. "I think you'd better keep your distance. I don't fancy catching what you've got."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not the polite way to greet someone." John clicked his teeth, "Where are you manners Mr. Green? When we meet we say 'hello'. For example, Hello Mr. Green. It's been some time hasn't it?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Right to business. How very prompt you are." John shrugged, "I guess I won't be getting a 'hello' in return then."

"How'd you find me?"

"I heard you the first time." John dragged a chair over and sat on it, keeping Green at a distance with the stick, "Unlike yourself, I have the money to afford to pay people to do the leg work a search requires so that's what I did. They came highly recommended so it wasn't hard for them."

"Who?"

"Tom Branson and Henry Talbot? Lovely people. They mentioned you, said you'd snubbed them as some party or other last year."

"How'd they find me?"

"Apparently you're a creature of gross habit." John gestured to the room, "Hiding yourself away in this hole was within the parameters of their preliminary investigation. Given its cheapness I'd say you're about at the edge of your reserves."

"How dare you speak that way to me!"

"Because you're no one, Mr. Green, and you never were."

"I'm the future-"

"Duke of Greypoole, yes I've heard it before but that's not true, is it?" Green clenched his jaw, "You're no one, Mr. Green and you're only now discovering what many have known for a long time. It must be shock."

"Get stuffed. I've money, position, and a reputation you could never hope to match if you spent the rest of your life trying."

"Sure," John tossed up a hand, "You _had_ money, position, and reputation but you've squandered all of that. I bought your shipping company out from under you so there when your money. Your father refuses to die and leave you his title so that's your position down the toilet. And your public antics alienated you from everyone so you've shot your reputation all to hell."

John leaned forward," I'd say I'm the best qualified to speak to you this way. Seeing as we're _nothing_ together."

"I'll never be anything like you."

"More's the pity there I think." John sighed, "Then you'd have the good sense to realize the gravity of me and you'd be a little more frightened."

"I've nothing to fear from a cheap trickster."

"On the contrary, I'm the man currently holding your life in his hands and that should frighten you." John poked with his stick, "That's not a cheap trick."

Green gulped, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to Anna."

"The bitch fell off a bridge. What more is there to know?"

"What you did to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her. It's nothing to do with me."

"It's everything to do with you, Mr. Green." John twisted the end of the stick, watching Green wince, "You're the one that pushed her."

"She fell."

"Then why run?"

"Because I wasn't going to be questioned about her. It's nothing to me if she drowns and she wasn't worth enough to stay around and save."

"She was your only hope to save yourself."

" _Was_ is a past tense verb, Clockmaker." Green sniggered, "For all you know she jumped."

"To get away from you?"

"To get away from you," Green sneered, "She ran all the way to Paris instead of looking for your moldering corpse in a street after I told her you were probably dead. She heard you were gone and couldn't wait to run for the hills."

"Lady Mary says differently."

"Lady Mary would say anything." Green snorted, "Maybe the thought of living with you for the rest of her life was enough to make her want to kill herself. Or the thought of raising your bastard child had her pitching herself over the edge of the bridge. Either of those would do me. And to think, I contemplated getting near either one of them."

John stood, sliding the stick to Green's throat and pressing on his windpipe. "Never speak about Anna or my son in that fashion again. Do you understand?"

Green gagged and nodded. John loosened the stick and Green gasped against the stained sheets of the bed. "I've got nothing to tell you. She went in the water and drown, end of story."

"Hers, maybe. I have my doubts but maybe." John shrugged his shoulders, withdrawing his walking stick, "Your story, however, is far from over."

"What'd you mean?"

"See I decided that leaving you to let your mind fester with the syphilis would take too long." John walked to the door, turning back toward Green when his hand was secure on the knob, "So I met some of your friends outside and decided to let them join us. I couldn't have all the fun."

Green paled, "What friends?"

"These ones." John pulled the door wider and stepped to the side as the four men entered. "I think they have some things they want to discuss with you."

"No, please," Green reached for John but he stepped out of reach. "You've got to help me. They'll kill me."

"Then may God have mercy on your soul because I've none to spare." John tipped his head toward him, "Good night Mr. Green."

John walked out of the room and descended the stairs. In the distance he thought he heard a few muffled screams. Pulling up his collar John walked back toward his hotel.


	20. You Can Make Them Wonder

John disembarked, holding onto his case and immediately rolling his shoulders at the sensation of sweat beading down his back. The haze covering anything farther away than ten feet combine with his clothes sticking to every inch of him to leave John wondering how he once survived the humid heat. Moving quickly, so as not to rub his hot, sweaty body against anyone else's, John strode down the gangplank to meet met the two met waiting for him at the bottom.

"Welcome to Bombay Mr. Bates." Talbot shook his hand, "You'll relearn to bear the heat."

"You two look practically lived in." John noted their clothing and their apparent ease in the stifling air, "Perhaps England's not the place for you."

"Are you kidding?" Branson laughed, "India's doing murder to my delicate Irish complexion."

"Despite Mr. Branson's complaints, we've gotten used to it Mr. Bates." Talbot whistled and two boys with rickshaws cycled over to them. "We'll get you to the hotel now."

"Thank you." John went to climb into a rickshaw but Branson put a hand on his arm.

"Best that you ride with Mr. Talbot and I ride with your bag. Prevents anyone getting 'lost' in some of the more dangerous streets."

John nodded and left his bag in Branson's care before climbing into the rickshaw with Talbot. The boys pulled them smoothly into the bustle of the traffic, maneuvering through cows, goats, and other rickshaws. Occasionally they'd pull to the side at the honk of a horn and chatter in fast Hindi about who was driving or where they could be going. When John addressed the boy driving his bike in Hindi the boy almost ran them into a wall with surprise.

Talbot chuckled when John sat back, "I forgot you speak the language."

"It was helpful when I studied here for a time."

"As an illusionist?"

"It's one of the best places to learn the oldest tricks in the world." John smiled at the city, "I loved the time I spent here."

"And being back?"

"It'll be just as enjoyable I hope." John turned to Talbot, "What about you and Mr. Branson? Are you enjoying being back?"

"It's been interesting. Like wearing a shirt you haven't in some time and finding it feels different even though it still fits." Talbot snorted, "I guess it feels the same and different at the same time."

"I understand." They sat in relative silence a moment before John coughed to clear his throat, "What progress have you had?"

"We'll discuss it at the hotel," Talbot checked behind them, "I don't want to speak without Mr. Branson to verify what I've said."

They arrived at the hotel and checked John into his room before ordering food to the shared sitting room. John sat on the edge of his seat, fingers interlacing and separating every few seconds. Branson grabbed his collar and aired himself with the flapping of his shirt while the waiters brought their food. When the waiters left Talbot shut the door and locked it before taking his own seat.

"First things first Mr. Bates," Talbot sat facing John, "What interest do you have in the Hardings?"

"Excuse me?"

"You hired us to find the Hardings, one John and Gwen Harding, living here in Bombay." Branson shrugged, "Why?"

"That's personal."

"And we know that we told you that your intentions about Mr. Green were you own and we didn't care why you wanted him found," Branson put his hand out toward John, sneaking a look at Talbot, "Because we both wanted the little shit done and dusted but we've watched this couple for some time now and these are good people."

"Are you worried about my intentions?"

"We want to make sure it's all above board before we give you information that could lead to some rather unpleasant results if your desires are not all well and good." Talbot crossed one leg over the other, leaning back, "It's our prerogative as investigators to be interested in the subject of our quarry. In the case of Green his removal was in the interests of all. In the case of the Hardings we owe it to them to also consider their safety."

John nodded, "And you're right to be responsible in this case but, I assure you, my intentions are noble."

"And what are they?" Talbot pressed and John sighed.

"I needed you to track down the location of the Hardings because they currently have custody of my son."

Branson and Talbot exchanged a glance before Branson spoke, "We weren't aware you had a child. Or any previous dealings with the Hardings. The information you gave us at the beginning of this investigation indicated they were all but strangers to you. A few interactions with Mrs. Harding but only on the fringes of sociality."

"And that is true. They are strangers to me."

"Then why are they in custody of your son?" Talbot insisted and John took a breath to answer him.

"My son's mother was Lady Ravensburg. She entrusted our son to the Hardings when Mr. Green threatened his life because she trusted the Hardings implicitly. She had Mr. Harding take up management of her factories here and Gwen accompanied our son to keep him out of Green's reach."

"Brave woman, to take a son away from his father." Talbot grunted, "I never would've risked it."

John flexed his jaw, "That's the other part, he's never met me and doesn't know I'm his father."

"Oh," Branson clacked his teeth together a few times, "So you wanted to know where he was to take him back?"

"To be involved with his life." John held up a hand, "My son's seven years old and we've never met. Even if his mother told him about me, which I doubt considering she was unmarried when she had him and told the world he was her ward, I'm still as much a stranger to him as either of you. Taking him from people who know him, who love him, and care for him is mad. Worse it'd be irresponsible."

"Then why send us to find the Hardings?" Talbot shook his head, as if trying to clear the confusion from his brain, "Why not just have us find your son?"

"So I could begin a dialogue with them. If Lady Ravensburg is dead then I want to work through them to get to know my son and eventually take him back to England with me. He is his mother's heir and, as such, he stands to inherit a great deal. I intend to see he inherits his birthright and to help him do so in any way I can."

"Then you're here as an emissary of the future?" Branson whistled, "I don't know if I've ever met a man nobler than you, Mr. Bates."

"I'm not noble." John shook his head, "If I'd been noble the boy would've grown up knowing me in his mother's house and Green would never've been in the picture. This is me taking responsibility I owed my son a long time ago."

They all sat in silence a moment, digesting the statement.

"How'd you know to send us to India?" Talbot held up a hand, "It's been nagging at me. Since you didn't know the Hardings, and Lady Ravensburg sent them away before you reconciled, it'd be difficult for you to know where they were."

"Lady Ravensburg informed me, before she went missing." John mused to himself a moment, "We always dreamed of running away to India together so it was the most logical choice."

"Well," Branson pointed to the food before them, "If we can eat something before going back out then we can show you where Mrs. Harding works."

"Not Mr. Harding?"

"Mrs. Harding is the one we've seen most. Mr. Harding works at the factory and she's a teacher in the nearby school. She'll be the easiest to contact since she at least knew you before." Talbot pushed the naan bread toward John, "It's heavy on the garlic, so be warned."

John's stomach would not let him eat more than a few mouthfuls, despite how much his mind basked in the familiar smell of the spices. Waiting for the other two to finish eating was torture of the highest level but eventually Talbot agreed to stay at the hotel and Branson accompanied John to the school by rickshaw, though they were within walking distance. Standing outside the gates John took a deep breath and turned to Branson.

"Grateful as I am, for showing me how to get here Mr. Branson, I-"

"Say no more Mr. Bates," Branson flagged down another rickshaw, "This is a personal matter and we've done our bit."

"And you've no idea how grateful I am for the bit you have done."

"Truly our pleasure sir," Branson climbed in the back, "Our boat doesn't leave until the end of the week so just have us all paid up by then and we hope only to meet socially in the future. Only happy endings from here on out, we insist."

"It's my deepest desire as well." John shook his hand, "If there's ever a chance for me to treat you both to dinner, just call on my manager."

"We never turn down free dinner Mr. Bates." Branson whistled to the driver and pulled away.

John walked to the gates and entered the schoolyard. One of the men standing near the front doors approached him and John explained he was looking for Mrs. Harding. The man went inside the building and within a few minutes the red headed woman John vaguely remembered as Anna's lady's maid came outside.

When she saw him she put a hand over her mouth and waved the men away. Her hand trembled as she extended it for John to shake. He did so as gently as possible, afraid of further alarming the woman. Without speaking she beckoned him to a small office and directed him to a chair as she took the seat opposite.

Shaking her head she finally spoke, "We thought you were dead Mr. Bates."

"Is that what Mr. Green told Anna?"

Mrs. Harding nodded, "Her telegram said she feared the worst and instructed us to keep extra vigilance over-" She paused, "Over Jack."

"Is he here?"

"He's in first year." She smiled, "He's an avid reader and one of the best in his class at most things. Not one for football but he has taken an interest in fixing things. Follows our handyman around like a puppy whenever he can. Speaks to the man in broken Hindi but he's a quick learner."

John tried to speak but had to clear his throat, "May I see him?"

Mrs. Harding nodded, standing, "I think that would be entirely appropriate."

They walked to the schoolyard where children of all ages ran around screaming after one another, some were in groups laughing and giggling, while others kicked a football between them until one child, not quite understanding the game, grabbed it and ran with it. Mrs. Harding pointed to the child, "He's an American and keeps saying that football is rugby."

John smiled, "I could understand his confusion."

"I don't see him- Ah," Mrs. Harding set off across the yard and soon John noticed a boy, with a familiar mess of dark hair, in the corner quietly dissembling a radio. He reached blindly behind him for a tool that Mrs. Harding grabbed and waved in front of his face. He reached for it but she held it just out of reach, "What are you doing to the wireless Jack?"

"Making it louder," Jack mimed for the screwdriver and stopped when he saw John. "Who are you?"

"I'm an illusionist," John knelt down before Mrs. Harding could say something, recognizing Anna's eyes in the boy's blue ones, "I make things disappear."

"Like rabbits and people?"

"Only if I'm bored." John pulled three balls from his pocket, "Do you like illusions?"

"I've seen the street magicians do some but it's only so they can take people's money." Jack fiddled with something in the radio before setting it down, "Do you do it for money?"

"Only sometimes. And usually people pay to see me perform on a stage."

"Do you wear a costume?" John nodded, "With a cape?"

"A big black one." Jack's eyes got big and John leaned forward to whisper to him, like he was sharing a secret, "Could I teach you an illusion?"

Jack frowned, "Is it hard?"

"No, it's actually very simple and that's why it's an illusion." John stood and motioned for Jack to join him, "People always think it's so complicated but because it's so easy they never believe the truth."

"Alright then."

John started juggling the balls, throwing them higher and higher into the air before catching them one by one to make them vanish. When he held up his empty hands Jack grabbed for them, feeling up the sleeves of his shirt before clapping ecstatically. After a moment he calmed, his eyes alight.

"Can you bring them back?"

"Of course," John pumped his arm and soon all three balls appeared in his hand, "It's not enough to make something disappear. You have to bring it back. Anyone can make something disappear but only a true illusionist can make things reappear."

"Show me again."

John went to throw the balls into the air a second time, grinning as he looked just over Jack's head. That was when he stopped. Jack turned to see where John's focus went and then pelted off. His little body impacted on Anna's midriff and she stumbled a second before patting his hair down, hugging the body to her but her eyes did not break from John's.

"Mummy you have to meet the illusionist." Jack seized her hand and dragged Anna toward John.

Mrs. Harding nodded to them, stepping away and calling all the other children inside to leave Anna, John, and Jack alone in the yard. Jack released his mother and pried one of the balls from John's limp hand to show his mother. He forced it into her palm as he spoke.

"He made this disappear and then reappear. It was like magic but better because he said it's really simple and he'll teach me how to do it."

"Did he?" Anna smiled down at Jack, "And did he tell you who he is?"

"He's an illusionist."

"He's more than that Jack." Anna crouched just a bit to look her son in the eye, "This is your father."

Jack froze a minute, turning slowly to look up at John. John knelt back down and Jack ran a hand through his hair before reaching out to touch John's. He bent his head, trying to see the hair from both of their heads at the same time and then stepped back, "We have the same hair."

"Yes we do." John put out his hand, "I'm John."

"Jack." They shook and Jack looked back at his mother, "Will he live with us?"

Anna struggled to speak, "I don't know. I guess that's his choice." She smiled at Jack, "Would you want him to?"

"Maybe." Jack tugged on Anna's arm, "May I finish fixing the wireless?"

"Of course." Anna nodded with her head and John stepped to the side with her as Jack went back to the radio, tools, and parts. She manipulated the ball in her fingers, looking down at it instead of meeting John's gaze, "They look like the ones you used to show me your first trick the day I saw your shop."

"They are the same." John held out his hand as Anna put hers forward, placing the ball in the center of his palm. He slipped the ball to his other hand, pocketing them while his fingers closed over hers. With a tip of his fingers at her chin John went to look in Anna's eyes but only saw her crying. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead John." Anna flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder as John held her close. "Green said you were dead and I ran because I afraid he'd find Jack and I just couldn't-"

"Lady Mary told me," John soothed in her ear, "And you did what you had to. I don't begrudge you that."

"But then I just ran," Anna pulled away, wiping at her eyes, "I let everyone think I died in that river."

"Did you swim away?"

"I swam upstream. Everyone was looking for a body floating down so I swam up. I went to the nearest bank, withdrew enough money to get me here, and then settled to stay until I got word that Green was dead from Mary through Gwen."

"You could have been waiting years."

"It didn't matter as long as Jack was safe." Anna ran a hand down John's shirt, as if reassuring herself he stood there, "How'd you find us?"

"Lady Mary suggested some investigators. They found Green for me first and then you."

"Green? Why him?"

"I needed to know he wouldn't be trouble for us any longer. I needed him gone."

"Then you-"

"I didn't kill him."

"So he's-"

"No, he's dead Anna," John put a hand on her arm, rubbing it, "He won't trouble you or me or Jack anymore. Some of his less than generous debt collectors saw to that in Paris."

Anna sighed, speaking after a moment, "And the men who found Green… they found me too?"

"Technically speaking I sent them to find the Hardings so I could find Jack."

"So you could take him back to England?"

John nodded, "Once he got to know me. I wasn't just going to snatch him."

"It would've been within your rights."

"Would it?"

Anna took a deep breath, "When I had him Gwen and I went abroad. At the time I told my mother I needed to mourn my father properly and get away from it all. No one suspected anything because I was always the dutiful daughter so Gwen and I went to Italy until Jack was born." She looked up at John, "I wrote your name on his birth certificate. You are his father and Gwen knew it."

"But then you came back without him."

"I entrusted Gwen and Mr. Harding with him. That's how they met, actually." Anna smiled to herself, sneaking a peek at Jack pulling another piece from the radio, "Mr. Harding was my manager at the time. He and Gwen hid the baby until I could come up with a story about someone I met in Italy needing a home for her dead sister's son. They brought him back to England after I 'finalized' all the paperwork and no one was the wiser."

"It wouldn't have been hard to believe Lady Ravensburg had a kind heart." John laughed a little, "You would take on a ward."

"You're right. No one was surprised since I had no heirs and no siblings. Everyone thought I just needed the spirit of my father in the house. Or someone to keep my company."

"Except Green?"

"Except Green." Anna stared into the distance, "I think he heard Jack call me 'mummy' once when we were playing in the garden."

"But Jack knows the truth?"

"He does. He thought it was all a big game for a time since I insisted he call me 'mummy' and told everyone else that he needed a mother. But eventually he noticed how alike we were and I told him the truth." Anna huffed, "I don't know how Green saw through my deception but he did."

"He saw your eyes." John risked running his thumb over her cheekbone, "No one could mistake your eyes."

Anna took his hand, turning her head to kiss his palm, "The best laid plans."

"What'd you mean?"

"I ran here thinking no one would find me but I forgot that you could."

"I remembered what we promised each other." John carefully held her face in his hands, "We were going to run away together, come here, and be happy."

"And we will be." Anna reached up, pulling his lips to hers, "We will be so happy."


	21. See Something Really Special

Anna leaned against John, stroking his hand as they sat in the garden. Jack ran around, laughing and giggling as he flew the mechanical aeroplane John helped him build through the air. Occasionally he would grin at his parents before making sounds for the plane again and continuing his pelt across the ground.

"I've missed so much with him." Anna turned to see John, tears in his eyes, watching Jack run. "If I'd fought for you, all those years ago, instead of running away this never would've happened."

"What?"

"Green, the engagement, the worry… none of it. I would've held him as a baby, helped him build his toys, cuddled him when he cried. Instead I left you to do it all alone." John sighed, "I wish I could go back and fight for you like you deserved."

"John, it's in the past."

"Can you ever forgive me?" John shifted to hold her hands in his, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Forgive you?"

"For missing so much with you." John nodded toward Jack, aeroplane abandoned to investigate something in the fishpond, "For missing so much with him."

Anna put her hands on John's cheeks, "We both missed so much about each other. And we should've been braver, we should've been better, and we should've been a great many things but we weren't. We're who we are now, John. For better or worse that's who we're stuck being since we can't go back, only forward."

"Only forward." John nodded but still seemed a little unsure.

Anna pulled him close, "Promise you want to go forward with me."

"I want nothing else than to go forward with you forever." John said into her neck, his head buried there, "I want nothing more than to marry you like we planned in London."

Anna pulled away, "Then let's get married here."

"Here?" John pointed around them, "In this garden?"

"No, you cheeky beggar," Anna swatted at him, "Here in Bombay. It's where we wanted to run away to and I don't see any better place for us to finally fulfill our dream than here."

John took a moment, thinking, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," Anna held up her left hand, "Except perhaps when I agreed to marry you the first time."

"I can't argue with that." John kissed her and Anna smiled at him.

"So, you'll marry me?"

John smiled, "Of course."

They stood, grinning at one another, as Jack sprinted over to mold himself to John's leg, "Are you leaving?"

"I have to go back to my hotel for the night."

"You do that every night!"

"I know, because I have to sleep in my bed like you sleep in yours." John sunk down, hugging Jack, "But I'll be back first thing tomorrow and-"

"Stay." John looked up at Anna and she shrugged, "Stay the night."

John turned to Jack, "Do you want me to stay too?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and pulled John toward his room. Anna stayed in the garden a minute more, listening to Jack's chattering as he showed his father his room. She followed slowly, hearing the comforting sounds of John's voice as he read the bedtime story Jack insisted she usually read him.

Anna leaned on the door, listening to the story and smiling to herself as John's dynamic voice echoed in the reactions of their son. She stayed just in the shadows, putting a finger to her lips when the servants moved about the covered walks, and waited outside the room. After a time she heard no more sounds from the room and peeked in, nervous for a moment.

But the sight that met her eyes put all fears aside. John had slid down the bed, his head resting on the pillows, and Jack curled into his side. Anna tiptoed over, pulling the book from John's grasp and extracting the aeroplane from Jack's. Replacing them on their respective shelves, she stared at the sight of the two people she loved most in the world loving one another before easing out of the room.

* * *

With a wedding to hurriedly plan, the house was in a bit of a tizzy. Anna's Hindu Lady's Maid insisted Anna abide some of the traditional practices to bring good fortune to the marriage and Gwen prepared the traditional English portions of the ceremony even though both women knew they were only having a small ceremony at the Embassy. John tried to convince Anna that they should have the white wedding she deserved but she refused, insisting that the right man would always mean more than the right wedding and the faster she could marry him, the better. He lost all arguments after that.

They walked to the little office in the Embassy and the officiator smiled at them as Gwen and Mr. Harding helped Jack deliver the rings so his parents could slip them onto the other's finger. He clapped for them and had to be warned, with giggles from Anna and John, to wait a moment for the officiator to finish. Miming closing his lips and locking them closed, Anna and John turned back to the man telling them they were now man and wife.

Anna could count on one hand the moments that made her as happy as the first kiss she shared with her husband. The day Jack was born, the first time John told her he loved her, the day John proposed to her, the time her father said he wanted her to be happy more than he wanted her to marry in her class, and when she realized John would fight for her. If she was honest though, that first kiss was better than all the rest.

When they separated Anna rubbed her hand over the ring on John's hand, whispering to him, "Did you ever fear this day would never come?"

John shook his head, "How could I when I love you perfectly? There is no love in fear for perfect love casteth out all fear."

"What?"

"First John four-eighteen. Just the second part of what I said. The first part was mine." John smiled, "The only thing I could ever fear is being without you. Once we're together I fear nothing for I love you perfectly."

"And I love you too. I don't fear anymore." Anna kissed him again before John scooped Jack into his arms.

Their celebration was a small one. Held at a restaurant John frequented on his first visit, and located conveniently close to both the Harding and Smith houses, it where he met his first teacher. And where he introduced them to the man who taught him many of his early tricks. The man even took Jack aside and finished teaching him the trick to juggling the balls and making them disappear. To Anna's pride, and Jack's excitement, by the end of the night he could make all three balls disappear and reappear.

When Jack's excitement waned, eyes drooped. Gwen and Mr. Harding stepped in at that point, recognizing the signs themselves. Mr. Harding lifted the boy to his shoulder, Jack settling his head there. Anna kissed Jack's forehead, brushing back the hair there, and whispered goodnight. Jack's response was mumbled in Mr. Harding's coat and then repeated in the same muffled tone when John followed Anna's example.

"We'll bring him around noon tomorrow?" Gwen put a hand on Anna's shoulder and Anna nodded.

"That should be fine. We don't want to be too far from him for too long." Anna ran her fingers through Jack's hair and he twitched under her, turning toward Mr. Harding's neck to escape the feeling of someone touching him. They all chuckled at it.

"I think we should get him to bed." Mr. Harding shook Anna's hand, "Congratulations Mrs. Bates."

"Thank you Mr. Harding." Anna turned and hugged Gwen, "And thank you for your help. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"It's a good thing you never have to know your ladyship."

John's hands rested on Anna's shoulders as she watched Gwen and Mr. Harding carry Jack back to their home just short distance away. "We could always just take him home with us. It wouldn't be a bother."

"No, it wouldn't be a bother." Anna turned to feel John wrap his arms around her, "But it might make the morning a little more interesting than I'd like."

"Oh?"

"Well," Anna ran a finger down the buttons of John's shirt to feel his shiver, "I don't think I'd want our son to walk in on us if I happened to be on top of you."

John coughed and Anna took his hand, "Come Mr. Bates, I need you to finish making me Mrs. Bates."

They laughed and practically skipped back to their home. The little bungalow was just big enough for the three of them to make their home as just the day before John had moved his few meager belongings to the house from the hotel. At the front gates John snuck a kiss to the back of Anna's neck while she struggled with the key. Sheer will forced the lock open and they stumbled into the garden.

Once inside the house Anna tried to remind herself to thank their servants for the effort they took so the lights were on but dimmed in the hall. This was not a moment to see clearly but to lose themselves in the dream for a time. Following the path of lights glowing like fairies, Anna led John to her bedroom.

In the three weeks since they'd be reunited in Bombay, John had only ever slept in the guest room… except for the few times he and Jack fell asleep when reading late into the night. Sometimes Anna would join them, taking the rocking chair in the room and dozing off herself to the melodic sound of his voice. Even waking up with a crick in her neck and stiff muscles was worth it to see their son so enamored with his father.

But what Anna wanted most was to bring John to her room. Except, she grinned to herself as she tugged him over the threshold, it was their room now. The large bed in the center, draped with white mosquito covers, was theirs. The dresser, the wardrobe, the washbasin, and the room itself were theirs. They would have all things in common now. What was his was now hers and what was hers was now his. Because he was hers and she was his.

"For I am his and he is mine." Anna whispered as John bent to kiss her, his hands moving gently over her.

Unlike the first time, when the passions and fears of youth drove them to boldness and recklessness. Or when they reunited and anticipation fought with regret to conquer their moment. Or afterward when playfulness and hurry rushed them to get to know one another again. Or in his dressing room where the forbidden mated with risk to drive them to nervous pleasure. Or his visit to her in the middle of the night to promise to be hers forever where their loved bloomed in danger.

This time they were free as they never had been before.

His hands had been careful in those times. He had sought her pleasure with great care. He had pleased her without exception. But now there was no more hiding. No more stolen kisses or shadowed rendezvous. Now it was her right to take the kisses he laid on her on for her own. Now it was his right to let her pull his tie free or his buttons apart.

When he laid her on the bed and peeled her from her clothes it was because a wife wanted her husband to love her completely. When she wrapped her leg over his hip to take him inside her it was because a husband wanted to bring his wife to ultimate pleasure. When they reached their climax together, their names mixing in the air, it was because they were no longer two but one.

In the afterglow, Anna resting close to John again in a position that felt safest to her, she remembered the passage from the Bible. Turning to whisper it in John's ear, she said, "Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder."

John shifted, running his hand over her face before placing another soft kiss on her swollen but well-loved lips, "Let no man tear asunder and none shall."

"I love you." Anna rested her head between his chin and shoulder, wrapping her arm around to hold his neck.

His hand stroked over her arm as he sighed, "I love you Anna."

* * *

Anna blinked her eyes open and smiled to herself. Even though she only had this moment once before, she was convinced that waking up next to John was perhaps the best experience a person could hope to have. She lifted her head enough to see he was still asleep and grinned to herself as she pulled the sheets down.

The white mosquito nets wrapped the bed, almost like they still existed only in their shared dream world. With the faint light of dawn glinting through the windows Anna could almost believe it. The way the breeze, from the doors the servants were kind enough to leave open, just tickled her skin left her shivering with excitement.

Taking the initiative of the moment, reminded of very similar circumstances, Anna slid down John's body, admiring feeling it under her fingers again, before straddling his legs. Massaging her way upward she watched for John's reactions as he slowly pulled himself from whatever dreamland held him in sway. When their eyes finally met Anna leaned forward.

With a quick kiss she pulled back to take in the sight of him by morning light, "Good morning."

"Good morning." John tried to move but Anna put her hands to his shoulders. "What are you planning darling?"

"I once did this to you," Anna put her fingers around his base, drawing upward to feel him twitch in her grasp. "But we were so full of emotions I don't think I enjoyed it like I should have."

"I thought we enjoyed it."

"We did," Anna smiled at him, "But last night felt different because we weren't bound by our fears or our grief or our regret. I want to do this again so we can feel what it is to share this without the world weighing on us."

She lowered her mouth, blowing hot air over him. John grunted and clutched the sheets in his hands. His nod was all Anna needed to take him in her mouth.

The weight was familiar, the taste familiar, and the sensations better than she remembered. Anna ran her tongue around him, bobbing her head up and down to suck him as completely as she could manage. He grew in her grasp, pulsing under the tickle of her teeth over his sensitive skin.

Her hands massaged at his hips, working in steady trek on his trembling body to increase the pleasure and soothe the ache. One of her hands wrapped over his base, managing him in tandem with her mouth. When she risked her tongue to slide along his slit her other hand fingered over the weight between his legs. John arched off the bed and Anna kneaded there, pulling him to incoherent moans while her tongue maintained its attack on him.

He quivered in her grip as she slid off him, ready to continue this. Anna sat up, using her knees to climb just over him. His eyes pleaded for her to take him in but Anna only teased her entrance over his twitching erection.

John surged up, hands going to her hips, and thrust into her. Anna shut her eyes at the rush of pleasure. One of her hands went to his shoulder, clinging there for support, as he set their punishing pace.

When she could risk her eyes open she noted John was not waiting to look at her. She followed the tilt of his head and groaned. His focus was entirely on the sight of their joining. It captivated Anna as she witnessed the almost imperceptible swelling of her folds over him, the wet suck that sounded over the room to match the shine left over his arousal, and the sticky slap when their bodies met.

She was so distracted that when John flipped her to lay back on the bed, sliding out of her with something she might call a slurp, it took Anna minute to keen for his return. But John's shoulders forced her legs farther apart and his head buried in her wet heat. Anna threw her head back to the pillows.

Gone was the gentleness between them the night before. The ferocity of his tongue on her was the result of a man unleashed. Regret could not hold him back and sorrow's shackles were long since broken. His teeth worrying her folds and the plunge of tongue to drink her dry were the actions of someone enjoying a gift reserved only for them. Even when her thighs tightened around his head he refused to stop, driving her over the edge with his relentless laves and licks over her.

Anna broke when John used his teeth to tug at her nerves. Riding the peak to its finish she felt John enter her again, pressing as deeply as he possibly could to strike her very core. The nerves, still fizzling and sparking, ignited almost instantly and Anna clawed at John's back for purchase. One of her hands found it below his shoulder while the other slipped over his sweaty skin until she could plant her grip on his ass. John bucked into her, forehead resting on her shoulder in time with his drives, and increased at the pain of her nails leaving indentations on his skin.

With a hand at her hips, John tilted her upward and Anna cried out his name. The angle sent him deeper, drove her higher, and when his other hand caressed at her nerves and folds again she broke sobbing his name. John only needed a few pushes more before Anna could feel his release deep inside her.

They stayed in place a moment. Anna's arms moved back up his body to his shoulders, pulling him to her. The weight of his body forced her into the bed but Anna reveled in the comfort of him around her. The comfort of his embrace.

They shifted to their sides after a moment so they could see one another. Anna leaned forward, kissing her taste off him and then drawing back to lick her lips. John put a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her back toward him, kissing her slowly until the need for air was stronger than their need for one another.

Anna smiled at him, "Good morning."

"A very good morning." John took a deep breath, "Now I'm a little glad Jack wasn't here. I'd hate to explain why his mother was crying out for me."

Anna swatted his shoulder, giggling with him. "How would I explain the sounds his father was making?"

"I don't know but we'll have to find words for it one day." John settled, using his arm to prop his head up. "I told you the telegram I received the other day yes?"

"You said Mr. Carson needed you back in London immediately to save your reputation and career if I remember correctly."

John nodded, "I won't go, if you don't want me to."

"John," Anna put her hand on his face, "You've got to worry about your career. You spent time working to be where you are. I can't ask you to throw that away."

"It'd be worth it to stay with you."

"But I want you to be fulfilled and happy with what you love," Anna put a finger on his lips, "Besides me."

"I can't leave you here."

"You won't." Anna moved closer, snuggling into him, "You'll go and make preparations for Jack and I to join you."

"What kind of preparations?"

"A small house for an illusionist and his family." Anna kissed under John's chin, "Some place close enough to London so you can still perform and far enough away that Jack can run around in the garden and slay dragons if he wants to."

"That sounds wonderful." John ran his fingers up Anna's back, "I'd come home to my family waiting for me."

"Impatiently, I'm sure." Anna sighed against him, holding tight as John moved to his back, shifting them back to their morning's starting position. "Sounds like a dream."

"Sounds like our future." John brought her left hand to his mouth, kissing over her fingers, "It won't be like before. We won't be separated like that again."

"I know." Anna interlaced their fingers, "Because now we're together forever."

"For good and proper." John insisted and Anna smiled at him before placing another kiss on his lips.

"For good and proper."


	22. The Look on Their Faces

John gathered the notes, checking them again before standing from his desk. He opened the door to his dressing room to see Carson standing there, hand raised as if ready to knock. Both of their eyebrows rose and John investigated the corridor before addressing him. "Yes Mr. Carson?"

"I was- I mean, I thought- I think you-"

"What's wrong Carson?"

"The Dowager Countess passed last night."

"What?" John shook his head, "Who passed what last night?"

"Lady Ravensburg's mother."

"How?"

"They're ruling it a heart attack."

John took a deep breath, "They're sure?"

"Her husband was there, with a few dinner guests, when she apparently experienced the pains according to their statements. They called the local doctor and she passed peacefully in the night at her house, Ravenworth Place." Carson handed over the note, "Lady Mary sent this for you."

John opened the note, reading quickly before folding it, "That changes things considerably. I'll need to make arrangements as soon as possible."

"Sir, I do hope you aren't planning on making another drastic decision to scamper to the other side of the world on a moment's notice." Carson stiffened and John noted how his hands clenched, "It was so difficult to get the public to wait as long as they did for you last time and if you decide to leave again I don't think-"

"Mr. Carson," John soothed, putting a hand on Carson's shoulder, "I'm not going back to India for the time being. All planned shows and appearances will be kept as per the agreements you so painstakingly arranged and I signed."

"Thank you sir." John had to bite his tongue to stop the laugh he had waiting at Carson's whole-hearted sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"I wouldn't want that." John put a hand to his shoulder, "I'm just going to send a telegram to my wife asking her to come home. I promise, my trip for today will be no farther than the telegraph office and a short stop at Grantham House."

John left the theater and took the cab to the telegraph office first. The woman behind the desk gushed slightly and John obliged her a small trick- pulling flowers from his sleeve- before he readied himself to dictate the message.

"To Mrs. Gwen Harding, Bombay, India. Stop. I've just been informed the Dowager Countess of Ravensburg passed away last night. Stop. Cause was ruled heart attack. Stop. Please inform our mutual friend that I'm making arrangements for her journey to London. Stop. Please send word as soon as possible as to necessities for the trip. Stop. All my love, John. Stop."

The woman dictated the message back to John and he nodded, paying for it before taking his cab to Grantham House. William opened the door and stepped to the side, welcoming John in, and left him in the drawing room while he retrieved Lady Mary. John walked the space, stopping to chuckle a moment at a collection of children's books stacked in the corner, but turned when the doors opened and Lady Mary entered.

"Mr. Bates, what an unexpected surprise." She extended her hand and John shook it. "Though perhaps not so unexpected given our recent news."

"Lady Mary, I hope you're well."

"Well enough since you were so gracious as to inform me my best friend is alive and well." Lady Mary gestured to the chairs and they sat. "I have a feeling our visits will never be just complimentary greetings given we've developed rather a pattern for ourselves."

"I do doubt we'd meet socially otherwise." John held up the note, "How did you come across this information so quickly?"

"Once the Dowager Countess was forced to break with Lady Greypoole, given the actions of Mr. Green and the public knowledge that the Duke of Greypoole has long since been destitute, she took to seeking a close relationship with my mother." Lady Mary snorted, "After years of all but snubbing her I have to admit, I enjoyed the parade of groveling."

"So your mother was there?"

"She was. The Lady Grantham informed me this morning of the whole event and I thought the son-in-law deserved to know."

"Thank you for thinking of me."

"I'll admit it was more me thinking of Anna but that hardly matters in the end." Lady Mary waved a hand, sitting back a little, "I do fear that our now widowed Mr. Bricker will be looking for a new patron to support his more expensive habits."

"He'll find a lonely countess I'm sure."

"No doubt." Lady Mary took a breath, "I assume you already sent word to Anna about it all."

"I just came from the telegraph office." John rubbed his palms on his trouser legs. "I informed her, through Mrs. Harding, that I would be preparing for her return. I only need the details to settle it all."

"Then you'll need my help with it?" John frowned and Lady Mary pointed to him, "I assumed you came here, to my drawing room, to meet about more than just the death of your mother-in-law and as a courtesy to inform me you're bringing my friend back from India."

"I hadn't thought beyond that really."

"Well, you'll need my help."

"I do?"

"Yes." Lady Mary gave an exasperated sigh, "While you and Anna are legally married you did so in Bombay. That's a far cry from London or Ravensburg and as such you don't hold any kind of sway with either of her households. I, on the other hand, am greatly respected by both and you'll need me to set her houses in order for her return."

"Not just Ravenworth Castle?"

"Anna'll have to stay in London awhile to make sure she's not still considered dead and that her fortunes are intact."

"What's at risk with her fortune?" John frowned, "Is someone trying to take it?"

"People are always trying to take what doesn't belong to them, Mr. Bates." Lady Mary shrugged, "As it happens, when news of Anna's 'death' reached London there was debate about her heir since, as far as anyone else knew, she died childless."

"But she has Jack."

"Exactly," Lady Mary smiled, "To the frustration of her less deserving relatives, she left her fortune to her 'ward' John Bates Smith. Her title, on the other hand, is still under legal contestation."

"When she returns she'll have to fight for it back?"

"She won't have a problem." Lady Mary waved a hand, "She's been gone less than a year and there are enough people of a respectable status to recognize her for who she is. There won't be an argument."

"You're sure?"

Lady Mary stared at John, "Mr. Bates, I know that you and I are not as well acquainted as we could stand to be but I'll have you know one thing, no one questions me."

John raised his hands, "Then I put myself in your capable hands."

"Good." Lady Mary sighed, "I'm just sorry Anna has to come back at all."

"Why?"

"She was a different person here. I knew her after you left the first time and she was hard, 'not cruel but never kind' as she said once." Lady Mary wrung the fingers of one hand a moment, "Her memories of Ravenworth Castle and Raven Place are tainted by what she endured with Mr. Green and with her mother. They hold shadows for her that I wouldn't want intercutting on the happiness she seemed to find in India with you and Jack."

"And you think returning here will be painful to her?"

"She watched her father die in the drawing room of Ravenworth Castle, Mr. Bates." Lady Mary shook her head, "Everything after that, for a long time, was not much better. There was so much potential in that house for happiness that was all left unachieved. The whole thing is a pillar to sorrow, in my opinion."

"I see." John thought a moment, "What if we could do something about that?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

Anna held Jack's hand tightly in her own, watching her son's face more than the passing scenery. His nose was pressed to the window as he pointed to the places he recognized. Anna's gaze only flicked up three times. The first time was to see the shop where John once plied his trade, now a bookstore for the village. The second time she noted Ravenworth Place, draped in black out of respect for her mother. The third time she strained to see the barn where she and John hid from the thunderstorm… and made the boy chattering excitedly at her side.

The car rounded the bend and Anna's lungs constricted at the sight of Ravenworth Castle. It rose as majestic as ever over the village, the windows glinting to make the whole thing sparkle, and the sheer grandeur of it flooring her after so long away. Even from the road Anna felt it's imposing presence deep within her, as if the part of her entitled to the house recognized the return to glory. The other part of her shrunk back as if to hide from the memories the house kept lying in wait for her.

When the car stopped Jack pushed his way out the door, sprinting over the gravel and straight into John's arms. Anna could not stop the way her face beamed as John scooped Jack from the ground, swinging him around a minute before dropping him back to his feet. They got on the same level, speaking quickly as Anna approached, and then silencing for John to greet his wife.

He rose to kiss her and Anna wished the world could leave them for a minute. Their lips parted too quickly for her liking and she licked over hers to leave John swallowing hard. Anna rubbed her hand over his arm, "I hear you've been busy Mr. Bates."

"How would you've heard that?"

"When we stayed at Raven Place Lady Mary paid us a visit and hinted that something had changed about Ravenworth." Anna nodded toward the interior of the house, "Something she said I'd appreciate though she didn't say what."

"That would be spoiling the surprise." John bent and picked Jack up to sit on his shoulders, "And we don't like surprises spoiled, do we Jack?"

"No."

"See?" John pointed up, "He agrees."

"Of course he does." Anna waited for John to put Jack back down before interlacing her fingers with John's. They watched Jack sprint over the green, running off all his energy from being cooped in the train and car.

John chuckled, "Every time I look at him I'm reminded of how wonderful he is and I wish I'd known him sooner."

"He thinks the world of you."

"And I feel the same about him." John pulled Anna into his arms, "I just-"

"I know," Anna soothed, rubbing over his back, "But that's the past, remember? We're moving forward."

"Yes, we are." John snuck a quick kiss and took a breath, "How was everything in London?"

"Tiring. It took all of Mr. Harding's skill and Mary's help to get everything sorted. Since I'm not dead they had to reverse some rulings and more than a few people were put out that I didn't come forward earlier."

"Didn't Mr. Branson or Mr. Talbot help with that?"

"They were what tipped it in the end," Anna shrugged, "Though I suspect the women there were far more interested in Mr. Talbot than they were in ruling in my favor for a sense of justice."

"But it's all sorted?"

"Yes," Anna smiled at him, "I'm once again the sole owner of my business, Jack is my heir, and I'm the Lady of Ravenworth Castle again."

John paused, "Do you want to be?"

"What do you mean?"

John pointed up at the castle, "All this. Is it what you want?"

Anna stepped away from him a moment, taking in the sight of her home and then nodding, "It's where I belong John."

"Then I've something to show you."

Anna called for Jack and he joined them. John pulled him onto his back and they started through the house. The servants all made their appropriate greetings and Anna responded in kind, a part of her wondering about the smirk playing at John's face.

He stopped them first in the great hall. Anna walked to the clock, running a hand over it and breathing in time with the steady sway of the pendulum. John's voice drew her attention and she stopped herself turning around so she could enjoy what John was saying to Jack. The moment felt more special with her listening in to her husband explaining something to their son in a loud whisper.

"I taught your mother to fix that clock and one day I'll teach you how to fix it so it can keep ticking."

"To tell the time?"

"To tell the time." John tapped Anna on the shoulder, "There's more."

Anna followed him to the drawing room and noted the painting over the fireplace was covered with a sheet. She pointed to it, walking slowly, "Why'd you cover the painting? I know it's a hideous version of my great-grandmother but we've never covered it."

"Because," John worked Jack to his shoulder and urged him to take a corner, "It's not a portrait of your great-grandmother anymore."

"It's not?"

"No." John tapped Jack's knee, "Pull it gently now."

Jack tugged and Anna covered her mouth with her hands. The smiling portrait of her father that John painted in Paris so long ago and gave to her on her birthday the previous year, hung above the fireplace. It might have been Anna's imagination but with his face smiling at all of them the room brightened immediately. She put out a hand to just brush the frame with her fingers as the quiver of bittersweet joy ran through her.

John took Jack's finger and pointed to the picture. "That's your grandfather."

Anna wiped at the tears in her eyes, kissing her husband on the cheek, "It's wonderful John. I can't express what it means to me that you brought this here."

"Lady Mary helped with it." John shifted Jack onto his back again. "She had this, and the last surprise I have for you, at her home. She told me she had a feeling she needed to keep them safe for you."

"Them?"

"Come on." John tugged her hand.

Again Anna trailed John through her house to the library. There, on a table covered by a glass case, was the model of the Taj Mahal he made for her. Jack hopped from John's shoulders and stuck his face to the glass.

"Can I play with it?"

"Not this one," John turned Jack and nudged him forward, "That one's for you."

Anna pivoted to see and smiled as Jack immediately set to work manipulating the wooden figures and model of the Taj Mahal so a line of elephants and soldiers could defend it. Turning to John Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. He bent to kiss her hair, arm around her shoulders giving her all the protection she needed.

"Thank you John."

"Welcome home Anna."

* * *

John twirled his fingers in Anna's hair. She lay on his chest, the fabric of her nightdress rasping over him when she shifted in her sleep. Occasionally her feet would brush his legs and John had to suppress a shudder as her cold toes touched him.

He sighed and heard Anna mumble something. John shifted to try and see if she was awake, "What?"

"I said, 'stop brooding'." Anna raised herself off his chest, blinking at him to try and get sleep from her eyes, "I can't sleep when I can hear all the cogs whirring away in your head."

"There's no whirring."

"Then try and tell me you're not worrying." John closed his mouth and Anna nodded, sitting up to move to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the house."

"What about it?"

"About how much it's not like the one we had in Bombay."

Anna snorted, "It's at least ten times larger, John."

"Not that," John batted his hand at the air, "The house is brick and stone and mortar, same as any other. There's just more of it."

"Then what?"

"We were different in Bombay."

Anna frowned, "How so?"

John moved to his side so they face each other, his head propped on his hand, "We were different people there because we were just John and Anna."

"We're John and Anna here too."

"But we're not. Not outside this bedroom anyway." John shook his head, "Outside you're Lady Ravensburg and I'm a professional illusionist."

"And?" Anna hung her head and John immediately regretted not explaining better. "Do you not want to be that?"

"Anna," John put a finger under her chin, lifting it to look at him, "Our differences don't bother me anymore. I'm not that man."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"Lady Mary told me that this house held painful memories for you. That being here was torture for you." John ran a hand over her arm, "I don't want you to feel trapped in this house by your position or to feel you owe anyone anything to the point where you have to stay here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," John looked her in the eye, "If, for any reason and at any moment, you want to say 'sod it' and run from it all then say the word and we'll go. We'll pack what we need, grab Jack, and go until we decide to stop."

Anna giggled, "You'd drop it all and run away with me?"

"Any day, any time." John moved his hand down her arm to her hand, pulling it to his mouth to kiss it, "I won't be a fool like I was before. I'd follow you to hell itself if you thought heaven was on the other side."

Anna took her turn, leaning forward to press her lips against his. John enjoyed the motion and almost whined when Anna pulled away. She traced his face, smiling, "I admit, what Mary told you wasn't all a lie. I did hate this house and wanted to leave but there's nowhere for me to go anymore."

"How'd you mean?"

"Well," Anna ran a finger don John's face, "Before I wanted to run away to find my true love but since you're here why would I leave? And if I wanted happiness I don't need to look farther than the nursery at the end of the hall where the most perfect boy on earth is dreaming of staining his trousers in the grass or chasing a rugby ball or coloring his clothes with paint before he rushes to hand us his sopping masterpiece. I don't need to leave what's already so perfect for me."

"You make it sound like a dream."

"Because it is a dream, John," Anna sniffed and John saw the glint of tears in her eyes, "It was my dream for so long and now I have it. Why would I leave this house where the only place I ever want to be in the world is with you and him?"

John pulled her close and they embraced until he released his arms. He ran a hand over her back, kissing her hair, "You can have me any place. As long as you're there I don't care where I am."

"Anywhere?" Anna tickled at him and John rolled her under him.

"Anywhere." John punctuated his next words with kisses to her face, "However, whenever, wherever."

"What if," Anna ran her hand down his chest, teasing into his sleeping trousers, "I want you now, here in this bed, and with you taking me from behind?"

John growled, nuzzling at her neck to suck there, "Is that what you what?"

"Yes," Anna moaned, working one of her legs up his hip, "Please."

"Your wish is my command."

John moved to the side to pull the sheets away from Anna. She grabbed the ends of her nightgown and lifted it over her head as John maneuvered his own sleep trousers and pants off. Dropping them over the side of the bed, John put his hands over Anna's when she went to remove her knickers. She stared up at him but John only grinned back at her.

"Not yet."

Anna's hands pulled away, John taking them in his soft grip and raising them over her head. He caressed down her arms, planting his knees on either side of her body, and laying a trail of kisses down to her shoulders. Soft sighing traded time with wet kisses to fill the darkened room as John continued to shower Anna in affection.

His fingers traced the path of her arms while he turned his attentions to her neck. Even with the quick caresses John could almost feel the rising heat in Anna's body as he moved to her neck. Ringing the column of her throat with the touch of his lips John adored the way his body responded to the vibrations there. Their blood, almost moving in sync with their breathing and their heartbeats, rose like the blush gathering on Anna's cheeks.

Where John began with his hands trailing his lips, now his lips trailed his hands. They sculpted down her sides, sliding over her skin to massage and adore every inch of her north of the line of her knickers. And, when his hands and lips met at her breasts, John's chest rose with the moans Anna let replace her sighs.

He already thought her perfect but he never tired of showing her. Never tired of kneading her delicate breasts in his hands while her back arched to send them more fully into his grip. Never tired to covering them in kisses and tasting her skin. Never tired of taking her nipples in his mouth to release the sounds Anna had trapped in her throat, reserved for just these moments. Never tired of watching her push closer and closer to the edge as her pupils dilated, her breathing quickened, and her body writhed out of her control.

Leaving her just on the edge of pleasure, John zigzagged his way down to her stomach. Dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, John teased her knickers with his fingers and moved his hands under the edge. Anna lifted her hips but John satisfied himself with leaving them in place while his hands molded over her ass.

She looked at him and John was lost in the blush on her cheeks, her mouth slightly open to pull more air to her starving lungs, and her blown out eyes. John took her knickers in his teeth and dragged them down her body. Anna groaned and when John reached the end he tossed them over the edge.

His hands smoothed their way up her legs. Touching every dip in her skin, massaging over every muscle, and kissing each bit of her he could reach John settled himself between her legs with his shoulders pushing her legs wider. The unfettered access to her sent the blood thundering in his ears while it pounded south. And the view, as he stared over her glistening body, almost drove him mad.

Her hands clutched the headboard of the bed, knuckles white. Her breasts, tempting him to return to their taunting fullness, peaked with her arousal as they rose and fell in time with her staggered breathing. But John's favorite view was the swell of her folds, the soft shine begging for his attention. And John never refused a request.

John lowered his mouth to her and licked from bottom to top. Anna cried out, lifting her body in response to the attention, and John repeated his action. Soon his tongue worried over her, slipping between her folds to tease her open, before spreading flat to gather her taste for himself.

His fingers joined in the motions, sneaking inside to stroke along her already quivering internal muscles. Working steadily he found the spot that sent her shrieking in ecstasy, and curled his fingers to rub there more furiously. Her walls pulled at him, driving his wrist to twist harder or faster against the strain of the muscles seeking to hold him in place.

All the while he never let up with his tongue. Moving over her, nipping her folds with his teeth, and sucking between his kisses, John lost himself in the taste of Anna. It filled his nose, covered his tongue, and drove him to a frenzy for more. His attentions only increased and soon, above the pumping of the blood in his body and almost painfully thickening his arousal, he heard Anna scream.

John paused for a moment, slowing his endeavors. He pulled from her slowly, caressing the muscles still clenching around and clutching at his fingers, while kissing at her center to bring her back to him. Her gasps for air, mixed with calls of his name, soon settled and Anna tipped her head to stare at him.

Smiling, John leaned over her. He held himself up on one arm, just out of her reach, and pulled his three glistening fingers into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as John sucked the last of her taste from his digits before cupping her face. She surged upward, seizing his lips with hers, and John gave in to the plunder of her tongue in his mouth.

Anna broke the kiss after a moment and pulled her legs to her chest as she turned under him. John pushed her hair from her neck, kissing over her shoulders and down her back as Anna trapped one of his hands in her grip. Their fingers fit in the slots only designed for the other and John clasped over her while biting right at the swell of her ass.

She bucked under him and John spread her legs again, pushing Anna to her hands and knees. He rose behind her, kissing back up to her shoulders, and sucked at her neck a moment. His twitching arousal slid over her in time with their heavy breathing and John groaned at the feel of her slick and ready for him.

Dipping his head to her ear John whispered to her, "May I?"

"Yes," Anna turned her head, taking his lips again, "Always yes."

John pressed in, teeth gritted to keep his slow pace. Anna hung her head, letting out a delicious sob, and John shifted slightly. He struck her fizzing nerves and immediately her body seemed to spring right back to life. When he was in as far as he could go he paused, basking in the familiar feeling of her scorching and dripping around him.

Drawing out John risked pressing in a little harder and a little faster. Anna responded just as he hoped, pushing herself back onto him with all the control she could manage from her position. But John maintained his slow pace, building her to the edge again with steady pleasure.

She lifted her leg slightly, sending him to hit a different angle and John almost choked on his own whimper at the feel of her. Anna turned her head, growing John's arousal by the look in her eye and the way she licked over her lips, "Don't hold back now."

It was as if permission was all he needed. John found his angle and released himself at a frenetic pace. His hips rutted against her ass, the view of her impaled on him as deeply as he could lunge himself inside her, sending his brain into overdrive. The sounds Anna groaned and keened joined the grunts escaping John's chest while the underlying notes of their bodies smacking together echoed in John's ears.

With the rise in her voice John risked a hand around. He manipulated her breasts in his hands, rolling and pinching her nipples in his fingers to quicken her sobs. When she was almost to the edge he slid his hand lower, pulling at her nerves before playing over her folds in time to his deep thrusts. She broke crying his name.

John felt the tingle start at the base of his spine. With Anna wet and hot around him, her muscles tightening to hold him in place, he could hold off no longer. His body spasmed and released. With a few more drives, each decreasing in intensity, John finished and pulled from her.

He could barely hold himself up but waited for Anna to find a comfortable position before he slumped at her side. She tugged him close, notching his head between her chin and her shoulder as her leg wrapped at his waist. They stayed fit together like puzzle pieces until their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled enough for John to reach down and pull the sheets and duvet back over them.

Anna fit herself at his side, head on his shoulder, and her arm keeping him close to her. John put his arms around her, his nose breathing in the scent of her hair to mix with the smell of them wafting about the room. He played with the strands of her hair within his reach before risking a break to the quiet.

"So want to stay?"

"Yes, I want to stay."

John held her tighter, "I promise we'll fill this house with beautiful memories. I'll make you happy here Anna."

"You always make me happy John. Be it in this house or in Bombay or in a barn." Anna twisted slightly to kiss him, giggling at the look in his eye, "I love you John and anywhere you are is happy to me."

"And I love you."


	23. Abracadabra

Anna leaned in the doorway, smiling to herself as John taught Jack how to manipulate the balls so each would disappear. She remembered Jack learning the trick in India and felt the pride rise in her as Jack managed five different balls of varying size in a series of intricate moves before all vanished. He pulled each back from the air in a flourish, to John's applause. Just as Anna went to join in the adoration the clock chimed behind her and she turned to see it before calling to John and Jack inside.

Jack dashed inside, barely hugging his mother before sprinting toward the dining room. John approached slowly, taking a moment to kiss Anna as he came through the door. She put her hand to his cheek, holding him in place a moment while his hands shaped around her protruding stomach.

Pulling back John whispered in her ear, "I think we should ask the governess to take Jack for the afternoon."

"Why is that Mr. Bates?" Anna let John steer her toward the dining room.

"I've a few plans for you."

"Do you?"

"They include a hot bath, some considerable pampering, and a bed that won't be used for sleeping unless you want a nap."

Anna covered her mouth in mock surprise, "How scandalous."

"That's the intention." John grinned back then stopped, frowning at the clock in the hall. "I need to tighten this."

"I'll do it later. Or better yet, we'll have Jack fix it." Anna grabbed his hand, "You and I have plans for our afternoon now."

They joined Jack in the dining room and Anna watched Jack demonstrate the trick for the butler, vanishing all the balls before pulling them out one at a time from the butler's pockets. The man played up his surprise, sending Jack into satisfied secrecy when pressed about how he did it, but Anna could tell Jack really was very good. She leaned over to John, putting her hand on his, "How soon before he wants to join your shows?"

John shrugged, "He's enthusiastic but it might wear off."

"He took to fixing the wireless and he's since tried to deconstruct everything mechanical or electronic in this house." Anna sighed, "I think he can't help but find out how everything works so don't count on him running this course to its finish just yet."

"He's got your knack for success."

"And yours for charm." Anna nudged John as Jack took his seat back at the table. "What other things did you pull apart and reconstruct today Jack?"

"I think I've almost figured out the refrigerator." Jack picked up his spoon, "See they use the electricity to run through cooling coils…"

Anna listened to Jack chatter away about the refrigerator, beaming from ear to ear at the note of excitement in his voice. She winced slightly when she felt a kick near her spine and rubbed at the spot. A hand joined hers and Anna held John's other hand when he attempted to soothe the ache with practiced fingers.

"Jack, Ms. Fox'll take you to York this afternoon so you can peruse the library there for more books on how the wireless and refrigerator work before you decide to take a stab at tearing apart the oven." John nodded over at the governess and she nodded in the affirmative. "Are you alright with an afternoon in York?"

"Can I bring the books home?"

"If there's one you like then write down the title and we'll see about adding it to our library, yes?" Anna stood up from the table, "I think I'm going to go have a lie down. Andrew, will you have Rose wake me before the gong if I'm not already up?"

"Of course your ladyship."

Anna patted her hand on John's shoulder and walked around the table to kiss Jack on the head. "Be good for Ms. Fox yes?"

"Yes," Jack tried to escape her grip but Anna hugged him tight despite his wiggling.

"Good." Anna left the dining room, walking up the stairs toward her room.

Opening the door she sighed and pulled at her dress. It came over her head and Anna draped it over the chair at her dressing table before releasing herself from her brassiere. Forgoing the nightdress or her dressing gown Anna crawled onto her bed in her shift and lay on her side.

As her breathing evened she heard the door open. The effort to open her eyes was too much so Anna just stayed still on the bed, passing into a peaceful doze. Warm weight settled behind her and a hand wrapped around to hold her belly as fingers pulled her hair to the side.

When kisses dotted over her neck Anna sighed, "I'd rise to the occasion but I believe I might have the nap first."

"That's fine." John cuddle behind her, "We can have the bath when you wake up."

"We?"

"Didn't I tell you?" He nuzzled at her neck, "This afternoon's activities include me. I'm rather integral to it all."

"I can't argue with that." Anna sighed into her pillow, "She's been kicking more lately."

"She?"

Anna turned over her shoulder, "Is that alright?"

"It's magnificent." John played his fingers in her hair, "She'll have your hair, and your nose, and maybe my eyes. She'll run around the green, make daisy chains, be wild and free, have a mischievous streak, and be everything you were."

"My mother's rolling in your grave."

"Let her," John kissed Anna's lips, "Because your father'd be proud. Just like he'd be proud of you."

Anna ran her hand under John's chin, moving herself around to hold him, "You're what he wished for me."

John placed his lips on her palm, "I know."

"He knew you'd make me happy." Anna set her head under John's chin, "I just wish we'd had his faith then."

"We have it now." John rubbed his hand over her back, "Sleep now and I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
